Beauty and the Butch
by xXxULTIMATExXx
Summary: The PPGs are 17 and in the same highschool as the ruffs. Everything is fine accept the damn PPKG. who let them in..? The new set of girls was made and boys and they dont seem very friendly.. the TTGs are girls set and the butch amazingly dates the blue one. Shes super human and something else. Butch later realizes his girl and buttercup had beef. How will everyone adapt?
1. Different

Chapter 1

Changing

Bubbles woke up to find her room a total mess as she left it the last night. She was looking for something to wear to her first day of being a seinor in highschool and failed last night. Bubbles hopped out of bed and looked around her floor that was covered with her clothes. She picked up a light blue shirt and grunted. "Ughh… I wore that freshmen year… "Bubbles threw the shirt behind her and looked at her door. She yawned and walked to her mirror finding her hair everywhere. Her blonde hair has now grown to her thighs. She pushed her hair over her shoulder and walked to her bathroom. She took a quick shower and jumped out. She looked in the mirror and brushed her teeth then went down stairs in her PJs to eat a fast breakfast before she went back into her jungle room on the hunt for a fresh outfit. When she opened her door to her room she felt like the room got hit by a even bigger tornado than the one that already passed last night from her late night clothes search. She sighed and lowered her head then picked up a black tee shirt with blue rhyme stones that spell her name on it. She threw the shirt on and looked around her closet for a pair of pants. She pulled out some white jeans that faded to light blue at the bottom then threw them behind her. "No…" She pulled out some black jeans with blue fire at the bottom and smiled. Bubbles put them and looked for her blue converses. "Now what bag am I going to use for this year…" She pulled out her black one with blue skulls on it and threw her books into it. She looked at her custom blue transparent iPhone to see the time say 7:38. "Damnit… " She looked in the mirror again."Hmm…" She brushed her hair back and threw on a black cap with a light blue B on the front and ran out the house locking the door after her.

When Bubbles got to school she growled at the amount of people that were in the hallways."Damn freshmen…" she huffed under her breath. A lot of males stopped to look at her once she walked into the door. She lowered her cap and walked to the office where her father was printing out her schedule. "Hello Hun. How are you today?" The professor gave Bubbles all her needed papers for the day and some for the year. Bubbles sighed. " Dad you better watch them male freshmen before I put them in their place worse than buttercup did when she filled a boy's locker with granny panties. " The professor nodded. "Ah. They like you. I expected as much." Bubbles eyes flies open and when to a ghostly blue. " I don't wanna deal with KIDS this year, Dad.. " The professor looked at bubbles and smiled. "well if they try anything don't worry. Do what you need to" Bubbles nodded and walked down the hallway looking at the papers in her hand. She searched for her room number. "Erm…. Room427." ' _Great I'm in the science lab… AGAIN.' _Bubbles Walked to the room ignoring the stares of the lower grade males that have fallen for her just by glance. She opened the room to see the people she was having for home room. One had blonde hair up to her mid back and brown eyes. She was chatting away to some girl with black hair. She had pony tails with blue puffy bow bows. ' why the hell does she have sheep balls in her hair...?" Bubbles looked around the room until one male stuck out the most. She looked at him and again her eyes changed to that ghostly blue. '_Blonde hair. Blue eyes darker than mine. DAMNIT. WHY HERE?'. _Bubbles walked to her usual place in the room. The back. She floated there as if she was sitting on a beach chair and all the new students looked at her scared. Bubbles out in irritation. "You never saw a powerpuff girl before? Sheesh…" ' _and if he is Boomer he should notice…' _Bubbles looked at the blonde male only to see he look at her then look away. She raised an eyebrow and walked in front of the room. "OKAY! I know I'm no damn teacher… But I think we all should know each other if we have to stay in a room with each other all year… For the new people, I'm Bubbles, The principle's daughter. And don't worry. I'm no snitch. "The power in the entire building shut off instantly when her sentence ended. Bubbles growled then walked up to a power cord. "I should get paid for this…" She touched it and her body started sparking lightning. Her electricity started to fill the school until the power retuned which only took a few seconds. Bubbles released the cord and looked at everyone who started at her like she just spoke another language. She raised an eyebrow and spoke calmly. "Ok… At least that's over. So, what's your name? Guy in the blue." Bubbles Knew what he was going to say. He rose from his seat to speak. "My name is-." He was cut short by bubbles. " WAIT. I want to guess yours. Is it Boomer? "The male nodded. "Yeah. And I already knew who you were. If I came for a fight I would have already attacked you. Don't worry about me. But-"Again he is cut off by butch crashing through the school window. "No comment…" Was all Boomer said. Bubbles looked at him raising an eyebrow. Buttercup jumped through the broken window growling as green lightning surrounded her body and trailed after her as she walked. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE….?" Butch looked at buttercup and sighed '_Really not in the mood for this... way too early in the morning… '_Butch got up and looked at buttercup. " Can you PLEASE calm down. Damn. If I wanted to fight, I would have thrown a punch already." Buttercup raised her foot high ready to kick butch and screamed "YOU FUCKING PIECE OF-"She thought for a second then lowered her foot. She looked at butch like he was crazy."…MY BAD… " She turned around and looked at the window then sighed " BUBBLES.. can you create glass to replace the windows? Please ?" Bubbles nodded and uses her heat ray on the frame of the window then out of nowhere boomer blasts a energy bomb at the melted frame making a new thick sheet of glass appear. Bubbles looked at him then he shrugged. "Less work for you... right?" Bubbles smiled and grabbed her bag and walked out home room. Over the intercom there was an announcement by her father. "GYM IS REPLACING YOUR ENGLISH CLASS TODAY. PLEASE REPORT TO THE WEIGHT ROOM, GYM, OR BASEMENT FOR YOUR P.E. CLASS"

Boomer poked bubbles shoulder and asked "Where's the Gym at? " Bubbles raised an eyebrow. "follow me." They went down stairs and received looked from everyone. The males were mad at boomer for walking with bubbles and the females looked at boomer like he was a God. Bubbles hair rocked back and forth as she walked and the males except for boomer sighed dreamily. Bubbles lowered her head putting a hand on the front of her cap keeping it down. Boomer looked at every male scanning their face. '_Save the shit for valentine's day' Boomer thinks. _Bubbles opens the door to the gym and walk in. She looked around and all the girls inside look at her. She looked at them and sighed as she walked. Boomer looked around to see some guys playing basketball, Girls stretching, and the teacher meeting with students. Boomer stood next to bubbles and looked at the teacher. The teacher looked at her clipboard and then the two." You must be bubbles and boomer. You both are excused from having gym this year due to your powers." Boomer and Bubbles looked at each other then walked out the gym. Bubbles lowered her head again walking past a hallway of boys and girls than either seems to envy her or boomer or be in love with her or boomer. They walk up the stairs and boomer looks behind him hearing a crowd of people follow." Don't worry. They like to stalk the famous people." Bubbles looked at boomer." That means the rich, pretty, and smart. In this case they call me all 3. But forget it. I'm getting hungry. How about you?" Boomer nodded."Alright. Lets head up to the lunch room then." Bubbles continued up the stairs. "Can we? During class?" Boomer followed her. "Yeah. I mean we have free period after all." "Alright."Boomer responded.

They reached the lunch room to find some freshmen skipping class. " Alright… you freshmen got to go down stairs… Why? Because I said so. Move…" They looked at bubbles like she was crazy. One of them spoke up. " Who the fuck are-" he was interrupted by a bolt of blue lightning nearly missing his left cheek. "MOVE…"Bubbles growled as she floated off the floor looking down at the group of freshmen that were now headed down stairs. She walked up to the lunch counter to be greeted by the lunch lady. " Hello Bubbles. What will it be this time?" Bubbles thought for a moment. " A Sausage Egg and Cheese Roll. Extra cheese. Orange juice no pulp. And something for my friend here." The lunch lady looked at boomer. "anything you want?" " The same as Bubbles please."The lunch lady nodded and went into the kitchen. They sat down at a table. Bubbles and boomer looked at each other for only a second then their siblings came in. Blossom wore a pink tank top with black shorts. And black kicks. Her hair was tied into a ponytail by a red ribbon. Buttercup was wearing a black tank top with green camo cargo pants on. She had on black kicks with her outfit with a cap to match her pants. She had on a belt chocker and fingerless gloves. Brick had black skinny jeans and a red school shirt with a black tie. His shirt was tucked out. His red jordans matched his shirt. Butch had a green hoodie that was ripped at the arms. His pant has looping chains. He wore black tims on his feet."HI" blossom smiled and greeted her blue sister with a hug."Ah. So you met your counterpart as well." Blossom nodded. She looked at brick then buttercup and butch. They were playing angry birds on their phones. "SHIT… STUPID PIG…" Buttercup cursed at her phone then looked at bubbles and boomer. "your breakfast is ready " The lunch lady spoke and left their orders on the counter. They picked up their stuff and sat back at the table. Bubbles and boomer talked and ate as their siblings socialized. Brick and blossom talked about life. Butch helped buttercup in angry birds. Everything was fine until Princess morbucks walked. "AHAHAH… Oh lord. The powerfluffs. I-" Bubbles appeared in her face growling as lightning appeared around her fists. "WATCH IT PRINCESS NOBUCKS. Let's remember that My family is now the richest in the country. NOT YOURS. So pack that SHIT up, because you can't even afford a perm with that nappy ass head of yours." Princess turned around grumbling and walked away knowing she was beat."YEAH… I THOUGHT SO YOU FUCKING SERVENT…" bubbles screamed then looked back at her sisters who looked at her wide-eyed. Blossom was too shocked to even think that the nicest of her sisters would end up the coldest. Buttercup looked at bubbles then at butch and lowered her head. The rowdyruffs stayed silent. Bubbles sighed and slapped her face. "What? She's annoying…" Buttercup nodded keeping an eye on her custom iPhone." Bubbles you're right. And thanks. I was going to curse he out myself. Funny how you beat me to it." " Its going to be a long day…" Bubbled turned around and walked toward the exit. Everyone followed her silently then proceeded to their normal classes.


	2. Changing

Chapter 2

Bubbles or Blizzard?

Bubbles woke up scratching her head then yawning and stretched. She took a quick shower then put on her pJs to throw out all her clothes. She kept the outfit she wore the other day and a few other pants and shirts. She threw on a white tank top, black shorts, Long soccer stocking with her black converses, fingerless gloves, and her black cap with the blue B on it. She grabbed her keys and walked out her room then the house locking the door behind her. She silently walked to the mall and first looked around in hot topic. She bought a black shirt that had a blue crescent on the front of it and a black Bag with blue pixel boxes on the front that shapes into a skull. She also bought a pair of pants that came with chains on the side. They were white with blue bubbles going up the legs. She bought a white half hoodie with the same design to match. Then she bought 2 bows: One blue one white. She bought some new blue converses and a skateboard. By the time she was done with all her shopping she had more clothes than she threw out. Bubbles added up all the receipts and found out she spent over 5,000 dollars. She smiled."Less money than the stuff that was in there this morning… Nice." Bubbles got home and looked at her room and raised an eyebrow. "Maybe my room needs a makeover too. " Bubbles took out all the clothes from their bags and put them in her walk in closet. After, she turned her attention to her room. She threw away all the furniture and everything in them. Blossom and Buttercup walked To the door way to see what was happening. "Bubbles? You ok?" Bubbles looked behind her as she threw away her drawer. "Yeah I'm fine, Just cleaning my room. It's been like this since I was 10. Might as well change the style." Buttercup walked in and saw clothes with nothing but tags in her closet. "Nice choice in clothes. I like 'em "Buttercup walked out the room with blossom. Both had waved their hands up in a ' carry on' motion and bubbles did just that. Bubbles looked out the window at the furniture on the floor then jumped out her 3rd story window. She looked around at the stuff then walked to sears and bought black, white and blue paint, paint brushes, rollers, and holders Then flew back home. She pained the walls black and the doors of her room white. She painted the borders of her room blue and smiled at her work. Bubbles looked at the time. Her phone said 1:08 PM. 'I'm_ amazed. I woke up around 10:30…' _Bubbles walked to a mall near by her house that sells anime items and bought a life sized light blue plush teddy bear with a black leather bow tie. That was 100$. She bought a lot of pillows that were shaped like stars and crescent. Some white, some blue. That was 150$. Bubbles bought some white curtains. That was 40$. When was done she came home and set everything in place. the teddy bear was on set on the floor in a corner, not touching the wall. She set up the curtains and smiled and left her room, keeping the night pillows In their bag. Bubbles went back to sears and picked up a light blue dresser, A light blue bed with curtains around it, a light blue desk, a book shelf, and found a poster of herself so she bought it. She was recognized by the store owner and allowed to take everything for free. She picked them up and flew them home. Her room had upstairs that allows you to see the main level so she placed the desk upstairs. Bubbles threw away the curtains that came with the bed she was given and replaced them with the ones she bought then threw the night pillows around her bed. A few on top of it. She checked her iPhone again.'3:20. _Ok… Good timing so far.'_ Bubbles put up her poster of herself and smiled. She Looked around and sighed happily then jumped out her window to the store to buy what she threw out. Brushes, combs, bands, lip gloss, ect. She flew home and put them away then flew back to sears. She bought 2 plasma TVs, an Xbox 360, a wii with all its extensions and about 62 games. For each system. When she got home she hooked the 62inch plasma to the front of her room on her wall and the 32inch plasma upstairs near the desk and the x box on the large plasma. She put away all the games and looked at her phone. '_4:16… Earlier than I expected. Good.'_She hopped out her window and climbed to the roof of their house and looked over Townsville. She smiled again and jumped from building to building until she hit the HP store. She entered and most of the males shopping stopped to look at her. She ignored their stares and headed to the front desk and bought 2 new laptops. One was black and the other resembled a MAC.

Bubbles smiled and walked out the store only to be pushed out the way by a robber than has just stole from the jewelry store. She gasped as her brand new laptops crashed to the floor but before they did she grabbed the robber by the throat and held him tight looking into his eyes as hers were now a blood red. She looked at the bag on the floor with what she had just purchased and growled. "You got 4,000 dollars to replace my laptops buddy?" The police were watching as bubbles screamed out in rage" WELL! YOU GONNA REPLACE MY LAPTOPS OR NOT?" He looked at her scared scrambling in her grip. The police smiled and said "Well buddy? You going to replace her stuff?" Bubbles raised his collar and smacked him to the pathment with a loud thud. The robber screamed in pain as one of his ribs broke. "Its ok. The people inside the store saw the whole thing. They should be able to give you a new one for free. If not come back out here and bring me inside." Bubbles nodded and picked up the bag with the broken laptops then walked into the store."Erm… I need a-"She was interrupted by the man giving her 3 laptops." I saw what happened. We will take the broken ones and harvest the parts. You can have a free one Enjoy your day." Bubbles nodded and walked outside then in the direction of her house. Her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Bubbles? It's Blossom. Princess Is Trying to destroy The house. I think you need to see this. Before buttercup chokes out her heart laughing at how funny this is."

"Damn. Ok. I'll be there in a few. I'm too lazy to fly."

"No! You need to see this now HAHAHAH…"

"Alright. Alright."

Bubbles jumped into the air flying to her house in one hop like motion. She looked down and raised an eyebrow at the scene before her."What. The. Fuck…." Bubbles flew into her window and looked around then hit her laptops under her new bed and looked out her window down at princess. " WHATS WRONG NORBUCKS? NEED TO BORROW SOME MONEY? I THOUGHT PROSTUTION GETS THE PAPER ROLLIN! OR DID YOU FIND OUT YOUR ONLY GOOD FOR TAKING UP SPACE!" Princess looked at bubbles and threw a rock at her. Bubbles again raised an eyebrow. Without lifting a finger a energy ball that glowed blue appeared in front of her. Once the rock hit it the ball sizzled a little then disappeared. Bubbles looked down at princess shaking her head." You done yet? " Princess came out with a energy ball cannon. Bubbles expression did not change in the slightest." You really think that will work?" princess fired the beam straight in front of her hoping to destroy the house. _'Is this child serious?'_ Bubbles jumped out the window and landed straight in front of the fired area of the house. She just stood there and closed her eyes . Boomer appeared in front of her holding his foot out as the beam tried to make its way to the house. Bubbles looked at him and smiled "Hi" Boomer just looked at her and shook his head' _Hmm… I like how this rowdyruff rolls.'_ Bubbles walked up from behind him and touched the beam. Her body glowed bright blue as she absorbed it. Her hair flowed around her body in different directions. Bubbles sighed dreamily and smiled at princess. She raised her hand and combed through it with her fingers. Her hair floated as she walked towards princess. She looked as if she was underwater or an angel that come to earth. Boomer looked at her wide-eyed and amazed. He finally saw why the guys at the school had fallen for her. She looked back at boomer and smiled then looked at princess and shook her head then slapped her across the town with one easy back hand. Bubbles walked back over to boomer still looking like an angel then grabbed boomers hand and gave him half the energy. He felt powerful. More powerful than he has ever been in his life. For a second he glowed blue then went back to his normal self. Boomer grinned. "Went for a walk to clear my head… I come around the corner to see a nappy headed red sheep attempt to fry you… well your house." Bubbles jumped up to her window and looked down at boomer then looked inside her room." She's got guts. Anyway I'm fixing my house. Almost done." Boomer floated beside her and looked inside" Nice. How long did all this take…? " Bubbles counted the hours in her head." About 5 hours. Still got a few things I need." She walked in and grabbed the bag from under her bed. she placed one laptop ontop of her bed, the other on top of her desk and looked at boomer. Boomer raised an eyebrow confused." What? " Bubbles looked at the laptop then passed it to boomer. " yours." Bubbles then went off to fix her new stuff up. She looked around the room and sighed. Then raised her head remembering something. She dashed to her closet and pulled out a moon swing and a crescent shaped chandelier. She smiled and giggled setting them up then flew up to her desk standing on top of the stair railing."PERFECT!" Boomer looked around and smiled then jumped down Landing right next to her bed. she looked at boomer" want anything while you're here?" Boomers phone rang and he took a step back and raised a finger

"hm… I got to go. Nice room and seeya tomorrow when you don't skip school." Bubbles grinned then waved bye to him. As he flew out the window. She jumped in her bed and sighed happily at her hard work then drifted off into a light sleep.

_I'm happy I finished my room but I noticed my feelings are getting a bit… cold. I started out nice when I was first created. Dad said I was cute and bubbly. I guess I've lost that title. My name might as well be Blizzard if my cold attitude strikes people down the way it does… maybe I wasn't ment to be bubbles. Maybe my name was supposed to be blizzard after all…._


	3. Innocence

Chapter 3

Innocence…

Bubbles woke up for school and looked at her iPhone's alarm clock. The time was 1:30AM. It was still nighttime. She jumped out her bed and floated towards her door. She looked across the hallway to see blossom looking out the window in the hallway of their expensive large house. The walls were pure white as the carpet was. Bubbles looked at blossom for a while Then floated to her and tapped her shoulder. Blossom looked at bubbles then at the window again as bubbles turned her gaze to the window and saw something beautiful. Their back yard was lit up with new lamps that were sphere shaped. Then hung from posts that hooked over and held them in place by metal strings. The glowed a pretty white. Bubbles smiled and went to her room. She noticed she still had on the clothes from yesterday and changed quickly into some house clothes. She wore baggy sweat pants that were black but had blue colored pixels rising up her right leg. She wore a tight black tank top. She flew gracefully down stairs and opened the door to look at the backyard. When she stepped out, she heard a voice that almost startled her.

Boomer: Yo

Bubbles : Wow. You almost scared me. So may I ask what are you doing at my backyard at 1AM?

Boomer looked at the backyard again then back at bubbles

Boomer: Helps me think. Looks nice. You did this yourself?

Bubbles laughed and shook her head. She explained to him she was too lazy. She took a step forward and her hair fell down over her shoulders. " I forgot I didn't have a ponytail in…" Boomer laughed as her own hair made more of an impression on her than his surprise visit. Boomer looked up at the moon as it glowed brightly. He looked at bubbles and smiled. " Funny how im not trying to destroy you right now."

Bubbles raised an eyebrow " Funny is right. I expected a worse welcome in all truth." Butch and brick came and looked down at bubbles. They looked at boomer.

Brick raised an eyebrow and scratched his head. " does everyone have insomnia or what? " Boomer and Bubbles nodded.

Up in the house blossom just watched. She wore a red tank top and Black shorts. She also wore Thigh high pink socks that had black stripes on them. Her hair was down but at the end was a big ribbon tied into a bow. She gasped when she saw brick. Amazingly she felt calmer. Not because she liked him but because he was calmer now himself and didn't want to fight every day like he used to. Blossom dashed to the backyard door and peeped out then walked forward as they spoke about how each of them couldn't sleep. Brick noticed blossom and waved hi then when he noticed what she was wearing he blushed. Blossom noticed it and turned her head away. She remembered the big red bow at the end of her hair and turned red in the face. Bubbles looked at blossom and laughed. " Turning red sis"

Blossom shook her head no then felt something odd. She looked up to see buttercup looking out on the roof. " Why did I not notice her there…" Bubbles and butch noticed. Everyone on the other hand did not. Buttercup heard them all but did not speak or turn her gaze. Buttercup had on a Long green hoodie, black leggings, black socks, and green leg warmers. She then looked down at everyone. " Amazingly I'm not the only one who cant sleep. " Butch nodded then floated over to her and Looked up at the moon since she was looking at it. Butch landed next to her and grinned. " Not the same buttercup I fought back in the day. You've gone soft? " Buttercup looked at butch and shook her head. " Nope. I just know when to use my anger correctly. " Butch nodded and looked down at everyone. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed brick still blushing and threw a pebble at his head. It bounced off softly.

Butch: HEY RED. STOP SWITCHING. CARROT TOP OR TOMATO FACE? CHOOSE ONE AND STICK TO IT!

Everyone laughed and bricks face turned redder than before

Butch: OK. TOMATO FACE… I GOT IT…

Bubbles looked up at boomer who still looked at the moon. She then turned her attention to the pond they had installed a few days ago. There were giant koi fish in there. They circled each other and continued without rest. Bubbles looked at the house. She floated to the professors room saw him asleep. He was knocked out on a stack of paper work. Usually blossom would help him, but he decided to do it himself and didn't get a chance to finish. Blossom started to glow pink and she flew through the window. It was open but she needed to make sure he stayed asleep. Blossom picked him up and lightly flew to his room tucking him in. She flew back outside slowly as she continued to glow. She turned around looking down from the window she flew out of and floated back at everyone. She stopped glowing and she smiled lightly. Everyone was confused as to why she glowed.

Brick: Ehh…..

Bubbles: That helps him sleep doesn't it?

Blossom nodded and pulled the end of her hair into her hands as she played with the tips. Brick noticed her and looked up at the sky. "Well since we all cant sleep, How about a town run?"

Boomer perked up to the idea. " Parkour?"

Brick nodded and flew backwards away from the girls. "Get ready or just go now?"

The girl looked at each other and grinned. I think we need a few seconds.

The boys nodded. The triplet sisters flew back into the house fixing themselves in small ways. Buttercup put on some converses, took off her hoodie replacing it with a green tank top. Blossom put on Long black converses then pulled her hair into a long ponytail with the red ribbon as the holder. Bubbles rolled up her pants and put on her blue long socks, then her white kicks and stepped out the room. The girls flew to the boys and smiled then blossom spoke up " Ready. " The boys nodded then landed on the floor. The girls followed suit then snickered as they ran off. The boys followed and started to jump on top of buildings. Blossom climbed up a fire escape like a cat, jumping from bar ledge to bar ledge. She jumped into the air and landed on the floor with one foot then ran forward. She jumped up doing a backflip going forward. She caught up with brick who was jumping over a gap. Buttercup climbed up a building then vault jumped over a box that was in her way. She flipped over a platform and landed next to butch who slid under a pipe. Buttercup took to the air doing a cat jump and sailed over the gap of a building. She rolled for a second then jumped off the walls of 2 building right next to each other. Butch followed. When buttercup reached the last bounce she flipped with her legs over her body and bounced off the wall taking to the air again to continue her run.

Bubbles and boomer thought of different ways to make their run funnier, Bubbles jumped into the air and started to run along the ledge of the buildings. She did Olympic flips back and forth. She climbed over one of them and bounced off it to hit a pipe and bounce off it again. She Landed like a cat and started running like one. There was an opening in a wall that was closed off. Bubbles climbed onto the bar above it and jumped into the air doing axe flips 4 times then landed and did a 1 handed cartwheel. Then jumped up to run along another ledge. Boomer Jumped and slid back and forth around his obstacles. He was like a steady racehorse that wouldn't slow down. He noticed bubbles and smiled. " _She's got grace and power. It amazes me how such a person would be like her…" _Bubbles climbed a wall in a funny pattern that boomer noticed helped increase speed: UP 1..2..3.. CROSS ARMS TO SHIFT RIGHT WHILE STILL GOING UP. 2..3..3.. SHIFT LEFT, REPEAT. Boomer stopped for a second and shook his head as he watched. Boomer cat jumped up the wall with ease but when he got up there, bubbles was already at the next building. He made one giant bunny hop and landed on his hands. He didn't do cat runs. He did rabbit runs. The space between his jumps increased the more he jumped. He found himself slowly passing bubbles. But when she say what he was doing, she did her own rabbit run. It was the same except her movements were lighter and shifted from side to side during the run. They passed their siblings easy and smiled. Bubbles took the lead again as she did one mega hop that had her in the air for a full minute. Boomer stopped as bubbles landed at the top of the old lair of mojojojo. She looked up at the moon and let the air hit her. Her hair was pushed back and she smiled in the moon light. Blossom and buttercup took off in one step faster than their counter parts and landed next to bubbles enjoying the air. Each one of them started to glow their color and their hair floated around them like angels. They started to spark lightning. And each one of them floated slightly. The boys looked at them from the building they were on. But something was wrong. Brick scanned the area and looked down he saw something snaking but it was above ground level. It shot out at blossom. Blossom back flipped under it and flew back to brick. She looked off into the night seeing a girl with a resemblance to herself. Blossom Looked at her unaffected.

Berserk came out from the shadows wearing a red ripped up mini skirt and a dark red school blouse. She had long black stocking and higheeled school shoes. Her spikey hair reached her feet and was topped off with a series of spiked ribbons. She looked at blossom with pure hate then saw brick and grinned.

Berserk: "So you're the hot red rowdyruff everyone wants to get their hands on. I don't blame them.. "

Blossom laughed floating in the air leaning back and holding her stocking as her knees were close to her chest. She was in a position like an anima girl sitting down.

Blossom " Trust me. He would rather date a girl who can keep her legs closed. "

Berserk growled and jumped into the air trying to grab blossom by the neck. Blossom did a axe kick, knocking her down into the building below her and brick. Brick raised an eyebrow at blossom as she pushed her ponytail over her shoulder. " Stupid period red whore. Tracking her nastiness across Townsville. No wonder bubbles and me always get fake call that someone was murdered. You cant clean yourself up. " Brisk turned red suppressing a laugh and turned away walking away from blossom. He never heard that line is his life. Blossom is more than just brains now. Berserk dashed up from the area she was knocked in and grabbed blossom by her leg. Blossom did a front flip then a back flip in sequence. She kicked berserk back into the building AGAIN. Blossom thought a lot faster now. And brick just stared at her like she just grew another head. Bubbles flew over and looked at the girl. " Ohh lord the POWERSLUTS are back… ok BRAT… Or should I say RAT... since you fuck anything with a shaft.. Where are you.? " Brat appeared behind boomer sitting with her right leg over her left and crossed arms. She wore a tight short leather skirt with white stockings and black heeled combat boots. She had a black short tank top with a blue vest. Her normal hair bows poked out at the starting of her ponytails. The wind grew strong as one of her ponytails looped around her leg. She looked at boomer and her eyes slightly lit up when he turned around and she finally got to see his face." Whoa… Big boy blue has sexy eyes" Bubbles Grinned as she stepped next to boomer and looked at brat. " I think he wants the original instead of some SHADOW SLUT." – Bubbles pushed her hair off her as her hands started to glow blue.

Amazingly brute was just watching. Last time buttercup broke both her hands and it took a full month for her to recover. Brute looked at her hands as they still need to meant themselves. She shook her head then noticed butch and thoughts ran across her mind. She was the only virgin of her sisters and she was like that for a reason. " _Hmm…. I might be able to steal him from that puff. It will take time. But at least I have more sense than my sisters."_ Butch turned around to see brute. Her leather pvc leotard shined in the moon light. Her hair was spikey but down this time. It reached past her shoulders. She and butch staired at eachother. Buttercup saw from the corner of her eyes and closed them. She let her sisters finish the girls off.

Bubbles jumped off the building grabbing brat by the ends of her ponytail then did continuous flips. She slammed brat into the earth. The impact made her clothes rip from the amount of rocks she slammed into. Bubbles held up a electro ball over her head that was the size of the globe that once stood ontop of a tower in Townsville. She flipped forward with it and slammed It into the floor where brat lays. She tried to pop up a shield but once 4 seconds passed, it was already slamming onto her with strength that couldn't be matched. Bubbles looked at the crater now in the floor with brats body in it. She was knocked out and bleeding.. bubbles picked her up by one of her ponytails and spinned in a circle flying extremely fast. When she found herself flying forward and curving she threw brats body so hard it slamed into the mountains where fuzzy lives. Blossom did the same to berserk and she landed ontop of fuzzys house. Brat landed on fuzzy's porch. He opened the door to see the female on his porch and kicked her until she was on the other side of the forest. He picked up berserk and threw her into a rock head first. Amazingly she was still living but in horrible condition.

Back with the girls and boys, bubbles grins at boomer. " Id have to agree with brat. Your eyes are pretty amazing. " Boomer laughed " Im not the only one with pretty eyes. I get them from my counterpart. You know her right? "

Bubbles shook her head . she couldn't help but smile at his comment. She jumped up and floated slightly waiting for her sisters. " Hey we gotta go. " Blossom took out her ponytail and put the bow at the tip again like before. " Don't feel like going to school… " Everyone agreed. They all flew back to the girls house and sat in the living room watching movies on a 64in plasma. Bubbles layed on the couch with boomer laying in the opposite direction buttercup was laying on the floor with butch as she uses his back for a pillow. Blossom sat on a a chair while brick has his back to the front of the chair. Within15 mins they were all asleep. The professor walked thru the hallway not paying attention to the living room. He rushed to work as his angels and their counterparts slept the school day away. Them and their counterparts.


	4. Rebellious?

Chapter4

Rebellious..?

The sisters Walked to school together grinning at their new outfits. They expected to have the while school looking at them, and this time they did. Blossom wore Tight jeans with Rips in the back and red ribbons corseted through the rips. Her boots were pink and black. The heel was pink and the boot was made of leather. Her shirt was black and ripped below the chest. She had a black half leather jacket. Her hair was down and the red bow was wrapped around the left thigh of her leg tightly. She had a red and black snapback with PPG in leather letters. Buttercup had on leather like leggings and a green hoodie wrapped around her waist. She had on green black and gold kicks. The had 5 stars lining down the back and sides of them. Her shirt was a green tank top with black corset patterns on the back. She died the front of her head green so that the bang and its front locks were green. She had on a army snapback with 5 stars on it going across. It had in sewed in leather letters " PPG " on the cap. Bubbles had on jeans that how a box cut out from her thigh to her upper knee. She wore suspended stockings of blue lace under the pants so that they were visible. She had a white tank top under a jean vest that had blue lace at the back. A giant jean B was sewed into the back. She had on blue and white kicks. With a lue snapback that had PPG sewed into the top with blue lace like the patters at the back of the snapback. They smiled. Custom beats around each of their necks… It wasn't gonna he some life time change… Hopefully.

They reached the school building knowing the boys were already there. Gym class is just starting so they all head to the gym. The boys just stop and the girls glare. The ppg was the hottest females in the school. Blossom pushed her hair over her shoulder and let it trail after her. Bubbles fixed her sneakers and continued walking. Buttercup kept her hands in her pockets chewing on gum. They put their custom bags down and sat only near each other. Blossoms bag was pink with black leather straps and rims. She had red corseting ribbons around the top and sides. It had a big leather Bubbles bag was White with blue straps. On the white areas it was purposely cut it had lace on the inside to cover. It had 2 blue suspenders handing off the sides at the bottom. Buttercups bag was all green accept the black straps and her name in leather letters on the front. The gym teacher spoke and found himself looking at the 3 girls. They weren't listening to him. He touched blossoms shoulder to stop her but when she turned and he looked at her eyes he stopped. Then spoke

Teacher : Youre the powerpuff girls am I right?

Blossom: Yes. Why?

Teacher : Your eyes aren't normally pink.. So I remembered. Will your counterparts be here?

Right at that moment the boys walked in. They were talking and stopped when they saw their counterparts. Brick took a moment then lowered his head and continued walking. Boomer made a U turn only to have brick pull him by his hair. Butch lost balance and had to be picked up. Boomer grabbed him right before he fell to the floor and told him to MAINTAIN. Butch nodded and walked. They stopped infront of the girls. Brick took the nickname TOMATO FACE again. Butch looked at buttercup and turned away lightly walking back to the exit. Boomer caught him and slammed him down into a seat " MAINTAIN… "

The girls raised an eyebrow. They laughed together remembering their clothes. The males of the school kept their eyes on the group. All the males in the grades accept the ruffs thought either " I want bubbles… Stripper name yes. But shes BAD.. I thought she was sexy before but now… Damn.. ", " Blossom.. Why didn't you show off your sexiness before… "or " Buttercup youre really showing that body off now. "

The girls growled as their boyfriends seem to be under the smell of the girls. If it was a sin to be this popular the girls would be charged with a pass straight to hell.

It was all fine until princess morbucks walked in trying to look sexy. She had on purple tight jeans and a white tank top with a crown on the front. She had on a yellow half hoodie with a purple P on the back in glitter. Her long yellow converses weren't that great. A purple crown on the side and shoelaces. Her hair was straight for once. Isn't that amazing.. She had on a purple snapback with a yellow crown on the front. She was looking down at her phone the whole time. She perked up like she was the prettiest until she noticed the girls. She even lost to buttercup. She growled and sat down angry. As usual princess was washed up and old news. Everyone picked up their stuff and walked out the gym. Princess was last since she still wanted to be the best. The girls were talking to the ruffs as many males that wanted the girl and my girls that wanted their bfs back surrounded them surrounded them. They stopped at a track field. Everyone was told to run the track. Everyone that wasn't human got around 3-5 times. Princess ran it less than once. Everyone laughed. She was angry. She noticed brick looking at her and thought of an idea. She fell on purpose but brick turned his attention to blossom who laughed at his joke. Blossom looked at princess and got up to run with her sisters. She ran in heels but she did better than everyone else. Her sisters attached their hats to their jeans. And started to run. Buttercups bangs glowed in the sun and as the girls ran the track their 10th time, they told the gymleader that they aren't up for gym grades because of their powers but the run was fun. The gymleader nodded and dismissed everyone. It was lunch time by now and the girls and ruffs flew to Pinkberry. The gurls paid for the guys and they swore they tasted heaven.

Princess walked around the school angry. She growled and threw her hat down on the floor then sat on the floor herself. " why… Why cant I do better than those powerpuffs. I cant believe I lost all my money to them! I cant even get a boyfriend because of them. Ill steal one… That red one… I have to. "Princess got up and went to the girls bathroom to wet her hair. It became wavy again but this time stayed down. She put her cap back on and fixed herself. She was pretty but nowhere close to the girls. She had to live with it. The girls were in the hall way and princess walked past them sighing and tearing. Everyone accept Blossom Ignored it.

Blossom pushed her hair over her shoulder and stopped looking at princess. Blossom Shook her head and grabbed her bow then lashed it out at princess taking off her hat . " You Can look pretty in your own way. I just wanted to see how I would look trying on something different.. " Princess looked at blossom with nothing but tears in her eyes. " You and your sisters always out do me "Blossom shook her head again and played with princess's cap . " No. We just try new things. Remember how Sporty I looked on the first day? Just trying it out. And I liked it. So try something else out That doesn't make you stand out too much. I over did it today… But Don't worry. Youre pretty. Just find a way to show it off. " Blossom threw princesses cap back at her and pushed her hair over her shoulder adjusting her ribbon back around her leg. Princess ran off to the bathroom and put her hair into one solid ponytail. She put her cap back on and looked into the mirror smiling. For once she didn't feet bad. Something so simple helped.

Some freshmen walked in talking about the girls and how pretty they were. Princess smiled as she heard them and walked out the bathroom. She felt good for a moment. All the boys noticed and even a few said shes prettier with her hair puffy. She giggled and blushed walking to the gates of the school and left happily on that note. Blossom saw her leave from the top of the roof. She watched as princes walked home. Blossoms grin grew. " I told her.. And She finally listened. Brick stood next to her and shook his head. " Youre an odd one. Have all of you changed like this since we left? " Blossom stood on the edge of the wall and brick looked at her. She didn't answer his question. Brick took that as a yes. Blossom sighed and stretched. "Hardly Gonna Come To school looking like this. I think the boys really liked bubbles outfit. And I saw so many guys looking at me and buttercup it was scary. " Brick nodded. You do seem to turn heads and break necks." Blossom looked at him turning red. " Like my strangely colored eyes and scary long hair doesn't do that for me…" Brick laughed. " Well females love the length on me. And the eye color I have makes it romantic to look at I guess… " Blossom nodded " It does. " She smiled " Better to look at calmly then in rage. Its scary to look at red eyes when they want to kill you." Brick turned red" Well Pink pissed off eyes are just as scary." – Blossom turned to brick in a heartbeat. She looked at him and laughed. " You Never Scared me when we used to fight." Brick nodded. " Same to you. Pinky." Blossom grabbed him by his hair and gave it to a little tug. " Im starting to like you red. Don't mess it up." – Blossom jumped off the roof and lightly flew off to the son. She looked back at him grinning. " Not Coming along? " Brick stood there and pointed up" Blossom looked up and noticed berserk. Blossom sighed and put up her hands. Ready for a fight. " I Could kiss him here right now in front of you… you know.." Berserk Nodded. And turned her head away then flew away. Blossom Shook her head as a breeze came in and pushed her hair around her in weird patterns. She looked like she was consumed by her own hair. She did a back flip and pushed her hair back and it fell like normal. Brick laughed at her and flew to her side. " Miss your bow right now? " Blossom sighed shaking her head no. " Amazingly im not. " Brick flew off slightly with blossom following close behind. Bubbles and boomer watched them from the ground grinning and gave them thumbs up. Blossoms face turned red slightly and she started to speed up. Buttercup and butch were sitting on the gate and they smiled. Buttercup looked from under the hood of her snapback and laughed giving her sis a thumbs up. Buttercup and blossom winked at eachother and flew away with their counterparts.

Blossom_: Starting to like a Ruff Isnt that bad. Bubbles's Icy attitude is worse. Atleast boomer is here to warm it up for us. And now that I know my counterpart isn't going to kill me or atleast has a small crush on me, I can laugh at anyone that wants to say I cant get a man… Even laugh at myself when I thought I would never be pretty.._


	5. Jealousy

Chapter 5

A Resort…

Blossoms dream

_Blossom became covered in red ribbons and she looked around, as there seem to be no end. No one was holding them. She was confused. They looped into her hair and around her body. She was being held into place with them. She looked up into the black. A figure was there. She strained her eyes to look at him to reveal it was brick. Her eyes widened. She was naked and covered in think red ribbons. Thank god it covered her important parts. But It seems he could see through them. Her eyes continued to look at his as they stayed wide open. She didn't struggle in the ribbons. She just looked at him Unable to speak. A Red string found its way around her neck and she let it. She looked at brick as he was the one holding it Blossom moved her hand up to touch him but then she fell. She screamed and looked down into the black as the ribbons still held on to her. She looked up at brick and whipped a ribbon onto his arm. He looked down at her. She looked at the ribbons and started to absorb energy as her body glowed pink. She flew up to him and looked down at him. The ribbons started to fall around her. They looped around her hands waist arms legs and torso. She waved her hand above her and her color was a streak that followed in sparks of light. Brick looked at her and pulled her to him. She looked at him as they both became tangled in the red ribbon. He whispered one thing to her. " I will become your last resort… " Then they both slipped into the darkness._

Bubbles Dream

_Bubbles was underwater and noticed she didn't have on her normal clothes. She had on a bra with laced lining and long gloves. They were both white. She had a long skirt on trailing after her. She started to move forward then found herself being trapped by blue ribbons. They grabbed her arms and legs holding her down under. She looked up to see boomer floating to her He smiled as he held the master ribbon. It glowed is color and so did the rest as they held on to her tighter. She started to close her eyes as she gathered strength. She pulled herself out of the ribbons as her body glowed white. Her clothes shredded off her and the ribbons took its place. She looked down at boomer as new clothes appeared. It was a white full corset with a long train and long stockings to go with it. Boomer grinned as more ribbons held her. She was trapped again and her eyes became wide. They flashed his color and her body became limp. She looked at him trying to get her strength back but it wouldn't happen. She was limp. He came towards her and whispered something for her to hear. " You exist… But will you exist without me..? – Bubbles slipped into the darkness as she felt it consume her._

Buttercups Dream

_Buttercup was floating in the air as she looked up and noticed the sky being part green. She smiled at it and started to move faster but a green string grabbed her leg and dragged her to butch. She looked up at him confused. She looked at the sting as it glowed Buttercups body glowed green as she tried to break out of it. No use in trying. Green and gold ribbons grabbed buttercups arms and legs then torso. She was pushed back by the amount that grabbed her. She looked up at butch slightly frightened. She closed her eyes as her hair started to become blonde and her eyes were completely white. Butch looked at her slightly amazed but more and more Ribbons came. They wrapped around her arms and legs tightly not letting her fly away. She sighed as she became low on energy and the ribbons started to grab her torso in a corset pattern. She pulled and pulled then did a backflip as she started pulling with her hands next. Some of them ripped but more came to replace. Her body was covered in them as she looked up at butch. He just watched… Plainly watched… Buttercup whipped the ribbons at butch as they wrapped around him. He didn't seem phased. She pulled him to her but he didn't budge. Buttercup was pushed back as butch flew towards her and shook his head. She looked at him with wide eyes as she knew what he was going to say. " When you rely on me. Will you be able to also rely on yourself?" Buttercup sighed as she put her hand out to touch him but he disappeared along with her into the darkness._

All 3 girls woke up scared and shocked. They busted out their rooms and looked at each other. They were sweaty and wondered what happened. Blossom looked at herself. She wondered what was up with brick looking right thru her. Bubbles lowered her head trying to remember everything but boomers words replayed in her mind. Buttercup stared at the floor as she replayed the dream over and over. She was confused. They all started to speak

"Did the ruffs Hold you with Ribbon..? But… Butch-Brick-Boomer Had… "- They all fell to their knees and looked at each other. Right then and there as if on Q the boys flew thru the hall way window. They looked at the girls and shook their heads.

Brick: Aww. Dreaming of us already.

Blossom turned red. " If only you wouldn't do that, Not nice. RED "

Brick: Well me and my brothers had some odd dreams our selves last night

Blossom perked up and looked at him. " What did I say in yours..? "

Brick: " I will be Your last resort… "

Blossom held her hands to her mouth and gasped as she backed up and flew down to her sisters as if in a position laying in a hammock. She was shocked. Her sisters were also. Bubbles looked at boomer and buttercup looked at butch. They sighed and looked out the window to try and calm down. Blossom flew to the kitchen then looked around. Bubbles grabbed her phone from her room and came back. Buttercup did the same. Blossom came back with a book on chemical X. The professor was out busy and they stayed home. Blossom read and saw that if there are counterparts they are forever linked. Brick rolled his eyes " I knew that already…. " Blossoms eyes widened and she slaps him in the back of his head lightly with her cap. " Well why didn't you tell me?" Brick looked at her keeping silent. Blossoms eyes flashed red and she turned around walking away still reading. Brick grinned " You still love me pinky" Blossom waved her hand to him as she continued reading " What ever you say red. " – Bubbles sat on the floor next to boomer waiting for any results. Butch and buttercup looked at blossom as she read the book. Blossom scratched her head and pulled strands out her face. She then growled and redid the bow at the end of her hair and continued on. Brick laughed at her " Youre adorable when youre mad." Blossom kept reading and walked past him stomping on his foot. Brick held his foot hopping in one area whispering out loud " Lucky I love you pinky... " Blossom read on speeding up page after page. She looked at brick and closed the book then flew to his lab. Putting it back. " Ok Well We will have these dreams Until I don't know when…" Bubbles and boomer started talking about there's.

Bubbles : You Exist…

Boomer: But will you exist without me..

Their eyes flashed together and a ball of lighting appeared in front of each other's faces. The other 4 jumped. Boomer and bubbles looked at each other and closed their eyes. They let the power consume them as the electro balls circled each other. Bubbles and boomer felt connected. They opened their eyes and the balls disappeared. They stayed looking into each other's eyes reading each other's troughs. Almost becoming one…

Blossom and brick looked at each other

Blossom: I will become…

Brick: Your last resort…

They started to glow brightly. Blossoms hands glowed red and bricks glowed pink. Her body was covered in lightning like his and then it suddenly stopped. They fell to the floor on their hands on knees breathing heavy. They felt a rush of power that couldn't be described. She and brick stared at each other. Blossoms heart started to race as she got up and ran out the house. She flew away the fastest she could and brick was on her tail. She flew into the forest and stopped flying as She used the trees and branches as a means to get away. Brick grabbed her and held her close looking down at her. They felt something for each other now. Blossom couldn't hide it. She knew what bubbles and boomer looked at each other for and never blinked. She looked up at brick struggling " Stop… please… let me go… " Brick looked down at her "Nah. Why did you just dash off like that? " Blossom looked away at the ground." Because… I Cant take that type of power. Not yet. " Brick grabbed her hand and flew slowly back out of the forest. He flew her back home. " We both don't need to use it yet." They used their powers as an excuse to hid they liked each other now. Blossom looked at brick and closed her eyes. Brick noticed a bright light and turned behind him to see blossom glowing a bright pink. Her body being filled with energy made her clothes and hair float. She opened her eyes looking at him then looked at the sky. She noticed something brick didn't. Blossom blasted a ray of light into the air. It hit someone and they fell slightly picking themselves up in mid air. Blossom growled at berserk but she had already flown away. Blossom stopped glowing as a wave of pink released itself from her. She turned her back and blew at her bangs to get out her face then looked at brick. He smiled and pulled her the whole way " I'm amazed you sensed her and I didn't. " Blossom let herself be pulled by him. " I don't like her…" Brick agreed "I don't either pinky… "

Buttercup and butch were still sitting down completely silent for a reason. Butch never had the dream so he can't activate the power. Main reason: he has a girl he loves already. Buttercup sighed watching everything then yawned. She was tired and wanted to go back to sleep. Buttercup got up and went back to her room. Bubbles sighed being left with the boys. Blossom and brick flew thru the window and they all grinned. Bubbles spoke first " I know you felt something…" Blossom looked at bubbles as she continued to speak. " What was it like? Knowing that you have a new set of feelings? That you yourself cant control… " Bubbles was testing her on purpose. Blossom swung her hair like a whip like Shantae. Bubbles jumped to the right as her attack missed. Blossoms face was red as she remembered what she just did. She slammed her hair into the wall again where bubbles was and missed. Bubbles grinned and walked back to her room yawning. "O Sister of mine… You have a lot to learn even when you know so much…" Blossom walked away to the kitchen then floated there the rest of the way when the last stair came. Brick followed her and she looked at him. She stopped floating to the kitchen looking around and glided to the basement. She found another book on chemical X then brought it to brick. He skimmed thru the book and blossom watched him. She turned her attention the amount of food in the house and dashed to get her phone. She ordered 3 large pizzas since no one was in the mood for breakfast… When they came she took them and tipped the man 10$ then set them on the table for everyone. She did her famous ice whistle and everyone came down stairs to get the food. Everyone ate and the girls had to get ready for a day outside so the boys sat on the roof while they prepared themselves. Blossom came outside finished first with a pink tank top, jean shorts and some pink converses. Her hair was still in a low hold. Bubbles came outside with a black t-shirt and blue pants with black converses. Buttercup wore a green hoodie with skinny jeans and her combat boots. Bubbles jumped up and landed next to boomer then looked at everyone. Her hair was back in its ponytail. " We all ready? " The boys yawned. They had become comfy. Brick was still reading and found a lot about the signs. He kept quiet for the moment as he gave blossom the book and she returned it back to its rightful place. She returned and her hair was fixed. She used the red ribbon as a headband and she wore her hair out. Her hands were on her hips as she looked up at them on the roof. Buttercup jumped up and landed softly. She looked down at him and pulled him up then pointed off into the city " There?" Butch nodded then looked to brick where exactly are we going again? " Brick looked where buttercup pointed and scanned the area carefully. " Anywhere we can get a break.. I just want to relax." Bubbles perked up. " Why not here instead? Like we usually do? " Blossom nodded agreeing. " Its better. No one will bother us." Brick looked at blossom then nodded. " Alright. We stay indoors today." They all jumped down and walked back into the house. The boys lined themselves in the living room then enjoyed the space. It was a fairly large area. Bubbles sat on the couch with boomer again. She had fallen into a light slumber. Buttercup had as well as she laid on the floor. Butch and boomer were playing Mario kart. Blossom yawned as watched and fell asleep on bricks shoulder. She woke up and looked at him blushing. " Sorry… " – She got up and got her heart pillow then came back down and fell asleep like the rest of her sisters.

Brat berserk and brute watched the boys inside the house playing on the TV. Brat sighed and growled, " I want that blue one… His eyes are just… UGHH! " Berserk smirked " And that red one has me seeing hearts... I want him…" Brute stayed quiet. She wanted butch but she doesn't have him. She looked into the window from the sky and growled. Blossom got him a pillow from her room to lay on and he took it n his half sleep. Berserk almost ripped her hair bows. Blossom came back texting people on her phone and smiled when she got a message from her friend

Ralli: Hey. I bet youre with Red again today eh? ;P

Blossom: Ohh please! He doesn't like me like that

Ralli: You 2 are adorable. You should go out.

Blossom: O.o Are you out of your mind?

Ralli: xD He seems pretty interested. Calling you pinky and staying by your side. People said yall are the best couple in the school.

Blossom: Nope. Not unless I know he likes me.

Ralli: Come on Bloss. Hes always around you. And hes sexy. Those colored eyes. I would take him NOW. 6.9

Blossom: . Then do it…

Ralli: With no lead? Are you crazy? Date him. =.=

Blossom : Not unless he asks. I have no idea what his feelings are! .

Ralli: Then find out -_-"

Brick would shift in his sleep. And hold on to a lock of blossoms hair. She would blush looking at him and stop txting. She sighed and glowed pink looking at him. Brick grinned and opened one eye.

Brick: That doesn't work on me pinky…

Blossoms face turned red as bricks eyes. She looked away and stopped glowing. She looked over at boomer who was using bubbles as a pillow.

Brick: all knocked out. So.. – Brick snatched her phone and read her messages super fast – Hmmm… Is that so?

Blossoms face turned completely red and she got up keeping her back to brick. She shook her head and whipped her hair taking back her phone from his hand. His eyes went wide. He forgot she could do that. She changed the subject.

Blossom : I don't know what I will be for Halloween…

Brick looked at her and grinned." Shantae…"

Blossom looked back at him and she took out her phone looking up shantae.

Blossom : Belly dancing… That's bubbles strong point. Not mine…

Brick Grinned as she inhaled deeply and whipped her hair making it stretch long enough to hit a vase out of place. Blossom gasped and whipped her hair again making it land back into place. She sighed and smiled." At least I'm good at something.. " Brick looked at her raising an eyebrow. Blossom smiled lightly " I'm the sister that's usually useless in a situation.. Ice breath. Sure. But when it comes to fighting I'm slowing down.. " Bricks eyes widened. She must be out of her mind. Brick got up and grabbed her hair tugging it back. He pulled blossom to him and charged lightning into his other hand putting it close to her neck. She gasped at him as lightning sparked around her body and a large pulse of pink energy blasted brick a few feet away. She looked at him and he sighed. " Stupidness pinky. You're strong. I would have crashed thru 5 houses just now if I didn't fly forward while the impact hit…" Blossom looked at him with her normal wide eyes and lowered her guard again. " So that's what you wanted to prove by scaring me?" Brick nodded. " Damn Skippy." Brick adjusted his wrists and shook his head. " Your nothing close to weak. You're actually stronger than me for a reason right now.

Berserk had just about enough and wanted to break blossoms neck. She flew to the window and got pulled back by brat who was shushing her." Listen!... Brick is in her hands right now. Just let it happen. You have to show you're better. That's all." Berserk whimpered slightly. " But… but he's bad. He's mine. He's not good! They fought and all that. I want him!" Brat covered her mouth. " Just… Wait…" Berserk nodded and brat let go of her. She looked down at blossom with a growl. Brute stood there and watched then looked off into the sun. " Why am I always the punk with bad luck..."

Blossom looked at the other 4 as they started to stir from their sleep. Bubbles and buttercup were first then their counterparts. Butch grabbed his phone to look at the time then growled. Buttercup looked at him raising an eyebrow. " I need to see if my GF is alright. She just came home yesterday from a war in her fathers country." Buttercup looked at him with ghastly green eyes. " You have a GF? Wow… That was unexpected." Butch nodded then got up and stretched. " I see you guys more of family. So that's why I'm here that often. " Buttercup nodded and smiled. Well tell her I said hi." Butch nodded and walked to the door flying off, but once he left from the girls house there was a girl with long black hair like blossoms flying past to the city. Butch paused and landed hoping she didn't see him. Buttercup dashed out to his side. She growled at the trail and said the name low " Beauty….." Butch's eyes grew. " How do you know her? " Buttercup walked back towards the house. " Shes the one that beat me when our old school had a contest for prettiest. My sisters made my enter but Beauty won."

Butch called out to her and she stopped looking down at him. She looked down at butch and buttercup. She growled slightly and landed in front of butch. Her hair was long and perfectly straight. She had on black skinny jeans and a white tank top with combat boots she had a ribbon to match her silky soft blue eyes. She had a hoodie of the same color wrapped around her waist. She had the same color beats around her neck, she hugged butch tightly and smiled. " Hi. Nice to see yo-" She stopped when she noticed buttercup. She growled and buttercup raised an eyebrow. Beauty hated buttercup and vise versa. Buttercup walked away back into the house and sat back on the couch. Boomer and brick looked out the window to see Beauty is back. They hid their surprise and walked over to blossom and bubbles.

Beauty looked at the house as electricity sparked around her body. " So… That's where the steroids baby lives, huh?" Butch looked at her. " That's my counterpart.. more like sister. Watch it." Beauty looked up and butch and growled as well then walked away from him. He grabbed her wrist but the lightning in her body burned his hand. He continued to keep a grip on her trying his best to ignore it. " Butch, I don't like her. That's it. Nothing else. And I hate you being near her." – Beauty tried to pull away but he grabbed her and held her close. She started to burn him completely. He kept his grip." Beauty… Stop, She's just my sister. " Butch growled and pushed electricity back keeping hers away and her unharmed in the process. Beauty looked up at him with cold eyes. She sighed and calmed down and both stopped with the sparks. She was still angry. Beauty was known for her anger issues and power when she was in rage. She looked up at the sky and spotted her sisters, Brittney and Bambi. She waved at her sisters and flew up to them pulling butch.

Buttercup glared at them from outside the window. The dream replayed in her head over and over. " Being your sister doesn't cut it for me.. " She walked away from the window as electricity flowed in her hair making it float as she walked. Her fists sparked and the lightning disappeared when her sisters and their counterparts looked at her. _" Just not good enough for me.."_


	6. Compared

Chapter 6

Compared

Beauty growled loudly at the random girl that tried to talk to butch at the mall. Butch looked at beauty knowing she was going to get reckless. The girl was a blonde. Her hair only reached her back. Beauty's was longer then her actual height. She walked up to butch and smiled then gave the girl a death stare. The blonde girl pushed beauty out the way and butch covered his eyes. Beauty slammed her fist into the girls head and kicked her across the room. She had her hands on her hips and looked at the girl as she hit the other wall. The crash was loud but amazingly the girl was able to stand up. She looked at beauty scared. Beauty held up a hand covered in pure lightning. Butch grabbed her hand and held it then pulled her to the next store. Everyone was shocked and ran out the mall so everything was pretty much up for grabs. She took a bunch of white blue green and black tank tops. Ripped jeans Sneakers and boots, and a few accessories. Butch took a few jeans pants boots sneakers and a hat. They walked out the mall into an empty parking lot. Beauty laughed and tied a few bags to her ponytail. She did this when she wanted to carry more or knew she was and couldn't grip them correctly. Butch smiled at her. She's odd but its adorable. Butch flew slightly ahead of her. Beauty's eyes opened widely and became a lightler blue. Butch looked at her confused. " Whats wrong?" – beauty pushed butch out the way as a beam of light hit her. She got slammed down into the floor and a crater was created where she hit the floor. Beauty was spread out with her eyes closed. Her clothes were damaged but the stuff she took from the mall was perfectly fine. She was bleeding but didn't care. She looked up at butch to see if he was alright. She smiled to see no scratched on him. He flew to her side and looked up at what hit her. It was a chemical x beam from brute. Beauty got hit again when the beam was going to hit butch. She pushed him out the way. She struggled to get up and growled. Her body started to recover and she dashed to brute's side being hit with it again. Beauty didn't care. She slammed her fist into the machine and threw it so hard it had a streak of its own: fire. Beauty looked down at brute and grabbed her by the neck. Butch looked at beauty fighting. " That GF of mine stays in battle…" He laughed and held up his hand as a orb of lightning slammed into brutes torso, knocking her out of beauty's grip. She looked surprised then looked at butch and laughed. Beauty held her hands out as her eyes became white. Lightning slammed into brute and she fell to the floor recovering in mid air. Butch looked at her " You know... I wanted you. And still do" Brute said. She flew at butch and he made a shield. Brutes hand was glowing green and had a blade like appearance. Beauty came and knocked her foot into brutes back then slammed her fists into her face. BAM. BAM. BAM. And with that, brute was out cold. Beauty looked at butch then picked up her bags. She stomped on brutes back once more then ran over to butch . " And who is she? A Twin of your sister?" Butch looked at beauty" She's the dark side of my sister." Beauty looked up to find 2 others. She gave her bags to butch and put her hair up into a bun. She put on her fingerless gloves and fixed her shirt. " Hold this while I fix these strippers." She flew into the sky and looked at the other 2 crossing her arms Butch looked up and watched as brat held up a ball of electricity and aimed it at beauty. Beauty held out her hand pushing it back with little effort. Beauty had a grin on her face as she did so. She was stronger than a lot of powered people. Its only natural she wouldn't find this to be a challenge. Beauty screamed loudly as electricity rode on sound waves that slammed into brat and berserk. They got pushed back about30 ft. then flew forward to hit beauty. Beauty kicked berserk in her jaw upward and punched brat into the ground. Beauty kept her arms crossed waiting for them. " Are you done yet...?" Brat recovered and flew up to slam her fist into beauty. A Shield of electricity appeared and started to grow it slammed her back. Beauty looked up to see berserk charging an attack. Butch shook his head from the floor and screamed to his GF " COME ON.. FINISH IT. THEY ARE NOT GOOD PLAY TOYS." Beauty held out a hand as a ball of darkness surrounded berserk. She flew out of it but when the ball disappeared it took some of her bow with it. Beauty's eyes were now a deep shade of blue. Her grin grew as she grabbed them both in orbs and squeezed them tightly. Slight cracks could be heard as they screamed loudly feeling themselves being crushed. They used lightning to force their way out but it didn't work. Beauty compressed them once more and let them go. They both felt pain everywhere on their bodies. They were too weak to fly and hit the floor with a loud thud. Beauty looked down at butch and flew to him landing in front of him picking up the bags and reattaching some to her pony tail. Butch looked at her and replayed what just happened." When did you learn that?" She undid her bun and put away her gloves. " When I was gone. I had to to help with the war. I won it all by myself like that. " They both flew off to McDonald's to eat. Beauty was more of a sugar freak and ordered cookies with ice cream. Butch wondered how she ate so much sugar and gained nothing. She looked out the window and butch looked out too. The sun was going down and they had good day except for the fighting. Butch was amazed at beautys strength. " How often do you train to get that strong? " Beauty closed her eyes snickering at the question. " Its not how much a train.. its how much sugar can I hold." Butch looked at her confused. She explained " If a brain makes electricity with the sugar the body intakes. I keep that number at max naturally. So I always have energy and strength to burn." Butch was amazed. " Sugar? What was your natural ingredient? " Quilts, Bows and Everything sewn… Im Bows. -Butch looked at her like shes crazy. " really? Wow. Youre more like a rock or something... " Beauty laughted Then her eyes grew as she saw her ex. " Ohh Darnit. This day is ruined… " Butch looked out the window and saw him as well. He looked over at Beauty and cracked his knuckles then rolled up his sleeves to his hoodie. Beauty looked at him " What are you doing?" Butch grinned. He knew something that would make him smart for the moment. " making your X the least common numerator in this problem…" Beauty's eyes grew as she grabbed his arm and growled " Just don't do it in front of these people!" Butch laughed " Remember the mall? " Her face puffed up. She let butch's arm go and leaned back " Ohh Fine…." She looked at butch as he stopped and waited for her ex to come by.

A blonde boy with a blue hoodie and green eyes came up to her table. " Beauty? Is that really you? Wow." She looked at him with straight eyes. " Hi..." HE went to hug beauty and butch raised an eyebrow then coughed on purpose. " The boy looked at butch and glared. Butch raised an eyebrow. " I suggest you watch the expressions you make. It might get stuck that way… " – Beauty looked at butch and felt the tension. They continued to have a stare off... Beauty whipped her hair in front of their faces and growled. " Anthony what do you want? " Beauty looked down at him from her chair and he took out a tiny box. Beauty was not impressed. He opened it to show a blue ribbon like the one in her hair but had sparkles on it. Butch laughed as he took out the ribbon in beauty's hair and showed off the date. " You see that? BUTCH X BEAUTY 1.1.13. We started on new years. Pack your bags and leave. Shes mine " Butch put her hair back and she whipped it over her shoulder still looking at Anthony. " Anything else you want to fail at? " He looked at butch. " You don't seem very strong. " Butch rolled his eyes " That's because im not kicking your ass right now. " Anthony clenched his fist and got ready to punch butch in the face when beauty whipped her ponytail around his wrist. " Nope. You want any chance of even seeing when you cross the street, I suggest you be a good little dog and run back home to your owner." Anthonys eyes widened " But beauty hes- " Beauty intrupted his sentence " A Freak? " – Butch floated out his chair and looked at Anthony. He was surprised. " BEAUTY! HOW CAN YOU DATE THAT!? HES NOT EVEN HUMAN. HES…-" Beauty hopped out her seat and floated up him then sat in mid air " Just like me? Yes he is." Anthony shook in place. Everyone in the store just looked. They had accepted super humans completely. But he was freaking out like its his last day to live. Business continued on as the scene got worse. Anthony fell to the floor crawling back. Beauty kept floating slowly forward speaking adorably. " Well as you see im one of them.. So that would also make me a freak but since the entire world already knows because the powerpuff girls and rowdy ruff boys were seen fighting… - points to butch – I forgot to mention I date the strongest of the RRB. And yes because of them this is public so… " Beauty leaned forward and said in a louder voice. " GET THE FUCK OUT MY LIFE… " Anthony did as he was told and ran out the store. Beauty laughed then a thought came to mind. " Hmmm…" Butch looked at her" Whats wrong? " I wonder why I was named Beauty instead of more… Brutal… Like Ballistic or my ingredient.. " Butch grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the table she at down and continued eating. " You're different like all of us. Unexpected names." Beauty smiled and nodded. " you ready?" Butch nodded and got out his seat . beauty did the same and they walked out the store. Beauty Looked up at the sky still eating her ice cream and flew up slightly noticing something. It was too big to be a bird but too small to be a plane. Her eyes got wide again and butch looked at her with surprise. She flew forward and absorbed energy then forced it out as a bubble around her body made of lightning. She had her hands up in front of her as a shield for the impact. It was a beam from brute. She was PISSED. Her power had increased. Beauty looked at butch and whipped the bags off her hair. It landed in his arms. " Beauty let me-" She dashed off leaving butch in that area. Beauty whipped her pony tail and brute as she grabbed it with electricity. She tried to circle around to throw beauty but she already whipped her hair again looping it around brute. She kept punching her in the face to the right, left, up, repeat back and forth and butch watched. Her speed was scary as she whipped her ponytail in circles then flipped forward and slammed Brute into the floor with her hair. Brute got up and punched beauty in her face. Beauty took the impact and kicked brute upside her jaw. Beauty also flipped sideways and axe kicked her at 90 degress. She was sent in one direction. Beauty flew after her and appeared over her. She held her hands above her head like a person playing volleyball. Brute tried to shield herself but found that it was impossible, beauty slammed her fists into brute's head and she was knocked into the ground again. Brute tried to bounce back but beauty slammed her feet into brute's torso. She bounced off brute when she hit the floor and back blade kicked towards butch. He looked at beauty like she was crazy. Beauty charged electricity in her fists and slammed them onto the floor. a wave of lightning traveled down in rows towards brute. She shielded herself. Beauty jumped into the air and held her fist up with the same attack this time bashing into the shield. It broke and 1 row of lightning forced itself into brute. She was sent back about 30 meters. Beauty flew up to her and bashed her with electricity head on. Brute grabbed her and tried to throw her upwards. It took her a while to try and it worked. But once beauty was above of brute in the air she whipped her pony tail around brutes wrist. Beauty forced herself to do many front flips as she did brute tried to pull her along. Beauty was moving too fast and slammed brute into the floor with her hair again. Butch blinked in surprise. He remembered the day he met her at this point

( flash back )

Beauty's POV

I was scared… And in a lot of pain. Just fought someone to save my sisters and they shot me with a chemical X gun. "_Great… I'm paralyzed and on the floor bleeding my ass off. I can't even see straight."_ I look up at the sky and see a trail and green. It stops but I'm took weak to care. "_Ill just die here anyway_… " I felt myself get lifted from the floor. And now I'm hoping its someone that wont kill me. Too weak to even look up. I'm supposed to be the strongest of my sisters. 4 max power shots with a chemical X gun isn't supposed to hurt this much… I saw who picked me up at least… He had on black pants and a sweater… strapped sneakers. The base color was grey.. Now what does the rest of him look like… Whatever... At least it's not them…

REGULAR POV

Butch picked her up and looked at her wondering what could have damaged her this bad. Her clothes were soaked in blood. At least she started healing. She had long jet black hair that trailed to the floor when he carried her. It was also soaked in blood. Butch shook her slightly to wake up. She groaned in pain. He stopped remembering not to reopen any wounds. He swiftly flew to the lab as he held the girl close. " HEY DOC…." – he looked around for brisblaine. " butch you call- whoa. What happened to her? Butch put her down in the corner slowly as she started to stir. She pushed her hair out her face and opened her eyes. They were a gastly blue from blood loss. Butch's eyes widened at her. She growled at the pain she was in and forced herself to get up. She looked at butch and grinned as she struggled to keep balance even when she was leaning against the wall. Butch and looked at her condition. " you don't look like youre going anywhere…" The girl smirked and started to lightly fly. She looked around and remembered something. She pulled her hair back and looked in her pocket not finding what she wanted to. Butch looked at her and shook his head. " Youre not going anywhere like that." Butch grabbed her hand and looked into her eyed with a threat filled voice he spoke, " I mean that. I brought you here to see if you can heal. Not go back out there to get beat up again. You're lucky because you would have died out there. " She nodded and sighed sitting back on the floor. she had breathing problems and butch could hear it. He looked at her then used X ray vision on her. " _Hmm… ok broken shoulder. Fractured wrist. 3 broken ribs. A few disconnected areas. And a big loss of blood… She's a fighter. Pale… Skin slightly turning blue. She should be dead right now." _Butch looked at her as she stared off into space wondering about her sisters. Her hair was all over the place. She looked at her blood stained clothes and sat back near the wall again. Her vision was starting to double. She looked at butch but he had already turned his head. He was speaking with the doctor. She closed her eyes and pushed her hair back. It looped around her legs and arms. Butch looked at her again and kneeled in front of her. " I never got your name…" She looked at him and looked down. She didn't feel like what her name stated at this moment… Brick and boomer walked in " BUTCH WE GOT- WOE….." Brick looked at them. The girl looked at brick and boomer then covered her face blushing in embarrassment. Butch pulled his brothers to the side and told them her injuries. Brick looked back at her like she's crazy. Normally they would have healed by now. Brisblaine took some of her blood while they talked and she sat back down in her spot. Butch walked back up to her and introduced his brothers. " So whats your name..? " She looked at them then looked around. She didn't see anything to write with so she wrinkled up her nose when she couldn't tell him. He looked at her confused. She thought of something. Her finger glowed a icy blue as she wrote her name in the air with her powers. They all read it and looked back at her. " Beauty…"

She looked at butch blushing and gulped then looked around again. Butch walked away and whispered to the doctor. He looked at beauty and walked up to her. " Im going to take you to a Test tube to heal. You can rest and swim and have a oxygen tube to breathe thru. Is that ok with you? It will wash your wounds better and faster. " Beauty looked at him confused and she looked at butch." You don't know what that is? " Beauty shook her head no. Butch walked towards one and beauty followed looking at it. Her eyes shined as it rotated off the top and bottom part of her eyes. Her eyes got wide for s second when she saw it fill up with water. Brisblanie explained to her it would help her and she nodded. He gave her a dress to change into and pointed to the bathroom for her to take a shower. She did so and was followed by a few nurses. Within 20 mins, She came back out with the white dress on and she was all bandaged up. Butch looked at her and put a hand on her head . " youre a fighter.. " Beauty nodded and jumped into the tube she hooked the mask on to herself and let herself float in the middle of the test tube. Butch looked at her as she fell asleep underwater. She floated there as her hair swirled and rotated like bamboo in the wind. She woke up a few minutes later looking up at the glass of the tube. She noticed butch and the doctor talking. She touched the glass and butch turned his head noticing her motion. Beauty looked at him still breathing evenly and noticed she had IVs hooked up to her arm. She hated needles yet took them when she needed to. Butch looked at the glass and walked up to her. She kept her hand on the glass. She looked at him and blinked when her hair got in her way. She lushed it back and looked at him. He noticed she wanted to say something yet couldn't

Beautys eyes glowed a pure white as he heard a voice from inside his head. " _Thank you…_" Butch grined and put his hand to hers " _No problem. Just don't let me see you like this again. " _She nodded and leaned back into the water falling asleep. Her hand stayed on the glass then slipped off as she slept. Butch walked back to the doctor " Just make sure she's ok for me. I'm glad she's no powerpuff... or I would have had to kill her." Brisblaine laughed. He brought the boys back to help them increase in strength because they agreed to help the military when in need. Not kill the ppgs. HE shrugged it off and dropped a a few chemical X tablets into the water. Her body would use them to heal and she would be back by tomorrow. A healthy beauty would be here in a few hours.

END OF FLASH BACK

Beauty slammed one more electro ball into brute and she was out for the count. Knocked out. Night night. Not goin no where. Beauty returned to butch's side. And smiled. He looked at her. " Not the same beauty I met that day… You were almost dead. " Beauty grinned " Takes a lot more than a shot from a massive gun to take care of me. " Butch laughed" I can see that, same as me. " Butch wrapped his arm around her and walked out of the parking lot. She re tied her bags to her hair and floated slightly. He flew up and she followed. Butch grinned on the inside remembering that day. " _She was a beauty then.. Shy. Almost weak looking. Shes a beauty now. Stronger than any female I know or met in my life. And I do intent to keep her as mine."_


	7. Inaccurate

Chapter 7

Inaccurate

Butch's dream

_Beauty was on the ledge of a building. She was in a blue tank top, black shorts, long stockings with 2 blue stripes at the upper hems, and black school shoes. Her normal ribbon was in her hair. It trailed at her sides as the wind blew. She was looking at him smiling holding a black box with a green ribbon on it. She ran over to him and gave it to him happily. Her smile was bright and filled with love for him " Happy birthday butch" He blushed and looked at the box opening it. Everyone flew up from behind her and smirked at him. Brick and boomer walked up from behind butch and smiled. " Hey. We're triplets remember? " Brick crossed his arms with his hand tilted upward and his hair down in a ponytail. Boomer smirked up at them." Where's ours?" Bubbles and blossom grinned and held up a ball of electricity then threw it up in the air with their names. Buttercup did the same a few seconds late. In the sky was written " HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROWDYRUFFS " Boxes appeared in their hands and they gave one to each. Buttercup watched. The girls had given the boys beats and custom iPhones that was set up and had their colors on them. Brick blushed and looked at blossom. " You're really amazing pinky…" Blossom smiled and hugged him. " You're not that far from it Red. " Bubbles gloumped boomer and smiled. She only became cute and bubbly around him and her sisters now. He smiled at her change and looked her in her eyes. " Never lose that bubbly attitude. " Bubbles blushed a bright red. " Ill try… " Buttercup watched them and sighed floating in the air looking at the moon. Butch was marveling at his gift. " Beauty…" She smiled at him. It was arm gauntlets that he was staring at in the store. They were a liquid black. He smiled at her and she blushed smiling back. " I remember when you never talked… You remember what your first words were to me right? Speaking out loud?" Beauty looked at butch and wrapped her arms around him. " I love you" Butch hugged her tightly. " Love you too." _

- Dream ends –

Butch woke up in his room and scratched his head grinning. " She's even got me dreaming about her…" _"And speaking of which me and my brother's birthdays is in 2 weeks… So lets see how this plays out_." Butch looked at the clock. It was 3:09 AM and on spring break. No school? Good. A break for once. Butch plopped backwards going back to sleep and another dream replayed in his mind.

_Beauty was wearing a black shirt, grey skirt with a grey half hoodie. A bright blue B was on the front right left. She had on tights and white socks that hung around the base of her sneakers. It was a fit that matched the RRB in female. Her hair was out and becoming annoying as she couldn't find a way to hold it back. She looked everywhere in the lab and couldn't find a bow or anything. She walked up to the doctor with white glowing eyes. He looked down at her and answered her question out loud instead of in his head where only she could hear. " Im sorry Beauty. We don't have any ribbons or bows here." She flew to brick next and asked the same way. He shook his head no " Haven't seen any" She ran up to boomer grabbing his arm lightly asking the same with her eyes still being white from the use of physic power. Boomer shrugged and pointed to butch. He walked in the room and saw her but before he could get a word out, she gloumped him and they were on the floor. Beauty looked into his eyes asking and he had remembered. She got off of him and sat chibi style on the floor. He sat regular and reached into his pocket taking out a soft satin blue ribbon. It was huge but light, about 2/3 her height. She smiled at him wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tight. Butch looked at her, his brothers snickered. He growled and she let go of him in a second. She looked at him with wide eyes and looked down then moved back a little. Butch growled at his brothers again as they walked away. " Beauty my growl wasn't towards you. Im sor- " she grabbed him again and he patted her back then got up and she let go. He grabbed her hand and smiled" Time to train. I wanna see how strong you are. " Beauty gulped because the thought of herself as weak. She was completely wrong. _

_Brisblanie said that butch would go first then beauty. He destroyed all the monsters and finished the training exercise. Brisblanie showed her how the controls look. " Put the dial to what ever level you think you can handle.. " Beauty looked at it and it glowed white as it moved to level 80. Max was 100. Butch was just on level 60. Brisblanies eyes widened. " Beauty are you sure? " Brick looked at her like she was crazy when she nodded yes. Butch came in and beauty gloumped him again. He flew back some to catch her and he flew to the controls holding her with one arm. His eyes turned a gastly green when he saw the lvl she adjusted for herself. Butch looked at her " You sure? " Beauty nodded and let go of him flying into the room. Butch looked at brisblanie " If she gets into trouble… Go in there." Butch nodded. "_

_Beauty waited for the simulator to start but once it did a monster came out at her with 1ft long claws. She dodged doing a backflip. Then flew backwards a few feet do dodge another. She looked at the floor as it was covered with monsters different shapes and sizes. So was the air. Some had wings or a dragon like body that twisted in the air as they were in motion. Beauty flew up and one grabbed her leg. She was thrown into the corner of the room. But landed on her feet and jumped towards the monster. She grabbed him and did a punching combo. Brick's eyes widened " What is she…? Her speed is…" Beauty slammed her foot into the monster and he hit the floor. about 5 monsters grabbed her with tentacles around her leg this time. Butch raised an eyebrow at what he saw. She flipped into a ball and spiraled while she aimed herself for the floor. She landed on her hands and feet with one leg out sliding in a circle. She stood up and smiled as a bat monster came for her. Butch's eyes flashed open. She whipped her ponytail around him and slammed him into the floor with a forward flip. A monster came from behind her. She did a split kick back. Beauty did a backflip kicking a monster away from her then landed and jumped forward and slammed her heel into a werewolf creature. Boomer raised an eyebrow. " She's like me and bubbles…" a Group of monsters slammed into her. She was having a bit of trouble at the moment adjusting her body for the next attack. "BUTCH!" brisblaine called out to him but brick grabbed butch's arm looking at the hill of monsters. Butch watched as beauty did a rotating split kick and her hair whipping low over the floor. She jumped back as she did a continual line of backflips then hit the wall and bounced forward then pulled her right leg over her left and kicked a monster in the head. She bounced off him doing a blade kick. All of them were injured and could not recover. Beauty smiled and pushed her ponytail over her shoulder. All the males were in shock. Beauty flew out the room and smiled brightly at them. Her eyes glowed white as she asked them again using telepathy. " How did I do?"Brick grinned" Youre smart." Boomer" Fast.." Butch " Strong" Brisblanie smiled. " Youre a lot stronger than what we expected beauty." She smiled and tackled butch. She kissed his cheek and he started to glow green while blushing. Brick brisblanie and boomer stared then covered their eyes for an impact. Butch didn't explode he was just feeling love for beauty. He stopped glowing and looked down at her as she snuggled into his chest. He put a hand on her head " Just like I said before. Youre a fighter." Beauty looked up at him blushing and nodded. _

Butch got up and scratched his head then yawned. He replayed her fighting in his head. _" Im losing it for her… I swear I am…"_ Butch looked at his phone and saw that there was a message from Bambi. He called.

Butch: Hello?

Bambi: YOU HAVE TO GET HERE NOW!

Butch: What happened?

Bambi: THERES SOME FREAKISH GREEN POWERPUFF HERE WITH A CHEMICAL X RAY AFTER MY SISTER!

Butch jumped up, threw on pants, sneakers, and a hoodie then dashed out his window. He growled " No one touches beauty…" When he arrived the fight had already left the house. But it wasn't too far. Beauty slammed her foot into brutes torso and followed down slamming both her feet into brute as she hit the floor. Butch watched. Brittney and Bambi flew up to him. Brittney was the pink one and Bambi was the green one. They looked at butch scared because beauty had taken it to over drive and there's nothing stopping her now. She picked up brute and uppercut her into the air then grabbed her by her leg and spiraled like butch's dream. He watched as beauty slammed her into a building still holding on to her then picked her up again an kept hitting her across the floor. Brute was having problems keeping up with beauty's attack speed and power. She was going to be road kill unless she had thought of something. Beauty slammed her down then held her up and threw her into another building. Brute flew into the window breaking glass and everyone had panicked and escaped the building. Beauty flew into it growling loudly as she kicked brute across It then out the other side. Butch watched as his girl threw her like a rag doll. He felt goose bumps_. " Death... you've come to life in one beautiful female… " _He thought to himself making a pun. He grabbed beauty and she was coursing with lightning. He whispered to her " Stop… She's finished." Beauty growled loudly and whipped her ponytail around brutes leg then forced electricity into her body. Brute was having issues dealing with the amount at the moment 10,000,000 Amps. Beauty growled as butch spoke " Beauty…" She forced more that even slightly shocked butch when he did it. " 10,000,000,000 AMPS... Brute started to fry. Her skin was glowing red and her clothes looked like she got sliced and diced with a sword. Beauty let go and looked at butch then hugged him tightly."Im sorry… She was threatening to kill you… And I couldn't let that happen. I owe you my life… " Butch smiled. "You're a beauty… You know that right? " Beauty looked up at him smiling and tearing. " I love you too much to let her touch you." Butch smiled even brighter and wrapped his arms around beauty. " _she's truly perfect…" _

Bambi looked back to find butch's brothers. Brick and boomer looked at brute and raised an eyebrow. She was finished. Butch looked down at her " Why is she attacking me so much…?" Beauty hugged brick and boomer then returned to butch. She looked at brute with nothing but pure hate" HES MINE YOU ATRIFICAL STRIPPER! " She yelled and growled then butch put his hand on her head. " Wow you really have changed." Beauty looked up at him with big innocent eyes " Well I wanted to say things back then.. but I never knew I had a voice" "Everyone has a voice" Butch tugged back her ponytail and beauty moved back with it until she was floating upside down. Beauty had on spandex shorts with white tights and school shoes like fionna in adventure time. She had a on a baggy blue hoodie hoodie with a black B on the upper left side. Butch looked at her as she had on a green satin choker. He looked at it and raised an eyebrow. " I baught it because it looked like you! " Beauty was still happy and cheerful with him around. She continued to float upside down. Butch floated to his bothers and pulled beauty along. She flowed still staying upside down. She had a big warm smile on her face and brick snickered. " That's the same smile she had on when she tackled you 2 years ago." Boomer and brick busted out laughing remembering the times beauty used to gloump and tackle butch. " I remember the day she was scared of a rat and jumped into your arms. You actually carried her away and said " yeah its ugly. But at least it wont hurt you." Beauty's eyes got big as she looked down at it then realized that day she had a voice when she did a whole hearted scream. Butch you almost died when you heard it." Boomer lost balance laughing and had a moment to control his flying. Butch turned ted and beauty just looked at them. She noticed 2 people behind them when they spoke. Her eyes grew a gastly blue and she flipped right side up then behind boomer and brick popping up a 360 from all angles bubble shield… red and blue lightning hit it and boomer and brick raised an eyebrow. It was Brat and berserk. " Ohh lord… " Butch covered his eyes. He knew beauty would do the same to them. Beauty growled and expanded the shield with lightning lining it. She took it away from the boys an kept it around her then flew to them tacking them both. They took the hits and looked at her as they panted. She appeared next to butch with the shield gone. Brick and boomer looked at her raising an eyebrow. " You learned a few things eh beauty?" She grinned " I Learned this too." Beauty held up her hands infront of her and a wave of lightning was targeted at the powerpunks. The wave was sparks of lightning slamming into the one in front of it to increase speed to hit what it was aimed at. Brat popped up a shield. She was done playing around but still underestimated beauty. The attack sliced thru her attack and amazingly her skin. She was bleeding in her stomach area. The RRBs went wide eyed. Beauty put a hand on her hip and grinned at them. "Its best you don't fight me if you want to live.. "Bubbles and blossom came from out of no where and kicked them right in their faces then bounced off appearing next to boomer and brick. " You mess with the Ruffs… You mess with the puffs too." Brick and boomer grinned as they thought of an idea. They grabbed blossom and bubbles by the waste and nuzzled against them. Blossom turned red as brick spoke " Aww… My sweet counterpart and love has come to my aid… " Blossom punched him lightly off her " BRICK! " she screamed and blushed the deepest red. " Bubbles. You really make me feel joy and laughter. " bubbles growled and pushed boomer off her. " Listen big boy blue. If you wanna keep your kids for the future… " Brat and berserk grinned at the boys. Brat looked at boomer " Aww... why would you consider a girl with the stripper name." Bubbles spoke up " Because I don't walk around looking like one." Berserk stared at blossom. " He cant be that crazy about you. " Blossom grinned " He goes berserk when a male tries to talk to me. " brick wrapped his arms around blossom. "Id rather date a flower then a prostitute that just came out the mental house. " Blossom snickered at bricks joke. Berserk's hands were glowing red at this point. She dashed at blossom and brick. Blossom smiled as a orb of electricity surrounded her. Berserk flew into it and shocked herself. Beauty looked at them and shook their heads. Brat Lunged for bubbles but it missed as bubbles did a backflip over brat. Boomer moved to the side and beauty grabbed brat then threw her across the town by her hair. Bubbles and blossom looked at beauty. She smiled and waved " HI ^-^"

Blossom looked at beauty. " So you're butch's…" Butch nodded. She sat in the air with crossed legs and butch puled her ponytail lightly making her float upside down. She gave him the " Really you dumbass? " look and he laughed at her. Blossom looked at butch. " I expected a female more rigid… like buttercup or even… ughh." Butch raised an eyebrow. He understood and actually agreed but he didn't know that someone softer would be what he ended up with. Blossom raised an eyebrow as well " And you're name is Beauty. Wow that's a different one. " She nodded smiling. Butch grabbed her arm and shook her lightly. He always had a playful moment with her. Beauty growled at him. Butch growled back and she made a small whimper sound. He laughed again. Blossom and brick talked about how they met and blossom smiled. Bubbles talked to boomer about brat and boomer cringed very often. Beauty looked at butch with white eyes._ "That green goth girl is getting on my nerves… "_ Butch looked at her and nodded. " Same here."

Beauty continued to sit as she noticed her sisters were gone. They flew home. Butch and beauty watched. Berserk was on the ground taking a moment to recover. When she did she took out a small laser gun. It was fired at brick. Blossom saw the beam and pushed brick out the way. Blossom got hit and she started to glow pink. She was becoming unstable. Blossoms eyes became fully white. Normally she would have exploded. Blossom let out energy in beams of light and ice to control herself. She stopped glowing and sighed in relief. Brick looked at her and held her close. " Blossom... I'm sorry. Are you all right? " Beauty looked at blossom. " you want her or do I get a chance with her?" blossom looked at beauty" I want- " Brick dashed off after berserk and she flew away. They were battling alone now.

Berserks body snaked thru the forest and branches, She was ahead of brick and he noticed. She was using lust to attract him from now on. She stopped and flipped herself over a branch then jumped up. Brick flew up and got ready to punch her. He missed as the punch curved to her side. She slowed down as they were face to face. " Hey there red" Berserk kissed his nose and flew back. He aimed his fist into her but missed as she did the bridge. She flipped back wrapping her legs around his waist and pinned him down. Brick looked up at her with shocked eyes. She wrapped her ribbons around his arms and looked down at him. Brick looked at her and tried to get up. She was strong for a prostitute. "I just wanted time alone with you. I know I'm not blossom. And sure they call my sisters and I prostitutes but we're not. We just need to find new clothes is all. I wanted to tell you That I like you… " Berserk looked away from him blushing " And I'm sorry to have to get your attention this way…" Brick looked up at her. His rage was spiraling. She was trying to act adorable for him… not happening. " GET OFF ME…" Berserk looked at him blinking " Wha- "GET OFF ME GODDAMNIT.." – brick starting wild firing heat rays. And one hit berserk in her stomach. Brick didn't know he packed extra energy into it with his rage. It had cut berserks clothes and her skin. She looked down at her stomach as it was red and cut open slightly. She was bleeding and holding herself. She got off of him and he started to float near her glowing red. Berserk whispered to him innocently… " Were the same… " Brick looked at her. "No were not. You're completely evil. You never stopped to care about the safety of other people. We might be the RRB but we"- Berserk jumped up and kissed him. They started to glow. Berserk was trying to take his powers. It didn't work. Blossom came in and whispered to him "I thought you liked flowers instead…." Brick pushed berserk off him and bashed his fist into her stomach. She smacked the earth with a roar. Blossom looked at brick slightly hurt. "I see how it is red.." Blossom tried to fly away but brick grabbed her and kissed her. He meant it and blossom knew it. She blushed amazed as he held her tightly in place. She kissed him back and let her feelings take control. She wrapped her arms around him and he pulled back holding her close. " No one could take me away from you pinky… " Blossom was amazed. " Same to you red…" She looked up at him. " But you and her…" She thought I only liked you pinky.. _" Blossoms eyes widened" Only liked…? THOUGHT...? So he… "_ Blossom blushed as he spoke once more " Her guess was inaccurate…"

Buttercup sat at home alone watching TV. She was angry still and jealous. She got up and walked to the kitchen then made herself something easy to eat then sat back down. Pictures of beauty replayed in her head " Stupid… Little… Blue... Fake… Steroids baby… HYPER… Cant even fly correctly... – She sighed. She knew beauty was what butch wanted and she couldn't make him think any different. She walked up stairs and got into a chance of clothes. A green tank top black skinnies and green converses. Since it was fall and starting to get breezy, she wore a scarf and a black cap. She flew to her sisters and stopped when she saw blue and a long black ponytail next to green and a short ponytail: Beauty and Butch the happy yet unexpected couple. Buttercup already knew beauty had sensed her. That's why butch shifted slightly to look back. Beauty was upside down in a sitting position. She tried to see her sisters. They dashed out so fast buttercup doubt they even have shoes on. Blossom had on black leggings and a pink hoodie with a black stripe in the middle. She and bubbles had on our matching rain boots. Our color as the base then a black B on the outter sides. Bubbles had on jean shorts and a half hoodie. Blossoms hair in its normal low hold again. Bubbles had her pig tails.

"_Wow that's something I haven't seen in months… I looked at myself then flew away. " I'm the only one without a skimpy outfit.. I cant be seen with them. But then again.. if its going to shock them then sure. "_

Buttercup came home and changed into shorts and her matching boots. The shorts were black. She had on a half sweater where it stopped above her stomach yet was still short sleeve. The hem was flowing. It was black as she had a green tanktop under it. She pulled the black areas of her hair into a ponytail. She flew back and appeared behind her sisters. " Buttercup! " They both screamed and gloumped her. She smiled hugging them back. " Sorry I missed the party. " Beauty looked at buttercup expressionless then floated right side up. Crossing her arms. Butch saw and sighed then pushed beauty softly as he went off to talk to her.

Butch: " Shes a lot stronger than you think so she would actually make you struggle. "

Beauty raised an eyebrow and said a whole hearted HA!

Butch shook his head " I remember the days you used to think you were weak. "

Beauty looked at him: " I'm stronger than a lot of people. But not all of them."

Butch nodded." Same here… but right now the power display has to stop. We're actually calm. I know she can start but ignore it for me?"

Beauty nodded and flew back pulling butch and he smiled. "_She's a funny one…"_

Buttercup looked at beauty then back at her sisters. " How did It go?" Blossom and bubbles smiled. Blossoms eyes were bright for once. Buttercup laughed as she was able to read her intelligent sister like a book. She looked out to the sun as it was bright. Its still morning. Buttercup took out her phone. " its only 10:34…" Butch yawned. Beauty was still as hyper as ever. She took out her phone and saw a message from Anthony.

Anthony " I have your sisters…"

Beauty's eyes went wide. "THAT BASTERD…" next message appeared.

Anthony" I know youre strength limit."

Beauty growled and butch looked at her phone as she saw thru the messages. He grinned.

PHONE VIBRATES 3 TIMES –

- I know you. Better then you do now.

- If you want your sisters come and get them. You know where im at.

- Cant wait for you to see the beast within , Beauty.

She locked her phone and growled. Then took off her hoodie. She had a white tanktop on and she wrapped it around waist. She flew home in a matter of seconds to change. Butch looked at her wide eyed. She was really going to kill someone now. She came back with the same tanktop. Ripped jeans, blue shined leather combat boots with a steel heel and base plate on them. Her arms had spike gauntlets on each and her expression was dark. Bubbles felt shivers down her spine as she saw her return with hate in her heart. Beauty's body was already fired up as sparks of lightning randomly jumped across her. She flew to the coast of Townsville with butch on her tail. Everyone followed but were slowly losing pace with them. Beauty looked back to see butch then pushed forward as her streak now covered her body completely. Butch kept up with her. He was slightly afraid. She never had gotten this mad. She usually laughs and goes off to save them. Now she's a walking death machine in a females body. Beauty started to slow down remembering she needed energy to beat his ass. She slowed down and came close to the ocean. She flew down close and scanned it. Beauty stopped and butch looked at her " Where is he exactly? " Beauty looked down into the water. " He should be around here…" Beauty's eyes glowed white as she looked around for any human movement. She didn't spot any. Her eye returned to normal. Butch grabbed her hand. " Calm down" Beauty hugged him and almost started to cry" My sisters…. They are the delicate ones. He knows that." Beauty let him go and pulled her ponytail from different sides in stress. Beauty looked up and scanned incase he was flying. She was wrong again. Butch noticed she was using her physic powers more than normal.

Beauty started to glide lightly on the water. She stopped and started to walk. Box platforms of blue appeared under her feet every time she took a step. Butch looked at her. " You can do that too?" Beauty smiled. I learned from you." Butch stopped floating and did the same." He learned a good amount of powers from beauty and she learned from him as well.

Beauty walked up about 60 ft and looked down. She jumped forward and glided down as she stopped right above the water on a platform. She was watching the ocean. She couldn't see but that doesn't mean she couldn't feel auras. Beauty closed her eyes an remembered anthonys aura. Everyone had just caught up.

Brick: Did she find him yet?

Butch: She's trying right now.

Beauty started to glow white as she ran across the water using flying powers. She looked like shadow the hedgehog. She had a speed that everyone could keep up at. Butch ran beside her.

Butch: Don't over use your powers. When you get a headache I will call you a psyduck.

Beauty laughed : Yeah well you remind me of a mightenya.

Butch grinned : I love dark types.

They stayed at the same pace. Bubbles looked down at beauty. " She's strong…"Blossom nodded. Buttercup just followed. Blossom sped up to catch up with brick. She spoke to him a while and they thought about how to get beauty's sisters back.

Beauty : So he wants me to see the beast huh? I am a beast when I'm angry.

Butch: I'm worse than you.

Beauty: Yes but since I'm female it looks scarier.

Butch raised an eyebrow. She's right and he laughed at the idea of her ever going crazy like he did. Where ever they were going. Everyone felt something for some one. Either way some things couldn't be told. They were inaccurate.


	8. Play

CHAPTER 8

Brittney growled at Anthony as she and Bambi were stuck inside tubes filled with water. She was holding her breath and Bambi wasn't looking so good. She was covering her mouth and pulses of sound was leaking from her hands. They glowed a bright green as she opened her eyes to show they were fading lightly. Brittney looked at him and growled more as she bashed against the glass. She couldn't break it. Anthony laughed and looked at her. " Youre beautiful.. But I want the true beauty herself… If only I could date one of you. But then again, Youre all freaks.. Its pathetic…" Bambi's eyes were fading fast. What Brittney didn't know was that Bambi had learned a new attack that would take a lot of energy. Brittney worried about her sister as she looked at her scared and tearing. Anthony got close to Bambi's testube. She was waiting… Bambi looked at him and he looked back. He didn't pay attention to the sound waves coming out her mouth. He got close to the glass staring her in her face. Right then a large wave of Sound mixed with shifting plasma cells making a large bomb like explosion happen against the glass. Anthony was sent back a few yards and Bambi came from the tube holding him up by his neck. He was bloody from the amount of glass that hit him. He looked up at her. Her body glowed a bright soft green. She was angry but she didn't let her rage throw her off. Brittney smiled from inside her tube as Bambi broke it open. She still had Anthony in her grasp. Bambi started to float lightly. Her hair floated around her like soft cloth on water. Ribbons of energy surrounded her like a shawl and she slightly picked him up. He was scared out of his mind and Bambi saw that.

Bambi : you have nerve bothering me and my sisters.

Anthony : I'm sorry... I just got mad because beauty never told me she had powers! She never told me anything. She kept it from me...!

Bambi : you know now...

Beauty kicked down a steel hull think door and growled as lightning sparked over her body jumping back and forth like a flea on steroids. She dashed up to Anthony and shook him wildly " YOU BASTERD. YOU LUCKY MY SISTERS ARE STRONGER THAN YOUR STUPIDASS MACHINES. BECAUSE BEAUTY WOULD BECOME A REAL BEAST RIGHT NOW..." Butch watched her and grinned. He looked at Anthony. " ain't she a beauty..." Anthony looked at butch frightened for his life when he heard what butch said. Brick flew in with the rest of the group. Bubbles smiled as she held up a few war programmed body parts of some robots her and boomer destroyed. Bubbles cracked her knuckles and fixed her hair. " you gotta do better than this..." Bubbles looked at boomer " I felt like I was jumping rope. Porque es fácil. " bubbles laughed and threw down one entire drone. Boomer grinned and blossom came from the door pushing her hair back. Brick raised an eyebrow as beauty kept shaking Anthony. His neck looks like it could have broken 400 times in one shake. Blossom walked up to Brick and handed him a motherboard chip. Brick looked at her and she put up a finger. A ball of electricity appeared in her hand and she took the chip back. The drone bubbles threw down got up. Blossoms eyes suddenly blinked in white light and the light started circulating over her eyes. Her hands at her sides. The chip floated inside the ball and controlled the drone. Beauty watched and still held Anthony then gave him to butch. Beauty looked and blossom stood there controlling the drone. It walked up to butch with its claw out. Butch gave the drone Anthony. Blossom grinned. " it has a self destruct setting" Anthony's eyes went large like dinner plates. Butch got curious " how strong is the bomb " blossom let the chip fall and her eyes returned back to normal. " strong enough to blow this place off the floor" beauty grinned and grabbed the back of the drone. She took off the door to its back panel and held up a hand then took it back and grinned. " it's going to blow in one minute. " blossom and everyone nodded and rushed out. Beauty stayed with Anthony until the last 10 seconds.

Anthony : beauty... I'm sorry

Beauty: too bad. I'm not.

Anthony: is there a chance I'll be able to see you again?

Beauty : silly boy... I'm immortal for a reason..

Beauty walked to the exit and right then the place exploded. Butch looked down at the place as beauty was still inside. His eyes wouldn't move off the scene. He saw beauty walk thru the flames and calmed down. She didn't have any scratches. Brittney and Bambi smiled. Bambi glided to beauty and hugged her tightly. " thanks for coming to get us. " beauty hugged her back and giggled " no problem. " beauty looked up at butch happily. He looked at her but he was confused. She never takes damage. He was happy but noticed in fights you might scratch her and cut. But it was never any real damage. The only time she ever took harsh damage was when butch first met her. He glided down to her too and used the energy platforms after a few yards. He walked down to her and she let go of Bambi to hug him. " thank you... Thank you so much. " butch hugged her back " don't worry about it. "

Everyone was now at the home of beauty and her sisters. They were rich as well and when you walked into the house everyone noticed that there were 3 large pictures of them when they were little. Beauty's hair was up to her waist. She wore a oversized blue scarf with a leather jacket up to her stomach. Blue under layer. Jean shorts and black rights withy long blue PVC converses. Brittney had on a black tank top with pink shorts. Her hair was to her waist as well. She had on a black long scarf with white tights and pink school shoes. Bambi wore a pair of black shorts and a green halter shirt. She had a leather half coat with the back out. It was corseted at the back. Her boots were black and had green laces and lining. Her hair was up to her waist in the back and in a low ponytail. The girls each had a black choker with a T on it. The girls grinned looking at their giant photos on the wall. Bubbles walked in and remembered. " where's buttercup?" She flew home knowing beauty was here her strength wasn't needed." Blossom answered her. Bubbles shrugged and walked inside. They all followed the girls. Butch looked at the girls and looked at their hair lengths. Bambi. Waist. Brittney. Back of thighs. Beauty. Ankles. He raises an eyebrow. " what's up with your hair lengths now ? All different.." Bubbles and blossom raised an eyebrow and crosses their arms at butch. He looked at them " what? They started out the same " blossom and bubbles looked at each other then blossom took out her bow and bubbles took out her pony tails then turned their backs to butch. Butch raises an eyebrow. Beauty and brittney stand near their hair length partners and beauty takes out her ribbon. Her hair started to drag and butch grinned. "Beauty's hair is longer. " beauty looked at butch smiling then blossom. Blossom looked at beauty then the floor. She had a good 4 inches dragging on the floor. Beauty put her hair back up. Blossom kept hers out stealing bricks cap and wore it. Bubbles kept her hair out. Boomer grinned at the chance to make a joke. "Trapped me in your love and tangled like a fly in a web... hehe" he pulled one of bubbles locks apart holding it in his hand and letting it slide out as he walked past her. Bubbles kicked boomer in his leg and boomer snickers loudly. Beauty walked ahead with brittney and Bambi. Bambi yawned as brick was bored enough that he grabbed some of blossoms hair and braided some. Bubbles pushed her hair back and boomer played jump rope with a strain of her hair. Butch laughed at them. Blossom and bubbles started to act like twins now. They looked at boomer and brick then growled. The boys backed off then the girls out their hair back into its styles.

Beauty pushed extra hairs behind her. " butch. What do you want for your brith day? " butch grinned. He didn't answer her out loud ": I want anything you give me. :" beauty looked over to the side then over her shoulder to butch. He looked at her and her eyes flashed white then she turned back and kept walking. Blossom and bubbles raised an eyebrow." Butch answered her question and she's thinking right now. That's all " brick looked at blossom. Brittney covered her mouth cutely laughing then hopped up to Bambi's side. She brittney looked at her as Bambi cracked her knuckles. Bambi looked at brittney and smiled. " you quiet again huh?" Brittney didn't answer. Normally that ment yes if her expression didn't change. Brittney grabbed Bambi's hand and pointed to the kitchen smiling brighter. " hey beauty. Wanna go to the kitchen? Beauty looked at them and looked around the empty hallway. She floated up slightly. " alright. " beauty glided across the hall way lightly for everyone to follow. When they reached the kitchen it was huge. Bubbles saw blue berry ice cream in the glass of the fridge and squealed. She asked for a shake. Blossom asked for strawberry. Brick wanted black cherry. Boomer said blueberry as well. Butch said anything. Beauty smiled and handed out everyone's. she gave butch a lime shake. He smiled. " you know me too well ". Beauty grinned " of corse i do."

A random knock on the door was heard and beauty raised an eyebrow. Butch looked at her. " me and my sisters live alone so I don't know who would knock.." Butch took his shake with him and walked to the door. The girls were behind him. When he opened the door a man in a white lab coat had a picture of beauty Brittney and Bambi. He looked at butch and asked " excuse me sir. Have you seen these experiments? They are deadly and must be destroyed before they become unsta-" the man paused as he saw them right behind butch. The man tried to dash into the house but butch stopped him " YOU. THE SUCCUBUS PROJECTS! HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!? " butch looked at beauty. "...succubus?" Beauty looked at butch and sighed " I knew this would happen. He says that because we can't die. And something I haven't shown you..." " like...?" Butch stared at beauty like she was going to destroy the world. Instead she made electricity surround her and take the shape of bat wings and a tail. " butch looked as the lightning was compacted together and sewn to be fully functional. Beauty flapped her wings once and stayed in the air. Her wings slightly moved as she glided in the air. Butch raises an eyebrow. " I expected worse..." The doctor took out a chemical x gun. Butch looked at him and grabbed it then crushed it. He sighed and looked at the man. He was backing up until he hit a man taller than him with glasses and brown hair. " hello sir. Why are you bothering my sons and their friends?" The ruffs grinned. It was Brisbane. He looked at the man seeing how he was 1ft shorter than him. Brisbane was build. Compare a tank to a tonka set.  
Brisbane smiled and pushed the man into the opposite direction from where he was walking. " brick butch boomer and beauty. I see you have gotten along with the girls. Brit and Bambi. It's good to see all are alright. " beauty smiled. Brick grinned. Boomer stayed silent. Butch put a hand on beauty's head " she's grown from the last time I saw her. 2 years ago you used to be up to my waist. " butch walked forward " you know that guy?" I wish I did. He will be reported. And the succubus project is true. She has succubus characteristics. Beauty have you learned then all?" She looked at Brisbane and wrinkled up her nose trying to think." You can phase through people and walls. I still have your power and DNA records. Will we take this to the lab?" Beauty and butch nodded and flew out the house. Everyone followed. Beauty used physic powers to lift the doctor to fly with them. Beauty held his hand in case anything would happen. when landing she grabbed him by his arms and lightly let go of her physic hold placing him on the floor softly then landing herself. Blossom looked at brick then bubbles who looked at her then boomer. Brit looked at Bambi then held her hand. Brick grabbed Brits hand and pulled her to the side to speak. Boomer did the same to Bambi." You remember him right? He saved beauty from almost dying. He's pretty much our father. If you feel scared just ask questions.." The girls nodded and rushed back to the doctors side following like her sister did. Bubbles and boomer talked. Like blossom and brick and they nodded. Brick looked at Brisbane and noticed a new body in a tube. It was blonde with red eyes. The hair was long and seems to be female. She was in a white dress and had a oxygen tube hooked up. Blossom and the others shivered. " don't worry. She was close to death. Boomer found her and she's resting. She's a normal human so I can't do anything yet. I would consider a drop of chemical x to speed the healing but i don't know if her DNA will accept it " blossom nodded. She flew to the tank and waved at the girl. She smiled and waved back. Bubbles smiled and flew to her as well waving. She looked at bubbles then laughed. The girls waved bye then flew off. The girl went to sleep in her tube. Boomer looked at her and then bubbles. " boomer what's her name? " Larisha. She goes by lala. I talked to her sisters and they are fine with her being here. " bubbles raised an eyebrow " developing feelings the way butch did?" Boomer looked at her with a poker face " she's 14... Im turning 18 in 2 weeks. How I look? " bubbles laughed. Boomer looked at bubbles grinning.

Brick and blossom looked around as they walked past some funny looking things. Butch and beauty walked staying side by side and blossom understood why they got along. They were strong. Their love was something you can't break. Beauty turned her head to butch and smiled. Butch smiled back at her and looked over her head noticing motion. Beauty looked at the direction. Bambi was looking around and floating because she was creeped out. Blossom smiled at them. She held bricks arm and he looked down at her " you tired pinky?" Blossom laughed " listen red. "

Brisbane asked beauty to hold out her arm to take a blood sample. She nodded and did so. He looked at her blood thru a microscope and watched. " seems normal..." Butch watched and beauty sat on a table. Brisbane asked her to describe what she sees. It was a pitch black box. She looked at it. " x ray or physic powers?" Brisbane took out a clipboard and wrote things down " x ray please.." Beauty's eyes became a light blue with a big hollow black ring. She looked at the box and saw a teddy bear " stuffed teddy bear..." Butchs eyes grew wide and his pupil shrank. He covered his face and shook his head " NEVER LET ME SEE YOUR EYES LIKE THAT DAMN THAT'S PAINFUL..." Beauty raised an eyebrow at butch then her eyes went to normal. " everyone's eyes does it. " beauty gave butch a mirror " you do it" Brisbane nodded like everyone else " butch you really don't use much of your powers..." Brick pointed out. Butch used the x ray vision and saw his eyes in the mirror. They were all right. His eyes returned to normal. "It's odd..." Beauty sat back down and looked at the doctor. "Ok... Now what do you see? Physic powers this time. " he switched the box. Beauty looked at it and her eyes had the same ring in white. Butch looked away because her eyes looked like they were being stressed out. Butch looked at beauty. He thought about all the memories they had together then remembered when she said she was immortal. What would happen after his death? Would she just move on or is she using him for now. Beauty felt butch's stare and pulled the doctor to the side.

" I wanna know if there's a possible way to make butch immortal... " Brisbane's eyes grew. " ah. I thought succubi never got attached to one male. I will get a blood sample from him and see what I can come up with. " beauty nodded and they continued on with the test " btw inside of the box was a rubric's cube. " Brisbane smiled jogging it down In his notes. Brisbane pulled out a lightning rod that seemed to spark on its own. It was attached to a circular core. " I will be taking your max voltage now and compare it. " beauty whipped her ponytail around the rod and let out 9,000,000,000,000 amps of pure lightning. Brisbane looked at her amazed. He looked at the amp meter break as it was instantly pushed to its limit. She stopped at looked at him "... I'll need a new one after that" bubbles raised an eyebrow at beauty and talked to boomer keeping their voices down. " you used to like her?" Boomer looked at bubbles " she's like an older sister. Back then brick n butch used to bully me. She defended me from even butch. " bubbles grinned " he tried to punch you huh?" Boomer nodded and watched her take her tests " she would pop up shields around me or shock him. Use physic begging to get jim to stop. She did anything and everything " bubbles looked at her " she might be a beast in strength but her attitude matches her name..."

Blossom and brick were talking and blossom watched beauty. " she's pretty. You never had feelings for her?" Brick nodded " I did. It stopped because she used force on me. " blossom raised an eyebrow. Brick confesses on about the past. " me and butch used to bully boomer. That all stopped when she came. She contained me in a shield of lightning then floated in and talked to me telepathically. She said she was upset with how we treated boomer and me and her fought. Her eyes turned red that day. It was odd..." Blossom eyes slightly went wide " I didn't know she does that too..." Brick raised an eyebrow " too?" Blossom explained " I got angry one day at fuzzy and my eyes turned red. My sisters said my bow burned off. I had black horns and some PVC leather outfit that would make me look worse than berserk." Brick looked at her with hollow red eyes and a slightly red face "..." Blossom shook her head " maybe you'll see it red " he smirked and relaxed back " sure pinky"

Brisbane conducted the same tests on Brit and Bambi. They came out fine.

Brit : I don't like that red one...

Everyone paused and looked at her. She pointed to brick

Brit: the one that looks like you. I don't like her...

Blossom raised an eyebrow. Brit looked at blossom.

Brit : the one with the ribbons. I don't like her...

Blossom felt like an idiot. " sorry... I thought you ment me. "

Brit : I like you.

Bambi smiled. " you finally speaking? " Brit nodded and looked at boomer " I don't like the one that looks like you either. "

Boomer had a large grin on her face " berserk is red and brat is blue. I know you don't like the green one her name is brute. " Brit looked at boomer with a cold state " I want them gone" Brisbane raised an eyebrow. " Brit I'm amazed. This is the first time I've ever heard you speak this much. " She turned to him " they test my anger..." Bambi looked at Brit " it's ok. We got each other and our friends to help if anything goes wrong. " everyone nodded and Brit blinked " we aren't friends " she walked to the door. Everyone was hurt until she spoke her last sentence. " you all are more of siblings to me.. So I will address you as such.." Blossom and bubbles jumped up to hug Brit and she stayed with her emotionless face. She hugged them back and looked at the rest. " you too are family to me " they smiled and shook their heads. Beauty smiled at her sister then looked out the window. She watched the clouds move until Brisbane called her out " beauty. You're taking after boomer. " brick and butch snickered and boomer raised an eyebrow. " we'll boomers very smart so thank you for the complement " Brisbane smiles and turned his back to everyone writing " he is. He was the first of the 3 to wake up after I brought them back. His brain seems to be Moving faster than I would have expected" boomer leaned against the wall crossing his arms " how fast did you expect my brain to move..." Brisbane explained the Math to him then said his final answer " I expected you to be right below brick. " butch looked at them. " all 3 of you are at the same speed. And a very fast one " bubbles put a hand on boomers shoulder to see if he was mad. He wasn't. Boomer grabbed her hand and looked at her with cold blue eyes. She shook her head and looked at brick and butch. Brick looked around " hey doc. You seem my other hat?" Brisbane went into a drawer and picked it up then tossed it to brick. " thanks. " brick smiled and slapped it on to blossoms head. Blossom blushed and looked at everyone " WHAT THE...? BRICK!" Blossom screamed and everyone laughed. Brick took out her ribbon and put it in the same style as his redoing her bow. He grinned. " perfect. " blossom looked at him " it's easier to fight with a high ponytail or a low one. That low hold you use can slow you down. But it's good for attacks. " blossom turned away blushing and crossing her arms. " beauty smiled at them then took out a red ribbon from her pocket and gave it to blossom. It said BRICK Z BLOSSOM 4.3.13  
On it and blossoms eyes sparkled. She looked at brick and he put a hand on blossoms head " shut it pinky " blossom smiled " you first red " butch put a hand on beauty's head and looked down at her. He smiled " anything else you got?" Beauty pulled out some dog tags from her pocket and gave one to everyone. It said .RRB engraved on stainless steel. Everyone marveled at them and bubbles took out a choker she's been keeping safe from before. She snapped off the little skull charm and put the dog tag on it then put the choker on. Blossom grinned and hooked it on to her belt. The boys put it in their pockets. Bambi snapped it on to her pants chain and Brit took a keychain hook and attached it to the belt space on her pants. The girls grinned. Brisbane admired the moment then said something that confused them " there's a new boys set btw.." The girls perked up. " what do they call themselves. ?" Brick raised an eyebrow asking" Brisbane questioned himself thinking over the answer. " they don't have a name yet. I was thinking of a few. But it doesn't work. " right at that moment 3 boys walked in. All with black hair and red. Blue. Or green eyes. The boys looked at the rooms but they stopped once they saw their counterparts. The blue ones eyes shined from the bottom once he saw beauty. The green one looked away from Bambi. The red one looked at brit then the doctor. " doctor...? Who are they...?" Brick stepped forward to talk " we are the original rowdy ruff boys. We were created here. And you are? " the red unnamed boy looked at brick. " I'm the leader of the- " he tried to talk but then beauty Bambi and Brit started to glow. Brit started to speak first "So you are our counter parts..." Beauty looked at hers. " I don't like him that much..." Bambi crosses her arms and grins " I wanna test him out. " Brisbane looked at the girls " now now. Girls. They have just been awakened. It has only been 4 weeks." The girls raised an eyebrow " we learned in one day.." Bambi smiled. She cracked her knuckles " we'll boys... Lets have a spar session. " beauty looked at the blue one with no emotion. He saw it as a puppy pout and smirked. She blinked and rolled her eyes. " hey doc you got a change of clothes?" He nodded. " in your room. And yes I haven't changed it. Everything is still as it was before. " beauty thanked him and the girls went to change.

Beauty looked at butch and grinned. Her eyes glowed white as she looked at butch " rowdy in the ruffest way..." And walked off to change. Butch grinned because only he was told that. I wonder how this would play out...


	9. Unfair

CHAPTER 9

Unfair

The girls got dressed. Brisbane has changed their outfits. Since Brit was the leader he had made it clear to see. Their fits required black short dresses. Their color on a jacket. Long stockings with a black stripe at the top. And randomly styled boots with their colors and styles on then. Beauty grinned. The zipper was huge and they had fingerless gloves with it. Blossom raised an eyebrow. " just like the anime Z version of us.." Blossom stood up and looked at bubbles. " you wanna show off our fits?" Bubbles grinned and a ball of blue fire appeared in her hand. The same with blossom. Bubbles and her changed into the same outfits with a simple transformation. Brick and boomer looked at them like they were crazy. Blossom smiled as her ribbon held her hair into a high ponytail. Bubbles had pigtails but they were curled at the ends. Bubbles and blossom jumped into the air and smiled " BEAT EM UP!" Brit looked at them emotionless as beauty smiled waving and Bambi gave a thumbs up. Butch looked at beauty and she flew to him hugging him tightly " beauty. If he touches you.." Beauty interrupted him. " then let me handle this. It is a fight after all. I'm supposed to get injured. " she flew away and smiled at him landing back in place. The boys looked at them. " you whimsy girls are going to lose." Says the red one. He's always full of it. At least brick calmed down about being the main one in command

Brit didn't respond.

Brisbane: alright. This fight is strictly for training purposes. Powers are allowed. You are mostly not allowed to KILL EACHOTHER even if I can restore you in a matter of minutes. Is that clear?

Both sides nodded and Brisbane started the match " begin AND COUNTER PARTS ONLY "

They boys started grinning and took steps around the girls. " hmmm. Never got your names. " said beauty

RED: my name is Brandon

BLUE: I'm beast.

GREEN: I'm Brass

The girls raised an eyebrow. And said their names. The boys eyes widened and they took a step back. The girls took a step forward. The boys growled and stepped forward then dashed at their counter parts. Beauty and Bambi dashed off to the side. Brit stayed in place and slapped Brandon's hand off to the right then doing a bridge letting him fly over her. She stood up straight fixing her hair and looked behind her. He slid in the floor and came back for her. She looked at him and walked forward then put her hand to his fist and push down. He was slammed into the floor and it was loud. She looked at him and he grabbed her leg. She kicked that leg upward into a split kick and started to spin like a dancer. She jumped up doing a front flip and slamming him into the floor again. He growled as he was being toyed with.

Beast grinned at beauty as she flew backwards to avoid him. He kept throwing punches that she easily avoided. Beauty smiled and whipped her hair across his face sending him barreling to the left. He circled around her from behind and got a blast ready. Beauty flew to him and he tried to launch it in front of her for max damage. She was fast so that wasn't happening. She flipped from in front of him to behind him. A bubble appeared around them. It was blue. Beauty looked at him as he tries to punch her but within a few inches he gets shocked. " I like to call this move. Conductor..." He started to scream wildly as the lightning slashed over his skin like 400 hot whips. Beauty watched him and he fell to the floor. She crossed her arms and raised an eye row " I don't see a beast.." Beast looked at her and growled as lightning covered his skin as well. He shocked beauty and butch got up from his seat. Beauty didn't react. She stood. Still. Like a statue. Butch watch her take on the lightning. When beast was done. She straightened out her hair. " is that it?" Beasts eyes opened greatly and he dashed back. He looked at her and she smiled " you're not that strong " beast grabbed her arm. She shocked him again. He fell. He got up and put his hands up. They started to glow back. He looked at beauty thinking she hasn't got a chance against him. He was completely wrong. A ball of darkness appeared around beauty. She yawned. He growled. She mocked him. Beauty's eyes glowed white. She looked at Brit who seemed to be bored of her counter part. She wasn't really putting up a fight. Beast felt his body get stiff and cramp up. " what the...?" Beauty smiled as she grabbed the boy by his arm and tossed him across the floor. She landed and near him and he moved away using eye beams on her. She sighed and blew a bubble of electricity at him. When it popped lightning had spread around and it hit him. Beauty shook her head. He was In pain she continues doing it blowing 20 bubbles at one time. Beast was finished. He shook his head. Them girls are stro f fng. Or maybe he was just that weak.

Bambi looked at her Counterpart brass and he seemed to like to play. She grinned. He grabbed her leg And she kicked upward near his face. She gave a right hook. He blocked. He gave her a kick to the stomach. She grabbed his leg and threw him into the earth. She held her breath and smiled as she fought. She was waiting again. He got in front of her for a massive punch with his hand sparking loudly with power. Bambi released a sound wave like in Anthony's lab. It exploded in his face and brass landed on the floor in a crater. Bambi wasn't having fun so she preferred a one hit KO.

Brit and her counterpart were fighting and he was using fire. She is fire but she didn't use anything yet. She looked at him as he tried to contain her in a twister of flames. He did but she wasn't effected. Brit stood there and took it looking at him. He felt emotions rise up when he looked into her eyes. She was cold but her eyes looked innocent. She made the twister become cold fire. It was a hot pink. She raised her hand and the twister was pulled into a ball. She flew back a few feet and got ready to slam the fire ball onto him. He guarded knowing he would take damage and waited. He didn't take any. He opened his eyes and saw that it was just her hand pointing to him. She put a hand on his head. " you have feelings for me..." Brandon opened his eyes wide. She was right. He sighed and nodded. She pushed his head back slightly then surrounded him with hot pink flames it did no damage but it was a reminder that she could hurt him easily. She pulled her hand back and the flamed disappeared. She flew away and he stood there wide eyed. Images of Brit played in his head. He sighed and landed.

Brisbane: hmm. Brandon has fallen for Brit.

Everyone looked at the doctor. Beauty looked at beast. He looked at her and looked down. Brass had his back towards Bambi. " they have feelings for you girls now" the TTGs looked at them confused. The blue one stepped up and showed beauty a heart of lightning. Beauty looked at it amazed. She sighed. " I love someone else..." Butch had his arms crossed and looked at her raising an eyebrow. He was laughing on the inside at her answer. She looked at him and he looked at her. Beast sighed.

Brass looked at Bambi. She was fixing her hoodie. He sighed and looked away. Bambi looked at beauty while speaking " hey. Why us and why so fast?" Brisbane raised an eyebrow " why so fast? You're the turbo tuffs. I thought you could handle any speed. " Brit looked at the doctor then flew  
Over to Brandon. " what do you feel for me. Brandon looked at her with red glowing eyes. She looked into them. A flame heart appeared next to her. She starred at it and held it in her hand. She looked at Brandon. His face was red. She closed her hands around the heart and walked away. He looked at her hurt. She walked away but she wasn't finished talking to him. : you love me... But why and how so fast?: Brandon looked at her. She kept her back to him.

Everyone starred as the boys made their confessions. Butch grinned " she's mine beast..." Beast looked at him and his eyes have a slight attitude " are you sure?" Butch nodded and got up landing next to beauty. She looked up at him and he put his arm around her. " butch shook his head. " you can have my counterpart. I don't want her. No offense blossom bubbles. ". They nodded agreeing with butch. BUTTERCUP NEEDS A MAN!

It's been 2 weeks and its finally the RRBs birthday. The girls decorated their house for the party. It was supposed to be huge. Plus it was the day before Halloween. So why not get unique with it. Blossom had a long PVC red and black Chinese dress. She had on a garter belt to hold up the white stockings and black high heel combat boots. Her hair was in a bun with her locks out and she had Chinese sticks pocking out of it from the side. Her dress started around her shoulders but she didn't wanna show too much so she added fishnets to it. She used a fan to add to her long sleeves. She smiled admiring her work and grinned.

Bubbles looked at herself trying to think of who or what to be. She was going down a list...  
" Harley Quinn.. Lucia... Cream and cheese... Brandy and mr whiskers... Wow. No. Maybe...-" blossom interrupted her holding a poster to her face "...really? A Pokemon?" Blossom grinned " lugia." Bubbles gave blossom a straight face" I'll go with Harley Quinn " bubbles went to change and came out with a custom one. It started as a turtle neck PVC shirt that ended below her chest right above her stomach. Her pants were PVC as well but she added suspenders. She drew a tattoo on her consisting of 3 diamonds. She pushed her hair back and chalk colored one wide red and one side black. Keeping the base of her hair blonde. She smiled at her work and grabbed her fake pistols. She wore black eyeliner and slight red eyeshadow. She grinned as she looked at herself. Her long combat boots complimented her body figure. It was perfect.

Buttercup looked at her sisters as she sat on the couch upset. She had on a black leotard with white rights and short black boots. She had a green leather jacket and fingerless gloves. Her hair still kept its green. She pushed the black areas forward. She wasn't basing her costume off someone. Like blossom. She did something unique. Buttercup looked at bubbles and grinned. " showing off for boomer?" Bubbles had forgot about him. She blushed and changed into a different pair of pants. It was black shorts with red tights and black diamonds on the thighs. Buttercups eyes widened " you going all out this year?" Bubbles nodded " I always have the covering costumes. " bubbles laughed " lemme be a-" there was a knock on the door.

Blossom looked at it with x ray vision" let them in its Brit and her sisters. " bubbles opened the door and smiled she hugged all 3 of them. Brit said hello and walked inside. The place looked like a strip club. They had dance cages up too. It was dark. Rave lights all over the place. 9 large thrones in the back of the room. " Bambi looked at it and flew to hers. It was the extremely light green one. She sat down. Her costume as poison ivy in batman. Brit was anemone from eureka7. Beauty on the other hand was in a sucky us outfit. It was a light blue corset and black strapped PVC pants. Her boots were blue and black at the bottom. She had fake wings on and horns from out her head and a tail to follow. Her gloves were black we well. She smiled as her hair was down this time. Her ribbon was around her neck instead. Brit looked at beauty " I think these are for us" beauty looked at the thrones and smiled " wow. You guys are so sweet to make those for us. It's a perfect match. " blossom and bubbles nodded. Buttercup rolled her eyes and sat in her throne. Bubbles and blossom stayed off theirs. Beauty sat in hers thinking about what would happen if butch saw her. She blushed. Beauty's eyes went wide. The girls looked at her "... The next knock on the door will be them..." The girls grinned as their backyard filled with people and they entered the girls partied out house. Girls and boys danced. Red drinks were being passed around. The floor was covered in confetti. The boys arrived and they were amazed. They noticed the girls sitting ahead of the room in their costumes. Boomer was the mega man in NT WARRIOR. Butch was Jason. Brick was a man in a straight jacket covered in blood. His hair was spiking everywhere. They flew over the people and into their thrones. Brick grinned " you feeling sexy pinky?" Blossom laughed "No. I feel deadly" brick rolls his eyes " that's not new " blossom smirked and stole his hat replacing it with a red crown " well happy birthday." Brick turned red. He was speechless. He sat back in his seat and looked over to a pile or wrapped boxes. He smiled " butch looked at beauty raising an eyebrow " she stopped drinking the red soda and looked at him " it's fake " he touched her wing and sighed " you know I heard what you asked the doctor. " beauty's eyes got wide "... It's either that or I find a way to remove my immortality. I'll look for both and you tell me which one you want." Butchs eyes went wide " you'd die for me?" Beauty took a sip of her drink the drink and Crossed her arms "why else would I take do many hits for you and push you out the way?" Butch started to speak but beauty covered his mouth and put a green crown on him " shut up. Don't ruin the moment. Go have fun " butch smiled and walked near the food. He saw a green oozing cupcake and took it. Bitch smirked to himself eating the cupcake " ain't she a beauty..."

Boomer looked at bubbles " maybe I should have came. In as the joker..." Bubbles looked at him " I have roll upstairs. Too much men arm round tho. I'm not changing yet. " boomer looked at the crowd. " having fun bubbles?" She looked at him yet didn't speak. They made eye contact and he laughed " I should have known my ice queen doesn't like people anymore" bubbles closed her eyes and put the blue crown on boomer " OHH? I'm named king?" Bubbles looked at him. How dare he bring up drama class? Bubbles hated that class. " if you revive the crown and see it be that way. Aye. You have been deemed as such." Boomer laughed " you're a funny one" bubbles kissed boomers cheek " I'll make you explode again. Boomer laughed more " that doesn't work on me blue" she smiled " of corse. I just like to mess with you. " she kissed him for a second and watched his face turn from normal to bricks color " you're adorable.. Yet idk what to call you" boomer covered his face" you got me there..." Bubbles got out her throne and walked over to get a drink. The boys were happy. Brit and Bambi were eating and dancing. Buttercup was still sour. " he's supposed to be MINE..." She spoke to herself. Buttercup got up and walked towards the food eating the candy and cupcakes leaning on the wall next to the food" unfair... Completely UNFAIR.."


	10. Revealing

CHAPTER 10

Brit talked to a few guys then looked over to buttercup. She seems depressed. Brit continued to stare. The boys looked at what she was looking at and looked back at Brit " who's she to you?" A blonde one asked. Brit looked at buttercup as her eye flashed white " my sister " the red headed boy's jaw dropped " but you're so much prettier and calmer" Brit looked at the boy coldly " watch it " she walked away and touched buttercups arm. Buttercup looked at her and sighed shaking her head " no Brit I'm fine." Brits eyes glowed white as she spoke with telepathy : that's the biggest lie you've told me .: Brit pulled buttercup to her room by her arm dashing up the stairs. Buttercup looked at Brit " I know you want butch " Brit said plainly " ...was it that easy to tell?" Brittney looked away " he's your counterpart. It should be obvious to anyone with a counterpart " buttercup covered her face "I'm losing my toughness.." Brit looked at her " no. You need to channel it is all " I can teach you how. " buttercup looked back at Brit and looked at her boots " when? " Brit started to fly and flames started to swirl in ribbons around her body. Her eyes were red at the bottom blending into pink. She looked at buttercup as her hair was directed upward floating in water. " now "

Beauty's eyes got wide for a moment. She felt energy and looked around. She was scanning the crowd for Brit until she heard a voice from her head : I will be teaching buttercup to channel her powers. She is in love with butch so I will distract her while she's with me ; beauty smiled and relaxed in her seat. She took her wings and horns off. " blossom you mind if I change in your room real fast?" Blossom nodded for her to go ahead and walked over whispering in her ear " be careful. Buttercup's upstairs and I know you can destroy the house if you wanted to " beauty smiled " you're just the same if you wanted to. Haha Thank you " with that blossom walked off and beauty went to go change. She came back looking like a blue version of HIM but the black areas were white. Her hair was still down. She looped it over her shoulder to make sure it doesn't drag.

Butch was talking to a few friends from school. The same ones that stopped to talk to Brit. And butch noticed something fuzzy with claws in his sight. He turned to see it and saw beauty had changed her costume. It was a angel like version of HIM. His eyes widened. The guys looked at the girl. The blonde one choked on his cupcake and the red headed one stared as his face turned red. Butch was too distracted by beauty. Then the blonde one spoke. " Holy...Butch! That's your girl?" He nodded slowly and the blonde bow drooled then looked away.

Blonde/Eric: ...your girl is perfect.

Red/Lance: ...please tell me you and her are getting married? You found heaven. You have to marry her!

Butch: you see the ribbon around her neck?

- lance and Eric nod -

Butch calls out to beauty and waves for her to come. She jumps out her seat floating above the crowd then lands and walks to him. " you called?" Butch introduced beauty to his friends and showed off the ribbon.

Eric: how the hell is your date New Years?

Butch: because I asked her on New Years. Why else?

Lance: you must be the perfect couple.

Beauty smiled and kissed butch's cheek walking back to her matching throne. The boys looked at her love struck and jaw dropped. Eric sighed " I want one like her..."

Brick walked over and looked at Eric and lance. They shook Hands " sup?" Lance and Eric looked at brick as their faces were still red " we saw butchs girl. She's crazy amazing..." Eric said. Brick grinned. " you wanna see mine?" They nodded and boomer walked over with bubbles. " you both are the stupidest brothers I could ever have. Is this a contest on who's girl is sexier?" Eric and lance looked at bubbles and they almost dropped their sodas

Eric and lance :...

Boomer: Nope. My girl is perfect to me. I don't care. Don't give a fuck. Won't attempt to. Leave us out of it.

Bubbles blushed hearing his words then looked over to him raising an eyebrow. Boomer shrugged. He didn't care. He pulled her and they say back in their matching thrones.

Brick called blossom over and she walked past people. Men were looking at her like she's a model. A guy choked on his food and girls looked jealous of her. Eric and lance turned completely red when they saw blossom. She looked at brick. " your friends?" Brick nodded. " blossom. Meet lance and Eric. " she looked at them and shook their hands. "Nice to meet you." She said and they felt weak. Beauty walked back over and looked at their condition. She looked at butch then sighed and closed her eyes. She didn't want them to see the color change shift from blue to white. She made a full body analysis of Eric and lance.

Lance

Body temperature:100.3

Heart rate: 131.

Blood pressure: low

I.Q. Level : 90.

Eric

Body temperature:102.4

Heart rate: 129

Blood pressure: low

I.Q. Level : 100.4

She opened her eyes as they shifted to blue and looked at the boys. She told blossom in telepathy and blossom tried to hold a smile. Bubbles walked back over to talk to blossom. " I have a issue. Bullet came for a Halloween visit and he's looking for a costume. You got any mini hats or something?" The boys perked up.

Butch: bullet...?

Blossom: our pet squirrel

Bubbles: he's smart don't worry.

Bullet jumped onto bubbles head and looked down at everyone. He squeezed and waved. The boys were amazed. Brick asked how. Blossom said chemical x. Brick said who. Bubbles said guilty. Boomer came back and flinched back when he saw the squirrel. " DF IS... Ohh now I see what you did there. He got chemical x don't he?" Bubbles nodded. " sorry. I didn't know." Bullet laughed and jumped off bubbles head floating in place. He spoke to bubbles ": can I have a cupcake?:" bubbles got a cupcake and held it up for him. ": thank you:" brick looked at bubbles. " we never learned about you. How many languages can you speak again?" Bubbles ate a cake pop " all and every language that was created. " bricks eyes widened "...you have a human decoder" blossom nodded. Lance and Eric were scared. Bubbles looked at them. She spoke to lance in Russian ": stop acting scared. I know your birth language:" Lances eyes grew as he responded back in English "..yes I was born in Russia.. How did you..." Bubbles grinned and spoke Chinese to blossom. ": blossom why are they so scared of my speech?" Blossom laughed and shook her head ": I don't know. Wanna ask?:" bubbles nodded.

Upstairs Brit stared at buttercup blankly as she sat there watching Brit channel her energy into her true element." You will learn this right now..." Brit stopped charging energy and landed softly. She pulled buttercup off her bed and sat down." Close your eyes. Cloud out anything you hear. Focus on anything you like. Then think of something or someone you hate and them taking away your happiness" buttercup looked at Brit. " I hate beauty and the fact she took butch..." Brit continued to look at her " I don't mind. You can use that. I know my sister seems conceded. She isn't. When she says something it's usually pointed to more people than she addresses." Buttercup nodded and floated off the floor lightly. She started to glow green and her body seemed to float in water. She continued to think and her eyes widened as they glowed a neon green. Energy that shaped leaves blowing in the wind. It circled around her on a diagonal axis and never hit the floor. Brit smirked "very good. Now that you have it. Make yourself look like a angel " buttercup was confused. But if she wanted to try and have a chance at stealing butch she would need a good as hell try. Buttercup touched the floor and hoped over it lightly. She stopped and held a hand up letting the leaves be pulled into it as more speared around her body. They started to blow upward like her hair and she held her hands to her heart then pushed them away releasing a green flower if energy that soon dissolved. Buttercup stopped charging." Brit blinked " I'm sorry to say but butch and beauty won't be breaking up. Ever. " buttercup looked at Brit shocked. " brittney I really love him.. " Brit got up and walked to the door " me and my sisters are immortal. She's going to help butch become immortal or lose hers." Buttercups eyes went wide " she's..-" Brit looked at her plainly " she's not letting go of him. Succubus or not. She loves him and that's not changing..." Brittney walked out the room and to the crown of males and females. She grabbed bubbles arm and bubbles looked at her then moved over giving her space. The boys looked at Brit " hey arent you sisters with that green mean girl?" Brits eyes flashed white " buttercup is my sister. Watch your mouth" the boys got scared and sighed. Bubbles and blossom raised an eyebrow. " Excuse me...?" Blossom held her fan up. " watch what you way about my sister" her eyes flashed red. Bubbles cracked her neck. The boys stepped back. " w-we're sorry.." Butch raided an eyebrow and bullet growled in their faces making them flinch back. Beauty tried to hold a laugh because she saw buttercup as a uglier and weaker version of herself. Beauty is conceded only when she doesn't like someone. Buttercup walked into the crowd slightly bumping beauty's shoulder. Beauty looked at her and buttercup ignited her glance. " butch ill be right back..." She barged past buttercup and walked to the stairs walking up towards the bathroom. Buttercup looked at her and growled. Beauty heard it and her eyes flashed white ": Watch that attitude with me. Lets remember. I'm immortal and I can kill you hardly using any powers at all:" buttercups face started to boil. She held it in and looked at the boys. " sup..?" Brit. Called her out " I know you're angry and I heard what was said" buttercups eyes went wide. She was in so much shock her eyes went into one green hollow ring as she looked to Brit. Beauty was upstairs looking at herself in the mirror. " she wants butch? Try bitch. Just fucking try..." Beauty wet her hands and ran them thru her hair. She looked at her hair around her shoulders. Dragging on the floor and countertop. It layered on top of each other. She growled slightly as lightning came out her body. It crackled with her wet skin and hands. She looked at the mirror as her eyes glowed white. She was given a image of what was Happening downstairs

Buttercup talked to the guys and explained she's not mean. Brit fixed her hair because the clips were coming out and her dress was getting wrinkled. Bambi came in eating a bunch of cake. She asked where's beauty. Buttercup made a comment " dead I hope..." Butch growled loudly and walked away throwing his crown at a wall. It surprised a few ppl. He walked away and left the house walking outside and sat on the roof. Buttercup followed and butch pushed her away. She grabbed his hand and he shocked her.

Beauty snickered with a evil laugh and walked out the bathroom not trying to fix the mess that is her hair. It's long... It will fall back into place. She walked to the closes window and Flew out. She sighed " time to inside buttercup gets no chance with him..." Beauty glided to the backyard she walked up to the water looking at the fish and sighed. " my immortal soul have mercy on this succubus for being attached to one man. But I refuse to live off what we normally feed on..." She looked into the water putting her finger between the fish. They circled around her finger. She looked at the black one. " butch forgive me..." She sighed and looked up into the sky. She flew up seeing there was an over cast. Butch was too busy growling at buttercup to notice. Beauty looked down at them and put her hands in front of her closing her eyes. " I don't want to be the one to show off my true colors... A simple show of dominance.. That's all." Lighting came from a thundercloud and it was in beauty's color. She flew around in a strange pattern letting it strike down. The thunder how ever did not touch the town. Butch looked at the cloud "beaut-" buttercup kissed him before he could finish the name. Beauty had enough.

She dashed out the cloud with lightning surrounding her fist and punched buttercup 3 times. Jab. Uppercut. Right hook rotating at about 2000 mph. She looked at buttercup and growled. A bright light came from her lower back as a glowing tail came from beauty. Her eyes were feline like and she was pissed. Beauty walked past butch pushing her hair behind her. She didn't care anymore. It's time to be brutal. Buttercup got up and growled then threw a ball of green energy at beauty. She looked at it and it disappeared before touching her. Beauty slashes the wind with her hand creating a lightning whip. Beauty slammed it across buttercup. One whip was equal to 10,000 hot lashes. Buttercup fell to the floor and beauty growled. Butch watched beauty as her tail slithered around her. She looked at butch " next time she's FINISHED..." Butch grabbed beauty looking at her. She looked back at him coldly ".,.Beauty don't be like this.." She began to turn away from him as her body became blue vapor in his hands and back to solid once she had her back to him. She laughed coldly and pushed her hair back. " next time. I can't promise that." Beauty's tail disappeared and her eyes returned to normal. She continued to walk away as it started to drizzle. She walked along the sidewalk as her heels clicked. She turned to butch. " I'm sorry you had to see that. But it's her own fault" beauty looked forward leaving butch to stare at her in shock

Butch:...Beauty what have you become...

Beauty stopped walking not looking back at him. : would you rather have me kiss you and you drop dead or fuck you and 10 years drop off your life? You see what I've been trying to hide. It's been there for as long as I've been alive and I don't want to remember it. I've done some things in the past and I can't believe it might happen again. But If it has to then it will..." Beauty looked at him now. Her body turned into vapor and she reconfigured right behind him. " do you know what I can do to you if I wanted? I love you. I refuse. But HER... She's not safe. So someone better tell her before things get a little out of hand." Butch growled " what can you do..." Beauty floated in front of him. " get me a male to demonstrate..." Butch looked at a guy walking towards the party he didn't like. He pointed him out. " that one. Red coat.." Beauty looked at the guy and her eyes glowed white. Her body seemed to float. He looked at her. " don't say i didn't warn you.." Ribbons of energy came from her body and grabbed the male. He froze in place. Butch stepped back. She held her hand out making a " come here" motion. The boy followed her direction completely under her control. She looked at butch " you really want to see?" Butch nodded and beauty shook her head. She opened her mouth to reveal fangs and lightning came out of her mouth surrounding the boy. His soul was pulled out his body and visible. Butchs eyes

went wider than anything. He felt his body go stiff. She grabbed the soul with a bubble of physic pressure. He took a step back. Beauty looked at him " if I wanted to I would eat his soul.."she let it go and released it back into his body. She took his phone and let go of her release on his mind and looked at him cutely. " excuse me... You dropped your phone." The guy in the red coat looked at beauty confused and took his phone. " thank you so much" she nodded and walked back to butch taking out hers texting for a moment. " so as you can see , I am a functional succubus" butch sighed " so what are you doing with me? Dating me?" Beauty didn't bother looking up " I thought you were smart. But to ask such a slow question after seeing and realizing. I wouldn't blame you. I love you " she looked up from her phone and showed him her background. It was a picture of them at the beach when a crap clamped on his nose. " butch looked at beauty " you love me?" She nodded " I wouldn't keep this secret from you for nothing... But I wish you knew I would never ever try and take your soul even if god told me to" butch grabbed her and held her close " you're deadly..and could beat me with ease. I know I will lose to you if we ever had a real fight" beauty looked up at butch " what are you trying to say...?" Butch sighed " I'm saying that you would expect me to break up with you. Which is quite the opposite of what I'm doing now. " butch cupped his hands around her cheeks and kissed her "don't be stupid. We have a long time together " beauty smiled at what he said. Buttercup watched growling in pain. She got up as her fists glowed green " you're lucky... " beauty's eyes glowed white and buttercup fainted instantly. Butch sighed holding beauty close. " you scare me sometimes. You know that right?" The rain got heavier and beauty smiled pulling him inside the house. He smiled " you really do have feelings for me." Beauty looked at butch " if I didn't I would have tried something already" butch looked around as he walked in the door. Beauty ran her hands thru her hair and a few guys stopped to look. Butch smirked. She wasn't trying anything but to untangle her hair. Beauty pulled all her hair into her hands and pulled it slightly. "...I know I'm attracting attention." Butch grabbed her hand making her lose grip of her hair "don't worry about it" he threw her hair over her head letting it land over her shoulders and behind her. Butch pulled her to the group of people talking and blossom raised an eyebrow " where's buttercup?" Beauty sighed " she tried to swing at me so I hypnotized her to sleep ". Butch nodded " odd but it's true" bubbles walked outside and picked up buttercup then lasted her in her bed. She came back and looked at beauty " I think you and her need a moment to talk." Brit grabbed blossoms shoulder looking her in her eyes. Blossom already understood. She spoke up " bubbles? Buttercup likes butch. It can't be helped. " bubbles raised an eyebrow " isn't she a blue member? Does it feel odd knowing that you're the " baby " of the group dating the " fighter?"" Beauty nodded " it did at first. Especially when people would scream my name and wonder who would name their child that." Blossom " we'll you're name is unique..." Bubbles looked at blossom " my name is bubbles " blossom screamed " DON'T-" boomer checks his pockets and asks brick for a 20. Brick gave it to him and boomer walks up to bubbles and sticks the 20 in the back of her shirt. She looks at boomer as he eats a cupcake to hide what he did. Didn't work. He laughed and bubbles growled turning red. Beauty watched it wide eyed and looked up at butch "... Never in my life." " yeah Ima ignore that..." Butch said and sat down in a chair at the table near the food

Buttercup woke up and looked around. She was wet and cold. She stripped and took a hot shower then looked at everyone from her door. A growl came from her throat and she looked down at the group of parting people. She saw beauty and walked back into her room. She sighed and Walked to her window " butch saw what she is.. And still likes her. How am I supposed to compete...?" She looked thru her drawer and put on a new suit. It was a PVC cat suit with a zipper at the front. She held the zipper at a place that was foot enough got people to see her chest but not too much. She sighed and straightened out her hair. She was angry but at least she knew how to show it better this time. She put on some black eyeliner and a light coat of green eyeshadow. She put on some leather gloves and boots then walked downstairs. A few Guys looked at her but then returned to talking. She stopped and looked at beauty and butch. She shook her head and walked near the food. Buttercup returned eating cupcakes and soda then watched everyone have fun. She was day dreaming but it got interrupted by a random guy. His hair was jet black and his eyes were green at the top. Blue at the bottom. He told her she was pretty and she said thank you. They talked and she realized his name was Jet

Jet: so you really liked the guy and he chose someone else. Wow

Buttercup: it's funny. She's not even green

Jet:...?

Buttercup pointed out beauty. She smiled turning around and jet got a good look at her face. His eyes widened "goddamn..." Buttercup made a face and jet continued to speak " holy. How does she not trip on her hair?!" Buttercup laughed. She expected jet to fall in love with her. Instead he was a little bit confused. " what's her name again?" "Beauty" jet made a poker face. " we'll she's pretty. That's for sure. But sheesh. Conceded?" Buttercup shrugged " she's only conceded when she dislikes someone " jet smirked. "Superhuman?" Buttercup nodded and looked at her " she's more like a demon whore..." Jet raised an eyebrow " succubus. Wow I didn't think they were real " buttercup nodded. Suddenly beauty disappeared. Buttercups eyes widened as she searched the room for beauty. Nothing. Jet didn't see her either. Beauty smirked as she talked to butch. He looked into her eyes and And saw her pupil being cat like. He looked at her. " what happened ?" Beauty shrugged" nothing. Buttercup called me a demon whore is all. I need to fix the problem. Take away her new friend.." Butch looked over and saw a guy near buttercup. Butch looked at beauty " how exactly?" Beauty smirked " butch he won't see anything important..." Butch looked at beauty as she kept her eyes on them. " his name is jet..." Butch growled " If that's the same one that took my first gf away..." Beauty looked at butch. " and she was?" Butch looked away " she wasn't important.. Realized she was a slut and left her" butch looked at beauty as her tail appeared and slithered around her He sighed and put a hand on her head " don't " beauty looked at buttercup and jet. She sighed and slipped out of butchs touch. He heard a voice. It was soft but the words were harsh. " for all that he remembers and sees in her... If it wasn't written how can it exist..." Beauty's body became vapor as she phased thru jet. Only butch saw it. He gasped as she appeared behind jet. More blue vapor appeared around them and butch felt himself become stiff where he was standing. No

One else could see this accept beauty and butch. Beauty grinned and let the vapor enter his body thru his mouth. Jets eyes glowed blue for a moment then he exhaled the gas and beauty's tail wrapped around his neck. " I love my job..." She laughed and the tail tightened around jets neck. Buttercup didn't see as she was being mind controlled that she was still talking to jet and he was perfectly fine. Butch looked at beauty as she started to float upward. Her body became transparent as wings came from her figure. She blew out more blue vapor and laughed evily then disappeared. Butch looked next to him to find beauty looking at jet. She had fangs and one was piling out. She giggled and looked at butch " watch what will happen.."

Butch looked at beauty then at jet. He remember seeing the image of some female. She had long black hair and soft blue eyes. She was an angel to him. She tried to speak. It didn't work. Butch looked at jet"... Beauty what did you do?" Beauty grinned " watch" jet looked at buttercup "...what was that girls name again? Beauty?" Buttercup nodded. Jet took a moment to think. "... Long hair or not. She's amazing.." Butchs eyes widened as he looked at his girl " beauty smirked and walked over to the food taking a green cupcake. Buttercup growled. She walked back letting her face be seen by jet and his heart spiraled and flipped. He was in love. Beauty walked back over to butch. Jet was panting and blushing. He was in love but he also felt one major urge that beauty left out that could really screw with buttercups head. She made him feel pure lust. Beauty smirked at her results. Jet left buttercup and walked over to beauty. He looked at her up and down then tapped her shoulder. Butch growled. Beauty wrapped her tail around butchs wrist reminding him its only a set up.

Jet: ...what's your name? I'm sorry. I saw you and fell in love instantly.. I'm jet.

Beauty grinned as she used mind control on everyone besides butch again allowing him to see. Beauty put her hand to his forehead and pulled the remaining blue vapor out of his body thru his mouth. Beauty snapped her finger and he appeared normal again. The mind control ended. Jet looked at beauty and blushed. " whoa. I'm sorry" beauty nodded and turned back to butch eating the cupcake. Butch looked at beauty stunned. " if you used that on me say so now. Beauty put her hand to butchs forehead and pulled away. No blue vapor came from him. He was amazed" beauty smirked. " to someone I love? No."

The music got better. Skrillex played blasting thru out the party. Rock n roll. Ruffneck bass. First of the year. Do da oliphant. Scary monsters and nice sprites. Then it switched to dub step in general. Cracks. 20 minutes by eDiT. Werewolf VIP EDIT. Harlem shake. A lot of songs. Everyone was dancing happily. Beauty sat on her throne and butch stood with his back against the wall. " that's one scary ability you have " beauty grinned. I'm amazed you saw it the first time. Butch raised an eyebrow " what do you mean?" Succubus powers are usually invisible to normal people." Butch looked at her " we need to get your blood checked out big buy. I think you're an incubus." Butch looked at beauty and sighed. " she crossed her arms and legs. " if so then you are instantly immortal.. No more issues of worry " beauty smirked and became vapor then appeared in front of butch " WHA... Damn.." Butchs eyes widened and beauty's did too when she looked into his. His pupil was gone. Beauty asked butch if he can see. He said yes. Beauty grabbed butchs hand. " tell me if you can hear this.." She opened her mouth doing synchronized screeches that Made her become a live speaker. She was screeching rock n roll my skillex and it sounded like he had headphones. He could hear it clearly. Butch nodded and beauty narrowed her eyes at him. " after your birthday tomorrow. We go see what's up..." Butch nodded and looked into the crowd. Brick was having fun with blossom and his friends. Boomer and bubbles were upstairs but outside of any rooms looking out the window talking. Buttercup was talking with jet and explained he didn't know what came over him. Buttercup growled and walked away. Butch smirked at beauty's handy work. He looked at his hands and beauty grabbed them. " stop worrying..." Butch held beauty close and sighed. " this is going to be hard to control.." Beauty looked at butch" it's alright. I'll teach you. " beauty pulled butch outside and talked to him. " I can show you a few things I know you can do. " butch looked at her. " if you are an incubus that is..." Beauty turned into blue vapor again and appeared in the air. she looked at butch with feline eyes and scratched the air making a wave of electricity slam into the floor before him. he looked at it and sighed then flew up to beauty. she smiled and kissed his cheek. " don't worry. its ok. I just wanna see if you're immortal or not."

brisbane was in his office looking thru the " succubus experiments" files and found one he didn't open. he clicked on it to fine a document in red text " WARNING. HIGHLY UNSTABLE! TURBO TUFF 002. - BEAUTY. MODEL 7/12. SHOULD NOT BE IN USE. " he looked down the page finding out things about beauty he wish he knew earlier. he gasped when he read the last line. " PROJECT KNOWN TO HAVE SUCCUBUS ABILITIES CAUSING DEATH, LIFE SPAN SHORTENING, AND LUST FOR AN INDIVIDUAL, PLEASE KEEP LOCKED UP IN TEST TUBE"


	11. Mine

CHAPTER 11  
Mine  
Brat woke up in a large white room. She was dizzy from recovery drugs. Morphine.. And others used during surgery  
"...where am I..?"  
She noticed a boy that looked exactly like boomer with black hair. He turned to her while speaking to a doctor but didn't notice she was awake. Brat grinned  
'Well if I can't have boomer. I might as well have this one'  
She thought. Brat got an idea and took off the oxygen mask then floated in the tank limply. She held her breath and let her body sway in the water lightly as pieces of her hair floated in different directions. The heart meter started to screech showing she was dead.  
" WAKE HER UP. WHO WAS MONITORING HER?!"  
Brat heard the boy speak and grinned on the inside. He looked at brat. Her eyes flew open as she turned looking down at him. The room filled with white coats and they froze looking at her. Brat was in the test tube confused about what just happened with these people and how could they fill the room so fast. She looked at the oxygen tube and didn't touch it.  
" Beast We have a issue. "  
The boy turned around at his name.  
"no shit. The machine says she has no pulse."  
Brat put her hand to the glass and popped the tube open. Everyone in the room except Beast hit the wall scared. Brat walked out the tube growling. She looked around to see her sisters in tubes as well.  
"Hey goldilocks. Calm down. We are trying to help you and your sisters recover."  
Brat looked at the male and dashed over to berserk. She opened her eyes and looked at brat from inside the water. Brat sighed. Berserk smiled and popped open her tube then stretched. Brandon came in and looked to see water and glass almost everywhere. He was eating popcorn and raised an eyebrow. This one preferred not to wear his hair in a ponytail. He kept the cap. Berserk stretched not noticing Brandon and hugged brat tightly then looked at the doctors.  
" thank you for saving my sisters..."  
The doctors nodded but brat was confused.  
" saving?"  
Berserk nodded and looked over to brute who was still damaged. Brute opened her eyes faintly. Her condition was so bad her eyes had a red slash over them. Brat sighed and touched the tube. Brute was so bad she couldn't move because of the bandages.  
Brat walked away from the tube and looked at all the doctors shocked at their awakening. Brandon stood there silent munching on popcorn while he let everyone else talk.  
" brat we are simply helping you and your sisters recover. We are sorry to say that there is a chance brute won't make it. Her skin Is burned and some body parts have dead nerves. She won't be the same. We gave her chemical x tablets to help but it seems this issue is deeper than we think. "  
Berserk sighed shaking her head. Brat asked for her clothes and was taken to a room to chance. It was private. She got her normal attire: A shirt bra like blue tank top, white lace stockings, high heel black boots, a black choker, a leather skirt and a black short waitress vest with her 2 hair bows. Berserk got her clothes. Her a black school shirt with a red skirt. Her white thigh high stocking and black heeled shoes. Her normal ribbons tied back some of her hair. She smiled and cracked her wrists before she put her black cuffs on. Brat pushed her hair over her shoulder and walked back to the main room. Berserk walked back as we'll and they sat down looking at their "counterparts".  
"So what's your names?"  
Beast started it off.  
" brat.."  
"Berserk"  
Brandon raised an eyebrow. He was amazed. He sighed as he ran out of popcorn. Berserk laughed at him. Brat and beast looked at each other.  
" Ima guess you wanted to date the blonde version of me?"  
" you're the brunette version of him. There's a difference. He was born first"  
" yeah well I wanna date my counter part but "  
Beast pointed to brute.  
" she's stuck on the green one. So I need help "  
" and who is your counter part?"  
Brat wanted information.  
" Beauty the TurboTuff girl.."  
Brat growled.  
" her little friend bubbles took my man. Boomer is supposed to be mine..."  
Beast sighed and looked at Brandon.  
" I know you want Brittney..."  
Brandon sighed and nodded looking away. He was I love with Brit. He wanted to hold her tightly and let flames consume them leaving them alone to keep each other close. He thought of that and covered his face. Beast shook his head. Brass came in and saw them then looked at beast confused.  
" the girls that beauty beat up.. Maybe they can help us get our girls. We need to help them get their guys. That's all.."  
Brass looked away.  
" I can get her on my own."  
" brass she might not accept you. Single or not. "  
" beast. Just because you got to beauty after it was too late doesn't mean I'll get to Bambi when it gets late. Just let me do this on my own..."  
Brass walked out the room and sighed against the door.  
'I won't force her... But as a incubus. If I need to. I will...'  
The party was finished and everyone went upstairs to change accept beauty and butch. They were getting ready to clean  
" hmm..."  
Beauty looked at butch as he thought. Beauty looked at the room and jumped up to the banister of the stairs and walked along it. She looked at butch as she smirked. She knew what he was thinking. Butch looked at her and flew in circles creating a tornado. Beauty flew in the opposite direction. She flew up and down the tornado in a pattern and all the items of what was left after the party got sucked into the tornado.  
" so you do know how to copy me..."  
" it's bad that I know how to fight with my Boyfriend?"  
Butch grinned  
" nope. But I wanna sparing session with you one of these days "  
Beauty flipped forward out the tornado then came back with a garbage bag. She scooped up all the trash. Everyone came downstairs to see what looked like a lovers attempt at a fight until they looked closer. Blossom smirked at them.  
" nice "  
Brick watched as all the garbage got collected. They dashed into corners off the room and flew in zigzags around the floor cleaning it up. Beauty looked at butch as she cut close to the floor like he did. They met in the middle of the room then curved the edges of the area. When they stopped they flew in circles around each other like yin and yang across the floor cleaning. Everyone enjoyed watching this because it showed how much they can work together. Butch smiled at beauty.  
" I'm amazed you still remember how we used to do odd patterns when we fought. And somehow you didn't forget how we clean a room. "  
" I'm meant for more than just fighting "  
Blossom raised an eyebrow at the couple who seemed to be cleaning the room up in sections. She understood Why they didn't rabidly circulate around like her sisters did. Beauty and butch grabbed each others fore arm and spun around sweeping. When they were done they stopped in the middle of the room and flew upward. Beauty headed left. Butch headed right and they dashed at each other. They collided creating the same tornado as it hovered near furniture polishing it up. They stopped at the middle of the room again and looked at the rest of their gang.  
" now about that sparing session? "  
Butch looked at her. " right now?"  
Blossom shrugged. It's late. No one cares. No school tomorrow. So why not?  
" there's no school tomorrow butch"  
Butch looked at blossom then back at beauty. " powers or no?"  
Butch looked at beauty thinking.  
" no powers besides flight. And strength. You can throw things and hit people. But that's about it. "  
Beauty nodded and everyone flew outside to a large clear area. She and butch still had their costumes on. She looked at butch then got into a odd stance. She leaned forward like she was ready for track and butch was up for defense.  
" ok. You guys wanna see how we used to train? "  
Everyone nodded. Buttercup simply stayed quiet.  
Butch charged at beauty. Beauty straightened out her right leg and soccer kicked upward making him have to block. Beauty jumped back and bounced forward with both feet. Butch blocked again and grabbed her leg. He spun her around and threw her but beauty caught herself as she attached to a tree. She smirked as she walked down the tree like a spider. Butch looked at her readying himself. She jumped back at butch with two feet again. Butch dodged and was going to punch beauty in the back. She backflips onto his arm looking at him then swing down and kicked him in his stomach. Butch growled and kicked upward for her face. He was calm but him and beauty always got extreme when they spared. Beauty lowered herself down to the floor as her legs bend back to lower herself farther. Butch looked at her and got ready to axe kick down. Beauty rolled to the side and pushed herself into a split kick. Butch moved back and beauty spin backwards on one hand pushing herself back up. Butch looked at her.  
" you must have ate a lot of sugar at the party..."  
Beauty nodded. Butch changed the rules.  
" need to burn energy?"  
Beauty grinned as she opens her mouth to reveal a pair of long canines. Lightning fired from her mouth as she did so. Butch dodged and came to slam beauty in her face until she leaned back doing a bridge. She hopped out into the air and landed on butchs shoulders. He looked up at beauty and grabbed her leg to throw into the floor. Her body rotated and she screeched. Waves of lightning smacked themselves into butch. Blossom opened her eyes wide.  
" they fight like how we used to. They don't hold back. "  
Brick laughed.  
" nope. Beauty and butch are one funny couple. They might inflict damage but the love repairs it every time. "  
Butch flew into a tree and beauty held up a hand with a steam of lightning. Butch looked at her and growled as he charged for her. Beauty moved out the way and lashed her lightning whip around butch's leg. He used his own power to counter it and pulled beauty to him. He forced lightning into her body at high speeds and watched as she screamed. He stopped and looked at her. She laughed and opened her mouth to him and sound waves equal to a base at 100% slapped him off. Beauty smiled and continued increasing the amount of bases that hit him at once. It went from being half bead to delays to 1/32th beat delays. Butch growled as he pushed forward. He stomped his right foot down lifting his body up into the air as it rotated doing flips. Beauty looked up at him. She jumped up as well. They met each other in a display of power. He punched forward as she did and a bright light of blue hitting green blasted the two back. Butch looked at his girl.  
" stubborn..."  
" I'm not submissive. Sorry. "  
" neither am I"  
Beauty crossed her arms as her body glowed blue. Butch crosses his arms as well. Bricks eyes widen.  
" ohh damn "  
Blossom looked at him with a confused expression.  
" what?"  
" that's beauty's way of saying " SKIP THE FOREPLAY. I WANT RESULTS THIS TIME "  
Blossoms eyes widened  
" is that why she screamed when butch shocked her and she laughed?"  
Brick nodded answering her question.  
Beauty dashed at butch. his eyes opened wide as she disappeared. She appeared behind him and slammed a fist into his back. boomer got out his seat watching. butch hit the floor then got up. he charged at beauty with a glowing green fist. she grabbed his fist and pulled him into a tight hug kissing his cheek.  
"getting tired?"  
butch looked at her  
" Nope. are you?"  
Beauty threw him to the floor. he landed on his hands and kicked upward. she spun to the side then kicked his arm making him lose balance.  
" Just getting started…"  
right then they heard music blasting in the middle of the forest. beauty and butch looked at each other then searched the area. brick and blossom looked around to see bambi with a boom box in hand. it was playing "love song". bambi smirked. brit had a hand on her hip  
" are you done playing around?"  
Beauty smiled  
"nope"  
She came out with a black box with green ribbons on it. Butch looked at the box. He took it and shook it. He opened it to see custom green beats. custom iPhone. and a green keychain with a half heart that say BxB 1/1/13. he smiled and put the keychain on his pants. beauty showed him the one around her neck. he kissed her and held her close.  
" Happy birthday ya asshole."  
" Its happy now because your stupidness ruined it in the best way."  
"and how did i ruin it?"  
" look at the boot mark on my stomach"  
Beauty laughed turning red.  
"Sorry. HAHAHA…."  
Brick grabbed blossom and hugged her tightly. Blossom slapped brick softly and he rubbed his cheek growling at her then stopped when a red box with black ribbons appeared in his face. he opened it to see a custom red cap, red sneakers, and fingerless gloves along with a new iPhone in the box.  
" I don't need em. i got you. i think thats a perfect gift."  
" im not taking them back red."  
" good because i wanna try them on."  
blossom laughed and looked over to bubbles. bubbles gave boomer his box. he had a hand made scarf with his color and a black stripe in the middle. he put it on and sighed happily.  
" man its comfy…"  
he picked more things out the box. he noticed a warm hat and a new phone with boots. bambi and brittney gave butch and brick their gifts. brit got brick a red skateboard and bambi gave butch a green dirt bike. the boys played with their new toys. beauty smiled. buttercup looked up at the sky then looked at butch. she turned around remembering that jet guy and sighed.  
berserk looked at her clothes in the mirror. she understood why the ruffs didn't want a bunch of immature little girls now. she looked like an improper dressed old lady trying to look like a adorable 8 year old. brat agreed and looked at herself. she sighed and shook her head.  
" yeah we need some new style.."  
they flew off to the mall to go buy a few things. Berserk bought a red tank top with black jeans. they had fire going up the legs. she had on black sneakers and her hair was straightened out. she had on fingerless gloves and red bracelets. her leather coat was open. she smiled as her make up was lipgloss and eyeliner with red eyeshadow.  
" How do i look?"  
Brat grinned and took out her hair bows then combed her hair straight. She picked up a blue half hoodie and a a white tank with a black short skirt and a belt. she had white stockings and high top converses to match. she looked at berserk. she mumbled something confused..  
"erm… your hair.."  
brat turned around seeing her hair was off the floor. she sighed. she might need to put the bows up again. She took it and put up her ponytails then curled up the ends. She smiled at her progress and fixed the front of her hair then put on dime black cuffs and smiled. They picked out a outfit for brute. It was a black dress with a leather jacket that had spikes around the shoulders. Her had white stockings and black combat boots. Her spike gauntlets would stay on. Brat and berserk grinned. They bought brute a green satan choker.  
Brat and berserk walked out as the beepers went off because of their tags. A guy ran up to them about it. Brat punched him across the store and smiled  
" maybe next time if I feel like paying... "  
Berserk smiled  
" probably never..."  
Brat walked out with her sister and flew back to the lab. Beast looked at brat wide eyed. Berserk flipped some of her hair back and Brandon looked away. He still wanted brittney. The girls came back and gave the boys each one bag.  
"But what is-"  
Brat interrupted beast.  
" just open it blue.."  
It was some jeans and a blue jersey. There was a black B on the front. It came with a jean jacket and boots.  
Brandon didn't bother opening his...  
Brass looked away. He wanted Bambi.  
Brute had finally gotten into a stable state. They doctors helped her out the tube and gave her water with 2 chemical x tablets in them. She felt better but know if she fought beauty again it won't be so easy to heal. Brat gave brute her clothes and she want into a room to put them on. Berserk walked with her and flat ironed her hair. She had also put green streaks into her bang. Brute looked like a new female. She looked onto a mirror and smiled.  
" you both know me so well. "  
The power puff home was now filled with the RRB PPG and TTG. it was to become a sleep over. Butch picked up beauty around her waist holding her. she was still hyper.  
" Come on,We gotta go to bed"  
" but.. i want more sugar!"  
butch growled at beauty as his eyes glowed green. She looked at him then snaked out his grip. She flew back to eat the leftover cake and junk. Brittney grabbed beauty and gave her to butch  
" Don't let my sister break down…"  
Butch nodded.  
" Im trying. she's one hell of a fighter."  
Brittney growled as her tail appeared lightly hovering around her. She blew pink smoke in beautys face. she was unaffected but that did captured her attention.  
" MAINTAIN!"  
Beauty sighed as she regained her composure and snuggled against butch. she yawned and grabbed a pillow then looked at him.  
" where are we all sleeping?"  
Butch raised an eyebrow then looked at their couch. It looked like a 2 layered bleacher. Butch sat at the top layer of the bleacher like couch. He patted the spot next to him for beauty. She layed at the 2nd layer. Brit blinked then looked at Bambi. Brick played with blossom slapping her hand and she slapped his hand back. Both were testing each others speed.  
"Hmm... I'm stuck with my counterpart then..."  
Boomer spoke then grinned. Bubbles looked at him sighing.  
" yeah you can stay in the ROOM. The bed is mine. Take the futon near my wall. It's big anyway."  
Brick looked at blossom.  
" come on pinky. You love big red!"  
Blossom stomped on his foot and pulled him by his ponytail to her room. She had a large pile of pillows on the floor. That should be enough. Buttercup had her arms crossed watching then left to go upstairs. Bambi and brittney slept in buttercups room on the floor in a pile of giant pillows.  
Beauty played with the pillows. Butch grabbed her leg and pulled her into his lap quickly  
" you scared me!"  
Butch grinned and beauty's eyes widened as she noticed a very sharp pair of fangs in his mouth. Butch looked at her confused. Beauty pulled him to a mirror.  
"... You have canines. And not the natural ones..."  
Butch looked at them and then looked back at beauty. He was confused.

" what?"  
Beauty grabbed his arm and flew to the lab while everyone was asleep. She knocked on the doctors door. He amazingly was still awake.  
" hey doctor?"  
" ah. Beauty and butch. My strongest couple. How are you both?"  
Beauty's eyes turned white as she looked viciously into his eyes. Her hair started to float as she glowed white. She as using telepathy but the seriousness of the matter made it so the message was clear.  
:"butch might be a incubus...:"  
Brisbane's eyes widened. He thought for a moment. Butch watched them.  
:" Beauty is there any signs?:"  
:" he can see me when I use succubus powers.. And he has one mean set of canines that should be checked out :"  
Brisbane looked at butch.  
" open your mouth please?"  
Butch showed off the new sharpened set of killers he had in his mouth. Brisbane raised an eyebrow in surprise.  
" wow I've never seen those before accept on the new set of..."  
Brisbane stopped talking and looked at beauty then grabbed her arm.  
" I need a blood sample.."  
He got beauty's blood and butch's then compared them. Same characteristics... Brisbane looked up from his microscope shocked "  
"... Are you both sexually active?"  
They shook their heads no.  
" beauty did you ever use powers on him?"  
" telepathy..."  
" what was the closest contact you've had with him?"  
" a kiss..."  
" feelings during that kiss and exact thoughts.."

Butch and Brisbane looked at beauty. Her eyes were hollow blue rings right now. She remembered.  
" Don't ever leave me..."  
"Butch your response..?"  
" I won't..."  
Brisbane looked at butch slightly shifting.  
"...he is... He's immortal.."  
Beauty's eyes widened. He looked at beauty. He expected an overly joyed response. She smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. Something weird happened. Lightning surrounded the couple in their colors. Energy flew up making their hair and clothes fly upward. Butch wrapped his arms around beauty and Brisbane had watched. His eyes widened. They both had wings and a tail appear. Their tails twined together and butch's wings wrapped around beauty's. they parted in their kiss and held each other as the energy in their body's mixed and moved around them. Beauty looked into his eyes happily. She hugged him tightly. Butch closed his eyes leaning into her hug as his body fell limp. The energy calmed down and butch was knocked out in beauty's arms. She smiled at his transforming process.  
"...Butch."  
She said dreamily. The doctor looked at beauty amazed.  
"... He used to be so reckless. Rude. Uncaring. Demanding. There's a long list I can't comb through... You calmed him down just by him seeing you. "  
Beauty turned to the doctor remembering the day they met. When she got picked up by him must have been the moment he was talking about. She smiled at the doctor.  
" he has a loving soul... He just doesn't know how to show it sometimes.."  
The doctor nodded.  
" I won't lie.. I did some snooping in his thoughts and mind when I fell in love with butch. He thought he would never get a real girl that wants him for him and not his looks. And we'll... I wanted someone I can trust. I trust butch. And even if I did read his mind it was because I wanted to know what used to make him mad... I hate him being angry. I might love to fight but I hate to see him get injured."  
Beauty snuggled against the sleeping butch.  
" I won't let anyone hurt him..."  
Brisbane had a flash back of the time beauty and butch had trained together.  
- flashback -  
Beauty looked at butch holding her hands to her heart. Her eyes were soft as she looked at him.  
'I love him... How could I fight him..?'  
She closed her eyes opened them then saw butch charging for her. She covered herself with a shield and him with a containment field of lightning. She pulled them together and flew to him with innocent eyes her ribbon fell out her hair as she put her hands to his like being against a mirror and kissed him. The brightness around the fields was too bright for anyone to know would or could happen inside the shields. She kissed him poring all her emotions into him as tears fell from her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck prolonging the kiss and butch was shocked at first then leaned into her kiss later. The ribbon butch have beauty flew to beauty's neck and around butch's. it connected them as they kissed and amazingly butch didn't mind. He pulled her closer as their body's got as close as they could get. Butch liked beauty but this kiss woke up his real inner feelings. He looked at beauty and sighed like he needed air. She looked at him and flew away hiding her face. Butch grabbed her and picked her up. He flew away back into the lab so someone wouldn't hear or see them.  
"Hmm.."  
Beauty looked up at butch as he held her bridal style. Her face was completely red and a blue hollow ring was what became of her eyes. Butch looked at her and held her tightly. He whispered to her to calm her down.  
" it's ok.. We won't fight each other. It's only training. You won't hurt me.. And I won't hurt you. I promise."  
Beauty's eyes reverted back to normal when hearing his voice. She laid on his shoulder breathing evenly. He walked to the kitchen of the large campus. Amazingly there were large size couches in the room. He laid her down on one and walked away to get her something to drink. Butch came back moments later with a blueberry shake in his hands. He gave it to beauty who grabbed him first. She didn't pay attention to the shake until he put it In her view. She climbed into his lap and butch jumped slightly shocked at her actions. She grabbed the shake and drank some of it then she wrapped her arms around him still drinking. Butch rubbed her back softly.  
" and I'm usually the asshole of my brothers... I'm going soft..."  
Butch found beauty's hair to be straight and soft. She looked at him as he pulled out locks of her hair from the ponytail. He played with her hair on his finger in deep thought.  
:" she's soft.. Sweet. Loving to me. I hope it's not because I saved her and she's getting attached. If there's any real feelings for me by her what should I do or say... I know I'm supposed to like green but she's the only reason I'd ever make blue my favorite color.. That's what I think when I see blue.. Beauty.:"  
He was knocked out of it as the door moved open. A doctor walked in. Beauty's eyes were white at this moment and for some reason the doctor didn't see them. Beauty started to show signs of growing energy as her hair and clothes floated. Butch looked at her with wide eyes. The doctor walked out with her coffee. Butch looked at beauty who started to stop glowing. Her hair fell around them gracefully. He remembered her ribbon is gone and reached in his pocket. She grabbed his wrist and kissed him again before he could. Butch looked at beauty as she wrapped her arms around him again. He was shaking slightly until he put his hands on her waist and let them slide to her hips.  
": these curves...:"  
Beauty pulled back and stayed in his lap looking at him.  
": I can't believe I lost it for her.. Her hair.. Her eyes.. Her taste.. Her love.. I can't resist her..:"  
Butch grabbed a lock of her hair tugging slightly.  
" I'm not giving you up.."  
Beauty took surprise by this and nuzzled into butch's chest. She was extremely happy at what he said. He smiled and sighed feeling like the world was lifted off his shoulders.  
": I got her...:"  
Butch grabbed her checks and pulled her into another kiss. They both got closer. Butch let her wrap her legs around his waist he pushed her onto her back on the couch and held her kissing her deeply.  
": I finally got her...:"


	12. Time

Butch woke up in a hospital bed in the lab. He stirred slightly before waking up completely. Beauty was on the bed asleep next to him. Her right hand was grabbing his right He smiled until he realized something. Her wings and tail were fully made. He touched her wing and saw that the bone base was black. The flight resistant areas are blue. Her tail was black fade into blue. He noticed her hair wasn't as straight as before. He combed thru it with his hand and saw she had streaks of light blue.

Butch thought

_Is this her full form...?_

He pulled her into the hospital bed with him and laid her head into his chest. She woke up looking at him. Her eyes had a sharper pupil. Butch smiled.

"Someone got you angry last night?"

Beauty rubbed her eyes and looked at him. Her eyes got wide when she realized how she looked. Butch got a closer look at her outfit. She had on a PVC short jumpsuit in black. It had a large ring as the zipper. It was zipped up but showed off her chest. The suit stopped at her thighs. She had boots up to her fore knee on and one leg had a stocking. The other had a garter. Butch raised an eyebrow smirking.

" is this for me?"

Beauty blushed and sighed then smiled. Before she could do anything butch tugged at the O shaped zipper. Beauty slightly jumped. Butch snickered. His pupils were cat like and he tugged slightly harder bringing her in for a kiss. Her eyes widened at his actions. He grinned at her response and laughed.

"So I can still surprise you."

Beauty was red in the face. She looked at butch amazed he could have her mind running in different directions. She growled and pulled at butch's ponytail.

"Grrrr. YOU ASS! "

"Ow. Ow. Ow! Stop. I love you"

Beauty smiled stopping and kissed butch then put her hands to his cheeks and her forehead to his. She looked into his eyes.

"I love you more"

Brisbane walked in and raised an eyebrow when they separated. He took out a clip board and scanned thru the papers.

" butch. I'm amazed. You're an incubus now. And by what I can tell. You two will be mates"

Butch nodded at what the doctor explained.

" alright then. So now it's time to explain things..."

Beauty sat up on the bed next to butch ready to listen.

" beauty if I read your results and DNA package out loud would you be mad?"

" I don't mind."

" alright.. Beauty it seems because of your elements you take lightning and shocks very well. "

Beauty nodded. Brisbane gave then both a clipboard to fill out. They switched and read each others. Butch's ponytail flinched as he jumped turning read in the face. Beauty turned around hiding her face. It was red as well. Beauty walked back and choked then Almost fell over a chair leg. The doctor watched this and raised an eyebrow about her giving mixed signs.

"... Beauty are you-"

" I'm good..."

He nodded and looked to butch who had to fix the way he was sitting. They finished and gave the clipboards back. Brisbane walked near the door.

" I'll be back later.. Or more like tomorrow. This room is DND..."

Their eyes flew open. Butch and beauty looked at each other then butch grinned.

" come here..."

Beauty looked him slightly scared. She walked up to the hospital bed. Butch pulled her to the bed and made her land on all 4s on top of him. She looked at him shocked.

"Aren't you a beauty..."

He whispered to her. His wings and tail were now visible. Butch grabbed her arm and pinned her back with her legs folded down under her. She looked at him blushing and he unzipped her PVC suit to see no bra but one mean pair of lace. Butch grinned and slid his hand down her cleavage then stopped at her hip. Her pupil sharpened. Butch smirked and licked along where his finger traveled but stopped right above her sensor. She arched forward but was trying to get her hand free. No use.

" hmm...? Do I see weakness..?"

He whispered against her skin then licked down a little farther. She moved her hips and whimpered his name. Butch smirked.

" good girl..."

He pulled away letting her go. She stayed on the bed in the same position with her back flat against the bed. She had her eyes closed and was breathing lightly. Butch took the moment to climb On top of her and dig his fangs into her neck. Thank god the room was sound proof. He had used his energy to shock her and the bite only added to the pleasure. She moaned loudly but stopped by biting her bottom lip as she squirmed under him. Beauty's eyes turned darker at the top as she struggled. Butch smiled at his handy work. She growled at him slightly. Butch pulled back and licked up from her cleavage to her neck. He looked at her and smiled at his next thought. He lifted up beauty's leg and licked from her inner thigh to her inner knee area. Beauty took a sharp inhale softly shivering at this. Butch smiled running a ghost finger down where he licked. She growled again. Butch tugged at the lace lining of her underwear. Her face turned completely red.

"...Butch.. But.. Really? In a hospital bed?! "

Butch smirked at the lace.

" why not...? You're wearing my color..."

Beauty forgot she had underwear in his color. Butch took away his hand as he charged it with lightning. He exposed a fang.

" I wanna rip it off.."

Beauty flipped off the bed and butch followed grabbing her hand and pinning her to the wall. He put her leg over his shoulder kissing her neck. beauty shivered and grabbed butch's arm tightly letting her head rest against the wall.

"Hmm.. You remind me if strawberries."

Her arousal grew. Butch smelled it and blew green vapor out his mouth. It entered hers and she breathed it out. Her eyes glowed green. She wasn't being controlled. Butch was making sure she knew he was going to get her and he better be the only male to touch her the way he wants to. Butch leaned in growling loudly for her answer. She looked into his eyes and growled back. He wanted a straight answer. Beauty faded into vapor appearing on the bed looking at him innocently. She was laying down with her hair looping over her body. The speed of her teleport was too fast so she couldn't stable herself when becoming solid after coming from being gas. butch looked at her grinning.

" Come on Beauty… The room. ours for the next who knows how long."

Beauty was on all 4s as she slowly crawled backward. Beauty's wings spread out. Butch disappeared and reappeared behind her. he grabbed her in a way that made him pick her up and land her on her back with herself open to him. He pinned her down softly licking at the skin between her breasts. She turned red. He looked into her eyes and licked the areas of her exposed breasts that were shown because of the suit. Beauty whimpered softly wiggling slightly in his arms. he touched above her sensor again. her back arched but she didn't dare make a sound. Butch used lightning to cut the lace panties off her. He only cut the left side strap. She looked at him with wide blue rings in her eyes and the normal cat pupil. Butch grinned as he slid a hand into the bottom area of the suit. Beauty felt it and looked at him slightly scared. He slipped a finger inside and she felt it laying her head back closing her eyes. She let out the softest moan and butch smiled. He whispered in her ear.

"You seem to enjoy it… Now what happens if i bit and shocked you down there..?

Beauty tried to crawl away but it didn't work. She growled at butch as lightning sparked off her body. Butch smiled and kissed beauty. He snickered.

" don't worry. That won't be today..."

She sighed in relief and looked out the window. Butch got off her and she sat up straight. She blushes for a moment. Butch pulled her back to his lap.

" don't worry. I'm only playing. I read about incubui last night. "

Beauty looked away knowing butch could have continued if he wanted. He pulled beauty close and held her by her hips.

" but I must say... I love your suit.. And these."

Butch tugged at the broken lace and shook his head.

" I'll get you more..."

Beauty blushes more but she turned fully red when butch spoke after that

" a lot of greens.. Lace. Stretch... Hehe. All of them. "

Beauty covered his mouth growling out of embarrassment.

" BUTCH!" She made a face and climbed off him she pushed her hair back over her shoulders and turning back to human form while doing so. She was out her suit and into some pjs. It was a black tabletop and green sweats. Butch looked at put the window to see the view. Butch pulled beauty back into bed and she slightly screamed in surprise. He held her close and smiled.

" comfy?"

Beauty nodded smiling and butch kissed her forehead.

" good..."

They both fell asleep in moments.

At the Ppg home. Everyone went out shopping accept brick and blossom. Brick was waking up from his long hours of resting. Blossom was reading a book. When he starts to stir blossom walks over to him and pokes his nose.

" come on red.. Wake up. I'll make you breakfast. "

bricks eyes flew open and he looked at blossom who had a smile on her face. She was trying to not ruin his passed birthday since it was so close. Brick nodded rubbing his eyes and walked to the bathroom. He showered. Washed his hair. Dried it. Brushed his teeth. Got dressed in pjs again and came down stairs. He had no shirt on and that caused blossom to take a moment to look at him. Brick walked over to her and smiled.

" stop blushing pinky "

" stop making me turn red. RED "

brick wrapped his arms around her as she cooked'

" are you expecting a marriage pinky?"

Blossom got silent. She never thought of going that fat with brick. He knew she didn't but wanted to mess with her head. She smirked and grabbed his hand then pushed him away as she turned herself around the pulled him back into position. She looked into his eyes and kissed him softly.

" what if I did expect a family...? Hmm..?"

Brick turned red at her acting and sighed.

" you win missy "

Brick backed off and looked at his phone. His eyes widened.

" damn. We missed school "

Blossom smiled

" wanna show up late?"

Brick grinned. They had nothing else to do.

Bubbles boomer Brit buttercup and Bambi were out shopping. They got a txt from blossom and flew to their houses collecting their bags and flew to the schools front gate. They smirked. Bubbles and boomer opened the gates and everyone stopped to stare. Bubbles had jean shorts with navy leggings and converses. Her

Shirt was blue but her half leather jacket covered her cleavage. She had a stripped scarf. Boomer had a leather jacket as well. He wore a blue shirt with its normal back stripe and jeans with black nikes. Both of them had their beats on and walked thru the hallway like nothing happened. Blossom had a pink long sleeve with a black vest and jean shorts. She had long socks in black on with pink hightop converses. Brick had a men's blouse with a black tie and black jeans. He had timberland boots on in red as well. Both of them had red caps on. Amazingly people stopped to stare at the couple. Brittney and Bambi walked in next. Bambi hap on a leather shirt with a cargo shorts in camo. She had knee high socks and kicks on. Her hair was in a side ponytail and a braid. Brittney had a black tank top with a pink skirt. She had ballet flats on like deedee from dexter. Her hair was out and she had a red hair clip holding back some of her hair from the sides. Buttercup wore a black leotard with jean shorts and green boots. She had a green hoodie on as well. She kept her hair out using a green beanie. Beauty and butch walked in last. Beauty had a white tabletop with a half hoodie. Black jeans and blue PVC timberlands. She had black cuffs on her arms and the green satan choker was still around her neck. She had her normal hairstyle today. Butch had a green shirt with a black hoodie. Baggy dark green pants that were slightly ripped. He had black and green sneakers on. Him and beauty walked in using each others beats. Both had dog tags on their pants. Butch had a Blue B and beauty had a green B everyone looked at butch amazed at the girl he got. They heard whispers and beautyq raised an eyebrow. She used her physic powers to red everyone's minds. The thoughts started to stack up.

'Damn butch. How you swing that?'

' holy shit. Girl with the blue eyes near butch looking amazing '

' who does she think she is? Near my future baby!'

' I can't believe butch chose HER. I look better '

Beauty wrinkled her nose and butch looked at her then whispered to her

" watch the temper "

Beauty nodded and walked with butch to class. She later realized that she had the same class as him. Being the new kid is gonna be stressful. The class looked up at her. She got glares from girls and sighs of awe from males. Butch shook his head knowing she wasn't interested in any male at all at this point accept for himself. The teacher pulled beauty to the front and asked her to introduce herself.

"Hello. I'm Beauty... I moved here from England. I'm Bilingual.. And it's nice to meet you all."

The teacher looked at beauty's eyes

" dear are you human or superhuman?"

" superhuman..."

Beauty pointed a finger up as light ing sparked across her arm. The class jumped and butch was the only one who didn't seem surprised. The teacher noticed this.

" we'll it seems you and butch should get along just fine. Have you met each other?"

Butch raised a hand.

" she's my girlfriend.."

the teacher looked at her amazed then remembered a news report talking about a new set of super humans that saved the town from almost being blown up 3 years ago.

"...Turbo..."

"Tuff Girls.. Yes I'm the blue one"

" Oh my... You're the strongest and fastest female made by chemical X.."

Beauty smiled and nodded. Princess was in the class and sighed looking out the window. She was calm today. Didn't try and out do anyone. She had on a purple baggy sweater with a yellow crown on it. White leggings that stopped under the knee and purple ballet flats. Her hair was out and straight with a purple headband on. Blossoms advice had worked. The teacher was still in awe. They asked what she could do. She had a long list and couldn't answer. She showed them small things like flying and a few lightning tricks. Butch smiled. Beauty was asked by many people how she got her name.

"...Ehh.. I don't remember.."

" your name is so cute. It matches you. "

Beauty smiled at some females

that agreed with one of the students

" alright class. We have a math test today "

Beauty sat down and the teacher told her I'd she doesn't understand or do good it would be counted since she wasn't here at the time. Beauty nodded and took the test. Beauty sat next to butch. He saw light reflecting off her eyes and noticed she acted like a robot in some ways. Brain took pictures and remembered the order of things. She had a photographic memory and it was helpful. She looked at the front and back of the paper then started to write. Butch noticed she could use both hands to write. Beauty looked up for a moment still writing and closed her eyes shaking her head. She looked down at her paper still continuing and finished seconds before butch. The teacher walled up to beauty's desk asking of she was done. She said yes. The teacher grabbed her paper and scanned the answers realizing that she was right. She noticed butch was too. Beauty smiled and the teacher raised an eyebrow then gave beauty and butch a different sheet. they completed it and once she saw both of them were done she took it. They were right again. The teacher was amazed.

" we'll I knew butch was smart. But you're already getting a A in the first ten minutes... I'm proud of you. "

" I know trig and calc 4 ma'am"

"...how old are you?"

"17..."

Right then 2 math teachers busted in saying that new students solved math theory. Beauty's teacher looked at her and gave her a sheet. She sighed and started to write it out. Beauty solved math theory as well. PPGS and RRBS solved it already. The teacher was shocked...

" where did you receive your education?"

" I was home schooled..."

PPGS RRBS and TTGS were taken out of class by the professor. He looked at them all.

" lord...you all are at senior college math.."

Beauty raised an eyebrow.

" are we being promoted out early?"

The professor nodded.

" I knew my girls were ahead but you all are too smart to keep here. Unless you want to just walk in the building and stay for the day. "

The group agreed nodding to that option. The professor said ok and let them go. They all went to the library. Beauty yawned and butch put a hand on her head. She grabbed butch's hand hand sighed. They looked out the window to see rain and sighed. It started to lightning. Butch looked down at beauty.

" you're irritated..."

Beauty nodded. Bubbles turned around to look at beauty.

" what happened?"

She looked at bubbles and narrowed her eyes as they glowed white.

_": I feel like I don't belong. It's so many normal humans. After being found out in the middle of class. I feel like a complete idiot.:"_

Bubbles nodded and grinned

" you shouldn't feel that way"

Beauty looked at her as her pupils became cat like.

_": I know I shouldn't. I just slammed myself into graduating instantly in one class. It's like being a lab rat:"_

Brick stared at beauty then looked at blossom. Blossoms eyes glowed pink as a pink orb surrounded beauty pushing butch off to the side. Only beauty heard the voice in the static.

_": you have us. Even if I might have surprised you just now. Shut up and take a moment. You were never a lab rat and we won't let you become one. Now cheer up. I'll make you a blueberry milkshake when we get home...:"_

Beauty smiled as she was released from the orb. She nodded. Butch looked at blossom confused.

" a simple conversation..."

Bubbles pushed blossom out the way and dragged beauty to a stairwell alone to talk.

" what's up?"

"Ehh.. I feel like a lab rat again.."

" why what happened? The sudden tests that she didn't believe you?"

Beauty nodded.

" don't worry. We the smartest ppl here anyway. It's ok. We just walk in the building. Chill where we want. Even walk into other classes. Might help kids. All the blah bullcrap we choose. So maybe you might feel free now "

Beauty smiled and hugged bubbles. Bubbles hugged back laughing.

" and buttercup says your mean. That's a lie haha"

Beauty laughed as well

" we'll not to you guys of corse"

They let go and 2 guys walked down the stairs looking at them. One was a red head with blue eyes. The other was a blonde with grey eyes.

Blue eyes/Avery: well well. Aren't you 2 the top sexiest girls in the school...

Grey eyes/Jake: -growls seductively - hmm... Aren't you a Beauty...

Bubbles and bubbles looked at them both with no expression. They walked behind the girls.

Jake: you take my breath away... I might need help getting it back.

Avery: lovely hair.. Eyes.. Hmm Bubbles you're perfect...

Avery grabbed a lock of bubbles hair holding it up and she walked away when jake did the exact thing to beauty. They both left. Beauty sneezed when the door closed.

" what happened?"

" they smoke weed and drink. Stink. Just want sex. I smelled it roll of their skin."

Butch heard beauty and looked at her. He knew something was up.

" who were they...?"

Both boys busted out the stairwell to see beauty and bubbles but didn't expect butch and boomer to be there. Blossom and brick sat down watching what would happen. Brittney sat in mid air. Bambi moved next to Brit on the floor. Buttercup stood against a wall.

Avery: bubbles and beauty...

Jake: beauty and bubbles...

Avery: you wanna stay with a bunch of zoomed up steroid babies?

Jake: or come with real men... That would love you as HUMANLY possible...? Real humanly possible ?

Beauty twitched when he made a comment about butch. He on the other hand raised an eyebrow. Boomer suppressed a growl. Bubbles grabbed boomers hand tight trying to ignore the fools.

Beauty stepped forward and crossed her arms tapping one foot.

" hmm..."

Jake looked at her circling her and butch smiled. Beauty was letting out blue vapor in small puffs and no one else but himself was able to see that. Beauty split kicked back and caught the guy in the jaw. Avery moved back some and bubbles jumped forward and slammed him into the floor with one hand doing a flip over his body to land on her feet. Bubbles walked back over to the group and beauty looked at the boy she hit. She blew vapor in his direction. He breathed it in and fell asleep.

Butch smirked and kissed beauty's cheek.

" mine"

Beauty smiled and nuzzled butch then kissed his forehead.

" yes yours. Only yours."

Boomer pulled bubbles into a tight hug.

" I'm not letting go"

" cone on blue. You have to. "

" no baby blue. I don't no want. Mine "

Everyone walked closer accept buttercup. She stood there. Brittney looked at the guys and shook her head. " useless.."

Bambi agreed. They walked ahead and looked out the hallway long window. Butch heard the thunder her worse and the lightning strikes every other second. He grabbed beauty and pulled her to him as he spoke calmly. " don't let this all effect you on the first day. Stay calm. It's alright" beauty's eyes looked out the window. She saw the lightning strike way too close. She predicted the next strike and saw it would hit the school. She dashed into the class room and jumped out the window holding a arm out. The teacher saw and got scared. It was a male and he couldn't tell why she would ever.

" excuse me! You cannot bust into a room like-"

He saw beauty being struck by the bolt and got scared. He got his phone out ready to call an ambulance but noticed she was superhuman and absorbed it with ease. Beauty looked at the school as the bolt slammed into her body. She had her hands out taking in the power and looked down at the students that were looking at her in the hallway before. Beauty growled and pushed the lightning back and stopping it from charging forward for the night. Beauty sighed in relief then landed back inside the class room. The tells the teacher she's sorry for it and he hugs her tightly thanking her for saving the lives of many students. She smiled and heard a familiar voice

" AIN'T SHE A BEAUTY..."

Beauty looked back to see her counterpart and sighed.

" beast what do you want..."

" OHH nothing. I want my counterpart back. That's all "

" no. Too bad. So sad. Leave!"

Beast charged forward for her as she stood in the class room. Beauty grabbed his wrists and turned on her heels like ballet and turned throwing him out the exact same window. Butch dashed past her and held his palm open pushed upward into beasts stomach. He coughed. Butch grabbed the back of his head and popped him in the forehead with his knee than a good right hook to throw him somewhere. Beauty same from behind butch like she was jumping over him. She had a electro ball in hand slapped it onto his face making him hit the floor. Beauty landed near beast and picked him up.

" you really wanna start a fight?"

Beast blew blue vapor in beauty's direction. She blew vapor over his. It didn't affect her but she affected him. He looked up at beauty confused.

"...how?"

" beauty grinned and kicked him across the floor as he tumbled and rolled. He tried to get up but beauty kicked forward with the power of a dash.

"Because I'm the first project"

Beast growled getting up and dashed to beauty. She jogged forward and spun like a ballerina then use stage power of the spin to spin kick beast back. Beauty looked at him cracking her knuckles. He was on the floor again. Butch came and kicked him upward then to beauty. Beauty flare kicked him back. Butch slammed him down like hulk smash.

" beauty's mine. Didn't she tell you already? She doesn't want you."

Brandon and brass appeared. Beauty growled but butch noticed they had boxes in pink and green. They flew up to butch and spoke.

" we know our brother is... Wild about your girl.."

" sorry for his stupidness. I can't believe I let this fool out my sight. "

They gave butch a handshake each and looked at beauty giving her a small back with a baby glue G shock in it. She was confused and they apologized as well. She nodded and pointed to where her sisters were. Brit looked at Brandon as he held out a box for her.

" hey..."

Brit looked up at him. He walked a little closer to put it in her hands. She took a hand out and grabbed the box then lightly shook it.

" you can open it"

She did and found a glass heart with sparkling water inside and pink sand. She looked at it and found pink shining crystals in the sand that had the letters of her name. She smiled at it. Beauty was shocked by her smile and stepped back. Beast got up laughing At beauty butch growled. Beast stayed down as brass gave Bambi a box as well.

"...what is this.."

Brass looked at her with a glare. It wasn't filled with anger. He was just shy.

Bambi raised an eyebrow and pulled the paper apart catching it with her foot. It was a soccer ball with her colors and white Bs inside the pentagons. She caught it and smiled at the gift.

" thank you. I always wanted one!"

Brass smiled and held a hand out. Bambi gave him a hug and he blushed extremely red. She smiled at this and turned to beauty.

" I expected worse. Wow."

Brass came out with a necklace and put it over her. It was a green emerald with angel wings on the side. Bambi looked at it as her eyes glistened.

"...Brass.. It's amazing..."

Bambi couldn't stop smiling at it. Beauty got tackled by beast who slammed her thru 3 buildings. Buch sped after and saw beauty layed out with her eyes open and a pipe right thru her stomach area. Beast laughed and butch growled. His wings and tail showed themselves as butch's eyes glowed green. He held a hand out and grabbed beast by his hair then fried him from the inside out with pure lightning. Beauty didn't move. She was too much in shock. She was alive but it hit her pretty hard. Only butch knows she isnt dead and wont die. Bubbles flew over and screamed loudly crying.

"BEAUTY!"


	13. Odd

CHAPTER 13

Beauty kept her eyes open as tears fell from them. She closed her eyes and screamed out in pain.

" GAAAAAH! THAT HURT!"

She got up and spat out blood then took the pipe out by herself. She got up with lightning sparking around her. Her blood was running out fast she already lost 1 1/2 pints of blood. Beauty kicked beast in his head and slammed the back of his skull into a brick wall. Butch looked at beauty. She looked at him smiling and held her stomach to keep the blood in. Beauty struggled to stand up. She lost 3 and 1/4 of blood in that simple movement. She fell to the floor holding herself up. She growled at her condition. Butch picked her up and flew over to the school. Everyone crowded around her panicking and crying.

Butch looked back at beast but felt a hand on his arm. Beauty looked at him and he looked back. Butch heard her breathing issues and shook his head.

"...you should let me... Handle this..."

Butch's eyes flew open. Is something wrong with her?

" beauty you're..."

She got up somewhat wobbling and sighed pushing her hair off her. She walked forward leaving butch to look at her like she crazy. Her eyes were a ghostly blue until lightning surrounded her body. She was healing herself. The cloud up above struck down on beauty with force. She absorbed it and it mended all her injuries perfectly. Beauty looked back at butch. Healed. The lightning even cleaned her clothes. She gave him a thumbs up. He dashed over so fast she couldn't see it. He hugged her tightly.

" YOU SCARED ME! "

Beauty held him tightly. Beast threw a bolt of lightning at butch's back. Beauty covered it up with one wing. Everyone gasped when they saw it.

Buttercup: ...

Blossom : I never knew she would have to resort to a 2nd power...

Bubbles: Beast you're dead... If she needs to use the extra parts..

Brit: hmm.. Don't expect mercy..

Bambi: FUCK HIM UP!

Brick: ... God is sending you to he'll after this battle.

Boomer : you better hope you live for a second when she attacks.

Buttercup : or they..

Beauty phased out butch's hands and behind him to face beast. Butch felt lightning coming off her skin. He looked at her to find her wings out.

" I'll tell you something. When a succubus turns 18 in the middle of a fight. She's instantly ranked up. I own all succubus and incubus species that live. So since I didn't really explain..."

She grinned as her body glowed white and the power lifted up her hair and clothes. She glowed brightly and when it stopped she had on a new suit. It was a black leotard with long black stockings and belt like garters. She had them on her forearm as well. Beauty she had a blue cape that only stopped at her ankles. Her hair was down for once and there were blue streaks in it. She had on a tiara like hair clip that held some of it In a ponytail. Her front locks were held in by circular holders. Beauty had PVC long fingerless gloves and blue cuffs. Her tail was finally out. She looked back at butch.

" I'm sorry you have to see this.. "

Bambi and brittney had the exact look with their colors. Bambi flew to beauty's right. Brit flew to her left. Butch flew up to her and grabbed her hand.

" I'm in this.."

Beauty nodded. She smiled as she took a step forward. Brass and Brandon grabbed Brit and Bambi

" PLEASE DON'T... We aren't fighting for a reason. Please just let her handle it..." Brit and Bambi sighed then opened their eyes and the boys fell asleep. They caught the boys and looked at them. Brits face remained emotionless as she kissed his cheek.

" I'm sorry Brandon..."

Bambi looked at brass and sighed shaking her head. She held him close.

" I liked you when I saw you... I'm sorry. "

Brit put them Down and Bambi stayed in their holding the necklace. Butch dashed at beast. He was scared and backed up for a second. He appeared behind beast and grabbed him by his neck and threw him across the floor. Beauty smiled. Butch seemed to be transforming again. He had a aura of darkness transform into a PVC trench coat. He had black pants and black combat boots. He had a green belt. His shirt got ripped. Butch grinned at the amount of power he felt. Beauty smiled and walked up him.

" feeling strong?"

Butch clenched his fist covered in a leather fingerless glove.

" feeling amazing "

Beauty turned into smoke and appeared behind him then walked around.

" you ready? "

Butch nodded and spun into a tornado. Beauty spun the opposite way. It created a vacuum that pulled beast into it. Beauty flew up and down while doing so sucking in beast. Amazingly he was still awake after butch sucked him. Beast struggled against their power. Beauty flew up to butch keeping a circular motion then gave off some lightning. The clouds above thundered. Beauty gave butch a warning for what he was about to feel. He looked at her amazed she could summon so such power of the weather. A large bolt of lightning sparked down into the tornado hitting beast head in. He screamed loudly not being able to take the amount of lightning that was in his body. Butch grinned as he flew out the tornado and into a orbit like motion. Beauty continued to tornado on her own. Butch did this to concentrate the lighting in one area. Beauty stopped and circulated around like butch. She and butch stopped right across from each other and screamed loudly as lightning rode on waves of her scream and air currents were forced forward with his voice. Beast fell to the floor bloody and growled trying to get up. The events happened so fast he couldn't predict it have have time to block. Butch grabbed beauty's hand and flew to beast.

Butch: ok.. I'll make this easy without killing you. Don't mess with us. Don't bother us. Or you will get killed by us.

Beauty smirked at the comment and looked up into the sky as lightning sparked back and forth.

Beauty: I think it's time I fix this...

Butch looked at her

" fix?"

Beauty nodded and held a hand out as the lightning strikes it. Butch steps back and looks up.

" I'm going up into the clouds to fix the weather. That's all"

Beauty flew into the sky. She released some lightning. The cloud blinked blue. She flew off to a area she knew needed water. This cloud was releasing a lot of water a one time. Why not be helpful? She returned back and held butch's arm.

" I said mine. I meant it " she giggled and butch held her close.

" yeah. Yours "

Beast smirked.

" there's someone bigger and badder than me.. To worry about..."

Butch and beauty looked down at him.

" you must want to die"

" you're not taking her from me. That's it. End of story."

Beast laughed

" I won't.. But someone else will. "

Brisbane came by the school and looked at butch and beauty first. He raised an eyebrow.

" BUTCH..BEAUTY.. I see you both are doing fine as mates."

Beauty perked up and butch looked away avoiding the question. Brisbane looked at them amazed.

" you both seem fine. "

He picked up beast

" as for you. I don't know what to say. You go after my sons? You're lucky boomer didn't hurt you. Butch is meant for reckless thrashing and destruction. I made boomer to be the assassin for the 3.. That's the only reason you're still alive. Because butch wanted to see you painfully suffer. Thank him for his mercy."

He locked beast in hand cuffs of chemical x plaited metal.

" beauty. You are one strong superhuman. It's almost scary..."

Butch smiled and hugged her tightly.

" that's what makes her perfect for me."

Beauty smiled up at butch and hugged him tightly tearing.

" you're perfect for me as well "

Beauty grabbed his hand.

" I guess we are...? Mates?"

He nodded and she looked away slipping out of his hands then flew Into the sky. Butch wondered what happened. Beauty came back down to give him something. It was box with his colors on them.

He opened the box to find a genie lamp. It was blue releasing blue and green gas. He looked at it confused.

" I made it. It was hard to adjust the gas to our colors. It helps me calm down at home. This is the copy of it. "

She blushed as she held one of his hands

" it has your name on it "

Buttercup walked forward to them. She looked at beauty in the eyes. Beauty looked at her. Both didn't let their stare be distracted. Butch looked at them.

" buttercup. As much as we used to fight. I'm sorry. I love beauty"

Buttercup still didn't let her stare go.

" take care of him. Because if he ain't taken care of. You and me fighting until we in critical condition. I mean that."

Beauty raised an eyebrow.

" I can fry you easy. So don't bother. He's mine. You see me taking hits for him. So don't try and tell me how to do my job..."

Buttercup clenched her fist.

"Yeah I know. Attack me if you want to end like beast or brute. I beat up brute alone. And I have no issue making you worse."

Blossom walked over.

" buttercup you know she does a good job with him. And the fact that she's stronger doesn't help you if you both fight. I'll be honest. She's too strong for you."

" but bubbles-"

" no. She's faster than bubbles. Just let it go."

beauty walked away smirking and butch looked at her. She looked up at the sky. He shook his head and grabbed her hand then walked off with her. Buttercup growled as the other couples followed them. She was the odd wheel. Again..


	14. PowerTrip

CHAPTER 14

Got me up all night, all I'm singing is love songs...

She got me up all night, constant drinking and love songs...

She got me up all night, down and out with these love songs...

She got me up all night, drown it out with these love songs...

Butch was in a room with beauty. It was like a castle. Blue and green satan everywhere. The place looked expensive. They were back to back. Butch was smoking a blunt. Beauty had a bunch of drinks next to her. She rubbed her face as if trying to stay awake. They refused to look at each other.

A shadow of beauty was in front of him. She had a green scanning bar over her body. Started vertical then horizontal. It showed data of her. He didn't care about it but this gave him ideas...

Beauty

Succubus

Age: 18

Class: A

Rank : goddess of night creatures

Height : 5'11

Weight : 117.4

Bra size: 38F

Waist inch length: 21

Hip inch length: 35

Lowest sin committed: staying loyal to one male

Highest ranking sin: -

Birth sin: LUST

butch closed his eyes as he heard the last one. He sighed puffing out smoke and started to Rap. Amazingly he had a voice. The song was in his head. That's all they heard.

"Got me up all night, all I'm singing is love songs..."

Beauty grabbed his other hand laying on his shoulder. He felt her hair loop over his shoulders and arm. She sung in response.

"He got me up all night, constant drinking and love songs"

He held her hand tightly releasing more smoke in waves.

"She got me up all night, down and out with these love songs..."

Beauty's shadow leaned forward to kiss butch but it disappeared into blue vapor and never came back. She sang as the shadow did this.

"He got me up all night, drown it out with these love songs..."

Butch threw the end of the blunt away. He puffed the last of his smoke and scratched his head. They sat on top of a satan and lace pile of pillows covered with a canopy that was open in one area.

" 18 now huh..?"

Beauty nodded. She had on a blue bra and green shorts with blue socks. Her hair was out. He still had his normal ponytail. Butch had a muscle tank with blue pants. Smoke surrounded the couple. Butch blew out green vapor and saw it take the image of beauty. Beauty blew out blue vapor and it took the image of butch. They looked into the shadows and sighed. The shadows took a step back.

" Butch..?"

" hmm...?"

" lust..."

" the sin?"

" what am I compared to lust..."

" you are lust..."

"I don't try..."

" I know"

" do you lust for me?"

" I would be lying if I said no.."

" is that all you feel for me.."

" I would lie to you twice if I answered yes.."

He gabbed lock of her hair letting it slide across his hand.

"Got me up all night, all I'm singing is love songs"

Butch shook his head hearing the song back and forth. She heard it too. She took another blue martini and looked up at the shadow of butch. Butch looked at beauty's shadow. They both sighed and breathed out letting a cloud of their colors rise above their heads. It mixed together and disappeared.

"He got me up all night, constant drinking and love songs"

The shadows faded away as the vapor left.

Butch grabbed another blunt and smoked the letters of her name. She saw it and smiled.

" would you believe me if I said I'm in love?"

"I believe because I'm in love as well..."

" butch..?"

Beauty turned around to look at him then crawled around so he could see her. She looked at her then pulled her for a kiss then looked at what she was wearing. He felt a pulse but controlled himself. She took a pull of the blunt. They both breathed hearts and looked at each other.

" you got me up all night..."

" all I'm singing is love songs..."

Butch pulled her into his lap. He continued to smoke she continued to drink. There was a table next to them. It had meth. Coke. CCCs. Moon shine. Every drug made. They looked at it. They knew what it was. Neither wanted them. The table disappeared...

Beauty sighed and took another pull. She blew out butchs name. He smiled and took a drink of the blue martini.

" how finished are we going to be after all This..?"

Beauty shrugged. He saw a shadow a buttercup behind beauty. Beauty felt it and tightened her muscles. Her wings let themselves be known.

" Butch.. I"

"Making attempts..?"

Beauty took a pull then smoked his name again.

" beauty he was mine!"

" he was mine once I met him..."

Buttercup stiffened up. Beauty started to speak facts.

" the RowdyRuff boys died. You killed him. So he was revived 3 months later. Once one year hit of them being alive, butch found me bloody and weak on the grass"

Beauty looked back at buttercup.

" the only reason I know is because I was searching for my DNA files and found his.. I read it. I loved him at this point but got discouraged when the file said he was the strongest meanest and coldest..."

Butch looked at beauty amazed. She nodded looking at him.

" what gave you strength to chase me...?"

" the fact that the meanest one saved me and kept watch over me while I recovered.."

" ... I did act different towards you"

" you smiled around me. A genuine smile. I saw it and couldn't give up."

Beauty looked at butch and the room instantly filled with water. Buttercups shadow was gone. The room had changed to a pearlish white. She looked into his eyes ignoring her hair floating everywhere. The water was breathable..

" butch I would never use you or those files to get things from you.. I found them by mistake. I love you. And only you.."

Butch pulled beauty into a kiss as they both started to float upward. She wrapped her arms around him. He smiled and combed a Hand thru some of her hair.

" it's funny... I expected a girl that's all about her hair.. You use it for attacks."

Beauty kissed his forehead.

" I expected someone cold.. You're warmer than expected. You and your heart..."

Beauty started to glow and floated towards a window. The entire stature looked like it was made of crystal. Butch looked around as he puffed green vapor. It created hearts. Beauty did the same with blue vapor. Thrones appeared in front of her and their clothes changed.

Beauty had a long dress of white satin. Looked like a wedding dress because of the of the long bottom. She was given a crown and long satin gloves. The front of the dress was short with a satin garter on the right Leg. Her hair was being held with a satan and crystal clip.

Butch looked at her amazed. She floated there looking at the dress and watched as butch transformed. He looked like a prince. A cape. Shoulder padding. Expensive jacket and crown. They smiled at each otherand traveled the crystal castle. There was a large room with statues of them both. Beauty looked like the goddess of the moon. Butch looked like he owned the sun. Beauty smiled brightly.

"Clothes fit for a King"

" a dress fit for a Queen"

Beauty blushed. Buttercups shadow returned.

" beauty he's mi-"

Beautys shadow appeared again. Buttercup turned around and dashed back. Beauty's dashed into buttercup. Vapor of green and blue exploded and took away the dream of a crystal castle. It disappeared into ash as they suddenly appeared underwater. Butch held beauty close.

" you really would fight for me"

" of corse.."

" how do you feel about me?"

" I can't answer that sorry..."

" I don't get it..."

" I love you. And I don't really care about anyone else accept for my sisters and friends. So the answer is hard to explain if I don't know to put the amount of love I have for you into a number... It would be infinity.."

Butchs eyes grew. He now understood why she didn't say I love you like always. The more she loved him. The less it would be shown by the normal actions done every day.. She loved him a lot and some small hug or kiss wasnt enough to show it. Butch nodded and looked out to the sea. It was sparkling blue. Their clothes disappeared into what they wore in the satan room before. She sighed and turned around looking away. She looked up to see a blue moon. it was midnight and they were floating in the sea. for some reason the moon seemed to be extremely close. Beauty saw dolphins coming close. they had headdresses with blue gems on them that looked the same as her eyes. she looked back at butch to see birds swimming towards them. She looked closer to see they had scales on their necks and top of the wings the same color as butch and their feathers bleached themselves to white At the tips. Butch looked back and noticed them but got confused. Beauty was poked by a dolphin in the shoulder and turned around to be snuggled by it. It proudly purred at her and she smiled then looked at butch as the bird like creature sat on his shoulder. They smiled but the animals started to flow. Beauty's animal was covered in lightning until it transformed into a larger version of itself. It had a tiger body. With small paws Meant for speed and jumping. It's tail had a mermaid tip and had ridges along the back and back of limbs. The tiger had small wings attached to the back of its paws and long saber teeth. It's ears were longer than a normal tiger because of water movements. Butchs animal had a dragon like tail and feathers perking out of the back of its head. A choker appeared around its neck with a emerald stone inside. It glowed brightly as the leaves from its transformation disappeared. In the distance a different animal was approaching. It was a black cobra with fins at its sides. It looked like a dragon but had some differences. It had the normal symbol behind its head but in a silver like coating. It's scales shined greatly. Beauty growled as she noticed buttercup using the animal as a mount. Butch grabbed her arm and jumped onto his water Phoenix and swam away. The aqua tiger kept up then beauty jumped into his back. He looked back and growled as he noticed buttercup was getting closer. Beauty's aqua tiger lashes his tail and turned around biting the snake in his neck with lightning covering the fangs. The snake fell limp and beauty's tiger jumped back to butch's side. He looked at her then back at the dead snake to see buttercup get off it. Beauty growled as her eyes became feline like again the tiger looked back and growled at beauty. She nodded to him and turned straight. The tiger glided softly across the water next to butch and his Phoenix. Butch sighed and looked at the water bird. Butch stood up and jumped off its back gliding at the same speed. He looked at beauty who stayed on her mount. Butch saw a white light and the bird roared. It lashes across the water putting butch on its back in the process. Beauty's tiger made one swift movement dashing forward at the same speed. They crashed into the wall then a flash happened. They were in the satan room again.

"...hmm.."

Beauty touched her neck to find a blue paw necklace with water Inside. Butch had a gauntlet of gold with a green and blue stone in the middle around his wrist. He looked at beauty.

"... How are we having this dream together..."

" even as a succubus. I can't explain. I don't know..."

" how much can you do...?"

" blue vapor. Avoid death. Mind control. Body analysis. Soul eating... Flying from wings. Lightning rod from tail and wings... "

She looked at butch.

" I'm not perfect. Nor am I the strongest in the world. But I'm good enough to give anyone a good fight."

" you are... But who would be stronger than you?"

" you..."

" superhuman. Succubus incubus or both...?"

" superhuman "

" then who would be both?"

Beauty thought for a moment. She was created in that same large house by the previous owner. She was a succubus. But lived a human life. She hardly ever used her powers unless she felt it was needed...

_" ahh. Professor Chi. How are you?"_

" I'm amazing. Thank you. How are you Brisbane.?"

" very good. The project rowdy ruff is going perfectly. How are your daughters?"

" perfect angels. They are calm but the blue one seems to have more chemical ex then the others. I wonder if I mixed them wrong."

"Hmm. What are their names?"

"Brittney. Beauty. Bambi. I know it's been a year and some months. Their birthday is really close. But to just realize I messed up my own kids is harsh..."

" it's ok. They will adapt"

" Brisbane promise me that if anything happens to my lovelies you will take care of them?"

Brisbane smiled

" I promise. "

Beauty looked at butch and sighed. Then nodded.

" my mother was Japanese. Her name was blood in English.. She was sweet. I know she's still alive but I don't know where she is. I tried tracking her but I can't find her aura..."

Butch looked at her confused.

" you're older than me..."

Beauty nodded and sighed.

" yes. By 1 year and 9 months..."

Butch got up and looked at her.

" why didn't you tell me?"

She looked out the window of the room. It's satan curtains swayed in the wind.

" because my records were dated so that I would be younger than you. So of you're 18. I'm 19 turning 20... But they reversed it so is be 17 turning 18 when you're 18. Funny how it was dated a day after yours..."

Butch sighed and picked up his blunt. He laughed and puffed it twice then uses French inhale. She smirked. She always thought butch was sexy when he did this trick. Butch looked up at her with a big smile on his face.

" ok beautiful. So you're younger than me. In counted years. Yet older than me. That's fine. "

Butch grinned and puffed a heart.

" I'm still stronger."

Beauty smiled and nodded giggling.

" yes you are. "

She took a drink from a fresh martini. Her and butch say back in their normal spot. Butch smoke while beauty drank.

"18 now huh..?"

Beauty nodded laughing.

Got me up all night, all I'm singing is love songs...

She got me up all night, constant drinking and love songs...

She got me up all night, down and out with these love songs...

She got me up all night, drown it out with these love songs...


	15. attraction

CHAPTER 15

Bubbles woke up to the sound of something crashing. She dashed out her room and to the kitchen.

" it's only 4 am... Really?"

She looked out the window to see snow then scanned the room and saw buttercup in the corner with glass in her hand and on the floor with some blood as her other hand had her phone. She saw a message from butch.

Butch/ Hey. I heard what happened and that you like me. I'm sorry. But I only see you as a sister...

Buttercup started to type.

Buttercup/ I won't bother. I'm leaving you and her alone. Have fun with her. I'm not caring anymore. As long as you're happy.

Butch/ ok. Later. Ty.

Buttercups arm went limp and she sighed. Bubbles grabbed her shoulder and looked at her face. Buttercups eyes faded from black above the eye blending into their normal green. Bubbles gasped and gave her a mirror. Buttercup looked at it without emotion as she saw her spikes hair grew and her features got more feminine. The bad part was that she looked tired. She grabbed the mirror and put it down then shook her head and started to walk away.

"Buttercup. No. We can find you someone!"

" like who..."

"...I don't know. But butch isn't healthy for you."

" ..."

Buttercup looked away and sighed then nodded.

" ok... Later today.."

Bubbles nodded and smiled.

" we got you BC.."

buttercup smiled as her back was towards bubbles and she walked away to go clean up the glass. bubbles's voice replayed in her head.

Beauty was outside walking into the Apple store. her laptop broke down and butch needed a new one. he insisted on driving her but she wanted to surprise him with a new mac book. she looked around while a group of teenage boys about all 17-19 stopped to look at her. one whistled. her outfit was the case as well as her curves. a White coat with fur as well as a short blue dress and black stocking with blue boots. she ignored them and the others called out to her.

"Hey beautiful. hows it going..?"

Beauty looked at them and growled as lightning sparked over her right eye and her pupil grew then shrunk. the boys backed up in fear as they started to shake and ran out the store before making a purchase. Beauty walked up to the front counter.

" How much would it be for 2 mac books.. a blue and green case.. USB mouse?"

He looked at the prices.

"2500 please?"

She gave him the money and he packed up her products. She looked around and saw a new case for iPhone 5. It matched the computer. She pointed to it.

" how much for that? With the crown charm that hangs off the bottom?"

The man replied

" 20"

She gave him the money. He gave her the case. She stayed looking thru the store and found a case just like that. But it was green with a male crown and a cross. It had a leather strap hooked up to it with one looped chain. She flew up saving the guy the effort of grabbing a reaching tool and examined the case. She gave the man a 20 and walked out.

" keep the change!"

Beauty looked up and saw butch then blushed. She didn't expect him to track her. He's getting better at being a incubus. He used x ray vision on the bag and shook his head laughing.

" you think of me every moment. Don't you..?"

" yes I do. "

She puffed up her cheeks and gave him a bag. He took it and smiled then hugged her. He came out with a blue bag and beauty looked slightly confused. He gave it to her and she opened it to see a Xbox and some games. She looked up at the sky seeing it was about to rain and looked at butch.

" my house or yours?"

" yours. Mine is being reconstructed.."

" what happened "

Butch cringed.

" never make boomer angry..."

Beauty raised an eyebrow and pulled out her phone flying slowly to her house with butch behind her. They were at about 30 mph. Beauty put her stuff down and butch asked can she hold them here. She nodded and Brit came down stairs. She looked at butch and raised an eyebrow.

" who did it.. You or brick?"

" ehh..."

" well...?"

"... He saw his ex.."

" where?"

" near the mall..."

" and?"

" she tried to talk shit about bubbles "

" because?"

" of her name..."

Brit knew this was gonna be 21. Questions..

"and bubbles did?"

" The worse thing ever. throw red soda on her hair. its pink now…?"

" and boomer did?"

" he almost blew up the girl and the entire mall… instead he was so mad he couldn't control his eye lasers…"

" and he blasted a whole in a few walls.."

" more like half the house off but ok. sure.'

brit raised an eyebrow and walked to the door. she saw the wreckage from there. Beauty flew up and looked down. she widened her pupil to allow her to see farther and saw bubbles at the edge of the house. beauty called brittney and butch and they flew off. brit landed in the wreckage and spun in a tornado around the house. butch got scared about the results. within a 4 minutes she alone fixed half the house. inside and out. beauty looked at it and sighed she held her breath and blew out the vapor as it latched onto the house in a clear gel. butch looked at her oddly

" wtf was that..?"

" bubbles already coated the pieces of the house with energy. I'm making it chemical x proof so a blast doesn't hurt it."

butch looked up with a confused look and watched as brick came with paint and redid the house. butch flew off and got his things from beautys house. he came back to find the house completed. all accept his room. he came to the door to find it open and saw a bucket of black paint open with beauty standing in front of it. he raised an eyebrow at how she was going to paint without a brush then saw something slightly frightening. Beautys wings were out and covered in the paint. she jumped and spun around the room then stopped and looked at the walls. there were some spots. she took her tail out and dipped it in the paint then lashed it at the walls in x formations. they hit the walls and instantly painted them in one full even coat. butch looked at her amazed. she smirked at her handy work then looked at the door to find him there and smiled. butch raised an eyebrow.

" how did you do that?"

Beautys face changed. she pointed to the walls.

" you mean that? "

butch nodded as he thought of how she spread around the paint so easily with little to no hassle at all. he looked at the paint then her tail. he took out one wing and dipped it into the paint. he slashed it once and found the task being extremely easy. he smirked. she laughed and walked near the door then suddenly stopped. she looked away. butch looked at her and his eyes widened as she passed out and fell to the floor. boomer flew upstairs with bubbles passed out in his hands. brandon and brass barged through the door with brit and bambi knocked out.

Boomer: WTF happened?

Butch: I don't know. she just passed out.

Boomer: Same with bubbles.

Brandon: Brit and bambi did the same. so wheres-

Brick flew into the house with blossom KOed in his arms. they all put the girls on the couch then butch perked up.

Butch:…

Boomer: What?

Butch: Buttercup…

Boomer dashed off and found her in her house laid out on the floor. he came into the house and grabbed her then flew back to his house with her in hand.

Butch:….This is not right..

Brick looked at blossom then saw her hand move. he raised an eyebrow. she opened her eyes and they were red. bricks eyes widened as he stepped back. she looked around and growled at her headache then snapped her wrists. brick shuttered. boomer covered his mouth and butch was speechless. blossom had a set of fangs but a small set. She looked at brick then got up. her eyes faded back to pink. they all calmed down. Butch looked at blossom and scanned her. he looked at brick and shook his head no. brick calmed down.

Brick: You saw the set…

Butch: She's not a succubus… she's the same old blossom.

Blossom looked at butch.

Blossom: what was that?

Beauty started to stir. Buttercup got up and looked around. she cracked her knuckles and sharply looked around the room. she got up when she saw butch and looked away to a window.

Buttercup:… What happened?

Bubbles started to move and buttercup helped her up. Bubbles pushed back her hair and looked at blossom then boomer.

" Why was i suddenly knocked out…?"

Blossom looked at her sister

" I wish i knew the answer.."

Buttercup: Well lets find out. starting with the bat right here…

She pointed to beauty who was still out cold.

Butch growled.

Butch : if beauty really did this why would she be knocked out as well..? and her sisters? why would she effect them as well?

Brit opened her eyes. she was in brandons arms and looked up to see him. he smiled and she climbed out his lap with her wings coming out her back. she looked at buttercup and shook her head,

Brit: don't be funny. We might be the demons of this group, but we wouldn't be this stupid. Beauty doesn't know how to knock out me and bambi… so its obviously not her.

Bambi got up and flexed her tail.

Bambi: Plus she would have been the first one to recover… so why is she still OUT COLD..?

Beauty layer motionless until brittney poked her with a glowing hand. beautys eyes flied open but they were unusual.. it was a thin hollow blue ring with a black dot of a pupil. she didn't move. her eyes wouldn't blink. butch felt shivers and picked her up shaking her.

…Beauty! BEAUTY! WAKE UP…

Her eyes stayed open.

BEAUTY GODDAMNIT!

Buttercup watched scared out of her mind.

Buttercup:…How is it possible for her eyes to stay that way,,,

Bambi looked at beauty scared. brit didn't speak. she didn't let the fear show in her face.

Butch shook her again and the eyes turned to him. they started tearing but stayed open. Butch felt his soul slipping. Beauty was still motionless and limp. He growled and pumped lightning into her body. she finally blinked and reopened her eyes and they were normal. She got to her feet and whipped her eyes.

Beauty: WTF…

Butch:…..Dont scare me…

Beauty:..?

Bubbles : your eyes are the scariest thing i could ever see…

everyone nodded in agreement. Brit grabbed beautys hand and glowed white.

Brit:… Ultrasonic waves mostly meant for Beauty. i wonder who's smart enough to make that… or even knows how.

Brick: Wait.. her brain runs at a different…

Brit: Frequency.. yes.

Bricks eyes widened.

Beauty: Yeah.. I know. I didn't ask to be the freak…

Butch looked at her scared for a moment then turned his back.

Butch: You're the scariest female i could ever meet…

Beauty looked at butch and sighed then stepped to the door.

Brick: Where are you going?

Beauty: to find out why I'm the only one who's EXTRA….

Beauty ran out the door tearing and butch looked at her then sighed and let her go.

Boomer: wtf man. follow her.

Butch: no that's something she needs to find on her own… i can't help her this time…

Beauty flew away to her house and locked herself in her room blasting music trying to get over the fact she's always someone who needed more than anyone else. she blasted XX intro KO remix. and laid in bed.

Boomer got angrier by each passing second. within 10 his face was red. 5 more passed and his eyes were red. 10 more passed and his speed increased by x2. he appeared behind butch.

Boomer: THATS YOUR GIRL THAT JUST RAN AWAY FEELING LIKE THE FREAK…. YOU REALLY WANT HER TO FEEL THAT WAY!?

Butch growled.

" No.. But she needs to figure out why exactly she's different."

" GO HELP HER"

" I cant… She has to learn on her own. Ill teach her what she needs to learn and explain things the best i can. but thats all i can do…"

Brick nodded.

" Butch is right. she-"

" NO NIGGA. SHE NEED YOU. GET YOUR ASS UP THERE. OR IMA BE A ROWDYRAGE NIGGA IN A MINUTE BEATING YOUR FAKE HULK ASS ACROSS THIS NEWLY INSTALLED CARPET…."

Butch growled and looked at boomer as his eyes faded from red up to green. he was PISSED.

Butch: I CANT DO ANYTHING BECAUSE SHE HAS TO FIND HER OWN WAYS TO LIVE WITH HER ADVANCED POWERS!

Brick sighed. Blossom glowed pink watching the argument and spun for a moment in mid air then released a soft light from her heart that shut the boys up. They became calm again but their anger was lingering. Blossom growled at them both.

Blossom: butch you HAVE to follow her. I know what she's doing. Just like any female. Locked in her room varying her heart out or something. god knows. The sound might be directed towards her again. She can be knocked out ANYWHERE"

Butch dashed out the window in the direction of her house and heard a sound he didn't like. He pushed Beauty's door open to see she was on her bed in the same state, eyes open, iris gapped, pupil shrunken. He picked her up and looked around trying to find the source. He saw her window. he glided to it and looked up to see the power punk girls. He growled in rage. Beauty tried to speak. she knew she couldn't move but it was one urgent time to try.

Beauty: Don't….

Butch looked at her as he saw tears come from her eyes.

Beauty : Don't…. Do that…

Beauty forced her eyes back to normal and growled as lightning sparked around her body repairing it and disrupting the sound from entering her ears. she sighed in relief. butch smiled and grabbed her holding her tight.

Butch: Im sorry…

Beauty : Don't worry.

Brute came down to the window and beauty dashed out butch's grip and grabbed a blue and black light up hammer. Butch raised an eyebrow.

Beauty : Remember when i said i played baseball when i was small…?

Butch nodded.

Beauty grinned with a twinkle in her eyes.

" I also played sonic battle…"

butch felt a shiver as she dashed out the window with the hammer. it started to light up showing the amount of power vein forced into it. it was also size adjustable. beauty grabbed the base of the hammer and locked it. she spun into a quick hovering tornado then did a quick turn creating a shock wave that sent them packing. beauty stared at them.

Beauty: hmm..

Butch: Thats a mean right arm..

Beauty looked at butch as her eyes returned back to before but she was still in control of her self. she gave butch a frequency sounder. he looked at beauty.

" if its low, i go blind. med, i go numb… high. i get knocked out completely…"

butch looked at her confused.

" is that why you paused at the door?"

" yep. i went blind… then i touched my thumb to a different finger when i heard the sound get louder. i realized i couldn't feel a thing…then it got louder and everything went black."

She flexed her wrist and looked out her window still holding her hammer. beauty looked at herself in the mirror and took out her ribbon then ran her hands thru her hair and looked at butch.

" need more time..?"

" yes… I don't know what i am anymore.."

" why would you say that?"

" because i can't tell… has anyone ever heard of a VIRGIN SUCCUBUS..? Thats new. A superhuman who's brain works at a different frequency… even different than her own sisters… what the hell..?"

Butch sighed and stepped out her room.

" Do what you need to… ill wait. just tell me when you're done."

Beauty nodded and took a shower then washed her hair. she came out and pushed all her hair back into a low hold and a few strands sticking out. she wore a dress like coat. it was short so she could move easy. butch looked at her then jumped back amazed at her outfit. She looked at the door and grabbed butch's hand then walked out and locked the door. she walked forward unlike butch who flew up towards his house. She remembered something and laughed. butch looked back only flying about 50 feet.

Butch: Hmm…?:

She looked at butch then smiled and shocked herself making her hair appear straight. she flew back into her window as a blue vapor and came out in a fit exactly like star fire from teen titans. She smiled laughing at butch's red face. he turned away. she smiled.

"starfire taught me how to fight."

"how could a tv show teach you how to be so vicious?"

"no. i taught myself that type of fighting."

" another spar session?"

" in the snow?"

Butch nodded and started to glow green as his hands released the most energy

" Ill make you tap out…"

Beauty smirked. she loved when he used song lyrics. She smokes into the house and returned back with a winter coat and long boots. Amazingly it was the same thing she wore for Halloween.

" Id rather start on the floor."

Butch stopped glowing and looked at beauty with a poker face. beauty smirked.

" you wanna make me tap out. then you need to listen for an impact. easy as that. no flying. BTW…"

Butch grinned and flew to the house. everyone came out and saw beauty in her halloween clothes again

Blossom: why are you-

Beauty: it was originally 2 different pieces. i put them together for halloween.

Blossom smirked.

" BUTCH! you wanna make her tap out? ima say this now. its best if we don't watch this session. you 2 might get too close. "

Butch laughed.

" sure. we will bother you guys when were done."

Butch and beauty flew over to the doctors lab asking for a room to train in. he said sure.

" Ill be busy still working on the blood samples of you both so go ahead…"

" thank you "

Beauty pushed her hair back and looked at butch. they circled each other for a moment

Beauty: You might the my love but ill never tap out. not even to you.

Butch: Thats not the type of "tap out" i mean

Beauty grinned

" listening to music really makes your mind spin doesn't it?"

" idk. you tell me after you tap out."

"Sure. Make me tap out.."

Butch dashed at beauty and she stood there. she backflipped when he aimed his punch. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him back, doing a ballet spin for a second then raised here leg to his waist and flipped back pinning him on the floor. he looked up at her amazed.

"…you're pretty flexible…"

" you should remember our years living together"

" I remember them vividly.."

" Then you shouldn't be surprised."

Butch smirked and grabbed her thigh fem the bottom and slid his hand up pushing her off. she did a back flip off him and jumped back about 20 ft. he got up a split second and grabbed her neck. she grabbed his. they stood there looking at each other. butch got a punch ready. he tried to hit her but she kicked upward throwing him off. she put her leg on his shoulder and stepped over him slightly hopping. she landed on his shoulder and flipped back. he landed on his chest and she again back flipped off him.

Butch got up looking at her.

" you like backflips…?'

He smirked and got up then dashed at her landing behind her. She did a split kick back and butch caught her leg. her eyes widened. he pushed her leg upward slightly. She jumped keeping the other leg in his grip and landed on her hands. she kicked her leg past her body and axe kicked forward. butch let go of her leg but she propelled forward away from him by her getting up after the kick. Butch smiled at her. she looked at him with a plain face. butch knew he was given her ideas. she sighed and dashed at butch in zigzags. He tried to keep up with her. Couldn't... When she aimed to hit him with an axe kick he caught her leg again. She bounced off his arm and flipped her body over her to do a Charlie kick. Butch grabbed her leg again and kicked her hand out if position. She slipped and butch threw her leg over his head and grabbed her other arm. Beauty's legs were resting on his hips. She was being restrained as she faced the floor. Butch had one hand on her wrist holding it back and another on her lower back to keep her down. She looked at him expressionless.

" you're going to be fun to mess with..."

" mhmm... I'm sure.."

Butch held her down then suddenly got a message from his phone. beauty smirked. he growled at her and held her down still then opened the text.

Dad/ Butch. Its The Doctor. I need to inform you. Every 6 months a Succubus has a Month of "Heat" She will radiate more energy that will make males go wild. This mostly applies to incubus men. Human males will fall in love with her easier. Be careful. The energy emitted depends on the sin they are born with. TTYL with more information.

Butch felt his heart drop. He looked down at beauty who didn't attempt to struggle yet he saw her eyes were feline like. He felt the lust roll off her skin and covered his mouth getting off her and backing up. His eyes went wide. it was like a fog you couldn't cut thru even if it looked easy like jello. He took a few steps backing up then fell on his knees. He felt like he was flying. Beauty got up and flexed her wrist.

" Well… I see you know the bad part of me now."

Butch coughed but he wasn't sick. He was trying to get the twitching thought of sex off his mind. Her aura was nothing but lust and it was intoxicating to anything of the male gender. He looked at her and found his pupils changing shape. She took a step back looking at him watching the effects.

( BUTCHS PVC )

_I can't… breathe… How could she ever make an aura of pure lust… its THAT strong? I feel myself twitching asking why I haven't fucked her yet... She's smart to step back but the aura didn't lighten up. I Can't Deal… I knew I fell for her 2 years ago but I never knew she would have me choking on the sent of her arousal alone… I didn't know it even let off a sent. If only the doctor warned me earlier. I would have asked when would her time be and how far I have to stay away from her. Now ill be smelling SEX… for one month straight praying my other side doesn't take over… If it does then she better have learned to hold me back. Her virginity might not last all through this month…_

Beauty sighed and took a step closer. I felt my heart climb to my throat. My eyes widened. She took another and I was on the floor close to coughing up a lung.

_You stupid girl… RUN…_

She took another and I disappeared reappearing behind her and grabbing her by her arm and appearing in the same position as before. She sighed looking up at me surprised I didn't rip her clothes off yet. I looked at her shaking. She pulled me off and flipped me over. She landed on top of me and looked me in my eyes. I was scared for once. She really loved to take risks… either that or she loves me too much and is one stubborn sugar package…

"GET OFF ME!"

"Butch shut up…"

She put a finger to my forehead and breathed out green vapor. Her eyes glowed my color. When she was done she released me and I looked at her as I slowly regain control.

I smelt the lust still…. She looked at me raising an eyebrow.

" better?"

" only for the moment… "

She nodded and got up then the thoughts returned. I felt myself slipping again from natural lust. Either way she had me. I sighed and held my head shaking it slowly

_You're one demon I couldn't resist even if you were two worlds away… You're going to make me ravish you one day and I cant guarantee ill be in control when I do… Be careful. I'm not the same as when we met anymore…_

I looked up at her. She was looking at the sky. Her eyes were feline like still. I don't know how long they would stay. Maybe I would be the same… I got up and she looked at me then walked away. She turned to me and I saw blue vapor escape her lips. She blew upward and a large cloud was created. I looked at it oddly. She gave it a static charge and it smoothed out into a fine mist. I looked at her but she soon disappeared with the mist. I looked around confused.

" Don't overreact. I'm going to try and remove the lust from you for good. If I cant then I don't know what to say…"

" What do you mean?"

Beauty sighed again. Is it really that bad…?

" Ill have to remove it from you myself.. every 24 hours. Every urge attack with be worse than the last. And your senses wont adjust. You will smell it. Feel it. And I fear if the first one was this bad, by the next 2, ill have to fight you as if we aren't dating…Just to hold you back."

I nodded and looked upward. She held out her hand and a ring appeared around it. Lightning was sparking from her hand to the ring. I was wondering what she was doing. She never hurt me so I know it wont be an issue. I start to think.

_Hmm… She hardly told me about what she or I can do. So I fear the unexpected…_

She threw the lightning hoop at me. It bounced off me and stopped in front of me positioning itself up vertically. She looked at me and held a hand out. Her wings appeared and the ring grew to my height.

"Step through."

I did and I felt a shock. It whipped across me once. It was cold. I did so and a cloud of green vapor appeared off my skin after I got through the ring. It disappeared once I looked behind myself to examine it. She looked at me and I looked back. Her pupils were glowing but reverted back. I looked at her again. I still felt the lust and its strong pull yet I wasn't being urged to make her mine. For the moment at least…

" Do you still feel the pull?"

I nodded and she face palmed.

" Great… I need to do the 24 hour fix…"

" Don't worry. Ill have restraint."

Beauty nodded and retracted her wings. Her pupils were still feline.

" How long are your eyes going to stay like that?"

" until the month is over…"

" damn you're going to be scaring people across the town with them…"

She looked at me. I feel that there's a gap between us. Its harsh. I don't know if I should expect her to leave me here or I ponder in my mind how much ways can my day with her go wrong.

" It cant go wrong. So stop wondering. And no I wont leave you…"

_Damn woman. Forgot you had psychic powers…_

"I know you did.."

GRRR…

She smirked and disappeared then reappeared next to me. She kissed my cheek and I growled. She puffed her cheeks up and I smiled. She's such a child… Its adorable. I kissed her forehead and grabbed her hand walking out the training room. We got welcomes from some doctors and professors that remember us from 2 years ago. They smiled at us remembering how clingy she used to be. She might stay close to me now, but she latched on to me back then. It was adorable. It still is.

_Hmm ... I wonder what runs through her mind when we aren't near each other… Does she panic … Freak out. Or is she relaxed? I'm relaxed but I always think of her. _

I snicker to myself

_Ain't she a Beauty…_


	16. Ready?

Chapter 16

BEAUTY'S POV

I woke up on the floor with a textbook under me. I examined the text to find out it was history. I hate that subject with a passion… I saw the floor. its black. My room floor ISNT BLACK…

Butch stepped next to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey sleepy head. You feel asleep for 6 hours straight trying to study. Is history THAT bad? "

I got up and looked at him with a tired yet irritated face and my feline eyes were still showing.

"I'll take that as a NO SHIT…?"

I got up and tried to turn around yet stepped on my own hair and tripped. I heard butch giggle. I looked at him still irritated. Its 2am in the morning... My body aches from the floor. I feel like I'm 600 years old. And I'm ONLY 18…

I took another blind step forward and stepped on more hair then growled and hopped forward until all my hair was behind me. Butch laughed as I struggled.

"If you were obsessed with your hair like bubbles. This would be the funniest thing in the world to watch "

I looked back at him. My clothes started to itch. Just great… I yawned and wacked him softly.

" Aye. I use my hair for fights. ONLY."

"Yeah I know. That's why its so funny to watch you trip over your own weapon. Haha"

I twitched in irritation. I whipped my hair to him catching his wrist. My hair is equal to 3 of blossoms head with perms so he is not going anywhere. I only whipped a small fraction of my hair. The rest fell over my shoulders. He raised an eyebrow at me.

" you must be still tired."

I yawned and he saw my fangs grow.

" hungry?"

" Hmmm"

" what do you want to eat"

" that's what…"

Butch made a poker face and I laughed. I went to walk to the kitchen letting my hair slide off his wrist but he grabbed me by it and tugged me back to him.

" Listen Sleeping Beauty."

" Listen hutch.."

" OHH LORD. POKEMON… THE NAMES BUTCH… I'm not offended. By the way…"

I growled and walked away turning into vapor and reappearing in the kitchen. I blindly walked into butch who copied me and fell right on my ass. I opened my eyes and stayed on the floor yawning again. Butch raised an eyebrow. I stretched and got up rubbing my eyes. He looked at me and pulled out a packet of blood from the fridge.

"The doctor said he thinks we should start feeding on blood… to test out how we act towards it. I don't like it… but maybe you will."

I looked at it oddly and grabbed the pack then bit into it and raised an eyebrow. Seems fine to me…

" Hmmm… I can't drink that."

" You cant YET… since you were changed you have to wait a year… "

I walked to the couch and sat down. I never drink blood but I guess for now it will do… I like human food better. I looked at the TV and saw nothing good on. I heard someone step out their room…

" Hey butch. Wow… Beauty I didn't know you stayed over.'

" I tried to study history and knocked early…"

" I got insomnia… anyway butch told you about-"

Brick saw the blood packet

" How can you drink that? "

I released the packet and showed my fangs.

" Oh. Yeah. That explains a lot."

He walked to the kitchen and got a drink then went back upstairs. Butch got me a mirror and I looked at him oddly

" I know you can see with this… teach me?"

I looked at him and got up walking away.

" That mirror is too SMALL…"

He followed me back to his room and we went into the bathroom. I looked at him.

" Watch closely…"

I put my hands on the marble top and opened my eyes focusing my energy on it as I my hair started to float and my body sparked. My eyes were white and the mirror glowed with an image of brick in his room. He was watching TV. Apparently teen titans go was on.

Cyborg: JUS DO WHAT I TELL YUH…

The mirror dozed down as my hair landed back down. He looked at me confused. I stepped back and kissed his cheek.

" don't worry. You got this."

He walked up to the mirror and copied me perfectly. I saw brick in the mirror but he changed the channel.

Rob Deryk: That's a perfect scorpion right there. Matches the logo.

The mirror's image disappeared and he let go of the countertop. I smiled and winked.

" You're better than I thought. A normal male takes about a week to learn that. Hmm…"

"What?"

" You're a extremely fast one. Now copy me."

Before I can show him a power, we both felt one large shockwave wash over the town. I looked at him then we dashed to the window and saw a cloud of darkness surround the town. I felt my heart drop.

" Butch we have to go…"

"Go? What do you-"

" BRICK! BOOMER! WAKE THE FUCK UP. GET OUT THE HOUSE!"

I dashed to their rooms and picked them up out of bed and dashed out the door so fast butch felt wind under him pushing him out the house as he flew away. The boys woke up. Brick got off my shoulder and boomer jumped out my arm. We kept dashing upward out of the earths atmosphere and they saw a sheet of black cover the earth. My eyes widened.

" This is not good.."

I looked down at the earth and held my breath. My eyes went back to what they were when the frequency sounder hit me at high. Butch looked at me and I looked at him. Lightning started to spark out my mouth and eyes. He looked at me confused. I opened my mouth as a extremely large shockwave with lightning blast down on a location in the earth.

( BUBBLE'S POV )

" What do you mean MARRY?"

" Look at that dress bubbles. Tell me its not cute!"

"… Its pink"

" EXACTLY"

" BLOSSOM... What color are my eyes again? Azul? Yes?"

" Grr… "

She growled and I covered her mouth hearing a loud ultrasonic scream"

" Listen hoe. Get some clothes on. We gotta leave!"

" What do you mean..?"

"Beauty just called us… Get buttercup ready."

I went to the lab and picked up some Chemical X And A few lightning enhancers. I took a car motor wire with 4 hollow glass rods with a hollow sphere at the end of them. Blossom flew to me.

"What's that for?"

" Me beauty and butch are the strongest lightning conductors. Beauty then Butch because of training... So ill have to make sure we all know how combine power."

" Smarter than what I was thinking. Then get the-"

"I have chemical X "

" Nope. Get a bottle of Water. Just trust me."

I grabbed it and buttercup saw us fly out. I know she would follow so I flew away first letting my trail be a key where im flying. She followed and I flew faster. Blossom and buttercup kept up. I was having issues flying faster again because of the dust scraping against my skin felt weird… Beauty saw it from so far away and released a sound wave again when she did we flew faster without any issues and appeared next to them within 5 seconds. We looked down at the earth being consumed in a cloud of darkness.

" Damn… "

(BRISBANE'S POV)

I was practicing a stabilizer for blood with aids and found light pulses of lightning at the right frequency will kill the virus while helping the life of the surrounding cells. It also killed pathogens and viruses while making white blood cells stronger and antibodies more effective.

" Ahh Doctor its been a while "

I heard a very familiar voice that wasn't heard in years.

"Lady… Chi…?"

I looked behind me to see a female with long black hair and blue eyes. It was her.

" Hello doctor. How are you?"

" Chi… Its been so long. You do know your strongest daughter is the spitting image of you."

" I know. But we must leave. Evacuate the building. Darkness is flooding the earth."

" But how-"

" HIM… "

I looked at her and ran to the window. Spores of darkness flooded the air in clouds and they were large. My eyes widened. I grabbed a mask and a few lightning guns.

" Beauty will be needed to win this."

" Why cant you?"

" Because my blood went into making her and her sisters. I experimented. What happened if I mixed the Chemical X with my blood first then mixed in ingredients? And Beauty was made separately from her sisters yet at the same time. They were mixed together. But in separate bowls. "

FLASH BACK OF THE DAY -

I looked at the blue bowl. There was a bat like creature coming out of it. Her wings were large and her hair was like mine. I saw her raise her hand to get out and it was my blood mixed with chemical X clotted together. No skin. She touched the countertop and skin from her face grew to the rest of her body. Her birth was scary. She had her 2 older sisters, Brittney and Bambi scared. She flipped her hair back over her head as I heard a loud roar come from her throat. It sounded like a harpy. She had her eyes closed and opened them and they were exactly like mine. She roared again leaning back and lightning surrounded her body as her hair flowed around her.

… _Is she..? She acts like me… That's how I used to attract men down in the underworld.. How can she copy me exactly..?_

Her wings opened and flapped once before disappearing into ash. Her fangs grew and she calmed down as her hair scattered itself around the countertop.

"…"

She didn't speak. I walked forward and her eyes adjusted from feline pupil to human. She looked around and then stopped at me and my daughters. I held a hand out.

" Hello. Its nice to meet you."

"…"

" I'm Chi."

She turned her head to the side like she didn't want to touch me. It made herself known she was thinking and quickly memorizing her surroundings. She took my hand and climbed on my arm then jumped down and looked at the girls She roared again and they made the same sound lower. The blue one smiled and tackled my daughters. She giggled and snuggled them. I smiled and picked her up. She looked at me with big bright innocent eyes like she was harmless. I looked at her.

"Your name shall be Beau"

She shook her head no. Apparently she hated it.

" Bella?"

She shook her head no.

" Bonnie?"

She choked at it…

"Beauty?"

She smiled at it and jumped out my hands landing on her feet.

"Ok. Lets get you some clothes. Haha. You three are newborns and your sisters got clothes before you. So lets choose what you would want.

-FLASH BACK OVER-

"One of my security cameras caught it all. "

She had the tape in her hands. My eyes went wide. She was a bloody demon this whole time. Amazingly she was a good one. Not one to suck blood and kill like any vicious animal. She had a heart. This made me grow more respect for lady chi and beauty.

" Doctor? You will need more voltage. "

" Its ok. I know where to get it."

( BEAUTY'S POV )

I looked at butch and back to the earth.

" we gotta get back down there…"

" WHAT?! WE CANT FIX THAT FROM HERE..?"

I held my breath again doing the same exact thing. Butch copied me and I started to spark. The worse thing happened. I saw the skin on my hands burn and my a sheet of jello like chemical X covering it. I looked at myself scared and remembered my birth then closed my eyes as it burned off up to my shoulders. We released the sound waves as my skin grew back instantly. Butch saw it and got scared then grabbed my hand rubbing his thumb against my palm. He looked at me with feline eyes confused.

" Ill explain with this is over.."

The world was covered in blue and green lightning. Now we could see as the lightning shifted against the oxygen molecules making them bounce around so fast the earths atmosphere pushed out the gas as it repaired its Ozone layer. I smiled.

" well that was a good result…"

" Somewhat."

The gas disappeared into space as the molecules spread out so thin it was never a threat after departing from each other.

Blossom: That's smart.

Bubbles: Brittney and Bambi are still down there!

Beauty nodded.

Beauty: They know why.

Butch: How are we going to deal with this?

Bubbles: HIM IS LOOSE.

Buttercup: And I see those FAKE PUNKS from down here ready for a fight and all powered up.

Brick: This is not good..

Boomer: fuck it. Ive been acting ghetto the whole damn time. I SAY WE BUSS ASS.

Butch: THAT'S MY PLAN. But we cant unless we see whats going on fully.

Brick: youre finaly thinking.

Butch: SHUT UP CARROT TOP.

Blossom : ENOUGH! LETS GO GIRLS…

Blossom dashed off with her sisters in a spiraling fashion and headed straight for him but got blocked off by a beam of light. They were pushed back to us with so much power bubbles was even scratched up and she never gets a mark.

Bubbles: One hit and im already tired.

Blossom : Well… Time go over drive.

Buttercup: no Holding back?

Blossom : Whats HOLDING BACK?

Buttercup grinned and charged lightning up in her hands. She should know im the only one strong enough to make a current that will actually do damage. But then I noticed she wasn't going to use it for him. We all dashed to earth in a rush and buttercup stood up with her hands up. Blossom lew behind buttercup with her hands infront of her bubbles dashed into position. She spun like sonic the hedgehog and got a beam ready. I felt a strange pulse.

Beauty : NO DON'T!"

They fired it and Brat appeared before bubbles and kicked her out of position. I gasped at her speed. Shes been training. I growled and punched her so hard she dug into the earth with perfect carving. It was a tunnel shaped like her. I saw berserk and brute then grabbed berserk by her ribbons and slammed her against metal. Hit her head on a pole, some fire hydrants, a lightning post. Then with the top of the Townsville tower. She was knocked out. Brute growled and I threw her sister at her. My body was glowing with so much lightning my clothes were getting cut up. The straps on my tank top got slashed up and I took it off throwing it in the wind. I was stuck with holy pants and a sports bra with my converses. I had tape around my wrists and fists as I fixed my fingerless gloves and clapped once. Lightning conducted itself inside my body. I felt heat rising in my cheeks. I threw berserk so hard brute had issues catching her correctly and took a moment to do so while I got my attack ready. I screamed loudly as a sharp lightning bolt slammed into brute and berserk.

Butch: Holy…Shit… SHE KILLED THEM.

Brick: …That's one vicious Girl you have.

Buttercup: She just finished 25% of the job.

Blossom: We owe her for that one

Brick: Babe you good?

Bubbles: GODDFAWKINGDAMNITT! MY HEAD HURTS…

Blossom: I'm fine but you see how my sisters are set up…

Bubbles: whats that supposed to mean?

Buttercup: AHEM!? WE ARENT DONE YET?

I smirked at their conversation until I saw one woman poke out from the crowd of running people along the streets. She looked exactly like me and was flying with bat wings. She had brit and bambi flying next to her. She looked up at me. my eyes were wide like dinner plates

"…mom?"

Butch was about to get hit by black lightning. He was braced for it. But then she appeared in front of him instantly holding a hand out.

" I don't think so…"

I looked at her and grabbed butch then pulled him. He looked at me then the older woman. She had a white lab coat with a funny outfit. It was a long blouse with a collar and shorts that couldn't be seen with attached stockings and high heels. The top of her coat burned off and the attack faded. It stayed around her arms like a shall.

"Beauty? I see you've taken a liking to someone."

"…mom?"

" Hmm?"

she turned to me and hugged me tightly crying.

" OHH MY SWEET DAUGHTER. IVE MISSED YOU. YOU AND YOUR SISTERS. MY LOVELIES…"

I smiled and she let go of me then looked at butch. His face went something like… O.O

( BUTCH'S POV )

" OHH MY SWEET DAUGHTER. IVE MISSED YOU. YOU AND YOUR SISTERS. MY LOVELIES…"

I saw the woman turn around and look at me. I saw her face and almost died. She looked exactly like beauty. My eyes were wider than my head and if they don't have blood in them I think I should have 2 hot air balloons attached to my eye sockets.

" HOLY… WHAT THE… BUT… which one of you is my girlfriend?"

Their eyes turned wide. The way I could tell beauty from the mom was that beauty had the deadliest look on her face as it turned red and her eyes did too.

" Well I'm beauty's mother. My name is Chi nice to meet-"

" WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT!? ARE YOU SAYING I LOOK LIKE I'm 30-40!? IN ALL MY YEARS I COULD NEVER-"

the mom held up a mirror.

"…ohh. That explains it."

I wiped my forehead in relief.

" No offense…"

The mom looked at beauty then made a hand motion and Brittney and bambi appeared.

Brit: Mom…

Bambi: hey mom.

Chi: Darlings. I feared for this day.

Brit: Beauty got some of the job done.

Brit pointed to the 3 forever finished punks

Chi:…Sweetie your birth really explains your nature..

Beauty: I don't get it.

Chi: Theres a video of when you were born. It was the scariest and most loveliest moment of my life. The funny part is that bri and bam are older.

Beautys eyes opened wildly

Butch: What do you mean. SCARIEST?

(LADY CHI'S POV)

I looked at the young man. I scanned him over to find his name.

" Well Butch. Beauty is one of the many births that usually result in a death. For a kid to be born like this and have succubus blood would be one million chances to less then one. Shes close to impossible.

Butch: Can we see it if its ok with you.

"Sure. And maybe We can get my daughter some clothes while we're at it…"

I raised an eyebrow to beauty in her sports bra and she laughed.

Beauty: Mom, My power cut up my shirt.

She pointed to it and I smirked. A little battery like when she was born. We flew over to my house with the girls and I popped in the CD into the TV. They watched.

Butch: ...

Beauty: …

Bubbles: I thought your eyes were scary…

Brick: Ohh god…

Buttercup: How is that possible…?

Blossom : How does chemical X and blood bind together like that is my question.

Boomer: Just like a scary movie. That's cool.

Everyone looked at boomer. He shrugged

Boomer: Well it was. And this shows off that she does have a lot of power. So lets go kick ass! I mean butt.. Sorry Ms. Chi.

I shook my head.

" don't bother because ive reached my limit in professionalism. I'm done. BRI BAM GET DRESSED… Boxing clothes like your sister. We done playing it safe.

Brit went upstairs and came back down in a sports bra and spandex leggings with pink converses. Bambi came down with the sports bra and basket ball shorts. I went to change myself.

" Wait for me. I its time I use what I wanted to test out…"

I got myself ready with the same as my kids. It was a turtleneck bra in black with a belt around the end to keep in place. I had spandex leggings under some sweats and wrapped A bandages around my arms. I picked up my blue glowing choker. It was an audio enhancer making all screaming attacks 3x louder and faster. I came out and looked at the girls. Amazingly beauty walked up to me and looked at the choker. I put one on her and her sisters

Beauty : momma. Bubbles has a sonic scream too.

I looked at her and picked up another one then gave it to her. I found a green one as well made for males that looked like a dog collar.

" I saw yours mixed with my daughters. Yours is strong."

I gave one to butch.

" Don't lose it-"

" IF BUTCH WAS WITH ME HE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS.."

" YOU CANT EVEN TAKE A HIT FOR HIM…"

My daughter was angry and I don't know what to say.

Beauty: HE WOULD HAVE TO PROTECT YOU

Buttercup: HE ALREADY PROTECTS YOU

Beauty: HE CHOOSES TO. I DON'T NEED-

Buttercup: YOU SHOULDN'T BE TALKING WITH YOUR MANY EXES..

Beauty: BUTTERSLUT I ONLY HAVE 5 COMPARED TO YOUR 9!

Buttercup: YOU HYPED BECAUSE YOUR FACE AND NAME ARE OXYMORONS!?

I forze by the language and beautys skin turned black as her eyes glowed but lightning sparked out her right eye and her wings grew as her fangs extended and her hands grew armored claws.

Beauty: LISTEN YOU WHORE. I'm STILL A VIRGIN AND I'm SURE YOU DIDN'T TELL BUTCH ABOUT HOW YOU AND MITCH DID IT AT WHAT AGE!?

Buttercups face froze.

" BEAUTY! "

Bubbles: Wow… Even I didn't know that…

Blossom: Buttercup…

( BEAUTY'S POV )

I growled as I returned to my normal form and turned my back on everyone and walked outside with lightning conductor gloves on.

Butch: Beauty?

I looked back at him.

Butch: What have you become?

We kept eye contact then I looked at my mom and back to butch. I took off my gloves and un taped my hands then looked at the pictures of all of us happily on the living room wall.

" mom?"

" hmm…"

" Time to get back to our roots…"

I looked at her as my arms were at my sides. MY right eye ignited again and butch looked at me widely as my eyes turned into felines. I had a tornado of lightning appear around me and split into 5s shredding my clothes and creating its on. I had a half PVC jacket. It gloves my hands and kept my fingers out. Braces were around my forearm and wrist. I had a choker with a lock attachment on it. My pants were reduced to PVC panties with long mistress boots. My heel was spiked and sharpened. The boots had garters to hold them up. My wings were out and so was my hair. It spiked out wildly as my wings appeared. My tail slithered above the floor. They all looked at me with eyes wide open. Butch stepped back

" I don't care. I don't give a damn anymore. WE ARE SUCCUBI. THE STRONGEST FEMALE DEMONS EVEN BROUGHT DOWN MALE VAMPIRES TO THEIR KNEES…"

I growled as I looked up and saw a black creature form. It was HIM. His grin glowed in the black smoke he created.

" its now or never… So get yourselves ready. I'm BEGGING to kick ASS."


End file.
